La lluvia se congelará a tu paso
by Misdry
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si cierto mago de hielo rompiese sin querer el corazón de cierta maga de agua?. Que pasará cuando todo en lo que crees es destruido, ¿podrás intentar empezar de cero?. [Gruvia]. (Aviso: este fic pasa de Rated T a Rated M, por futuros caps subidos de tono y lenguaje más fuerte.). Finalizado. Continuará en la secuela.
1. Capitulo 1 La lluvia que recorre

Bienvenidos a mi primer fic por aquí, espero que les guste y dejen **reviews** comentando que les va pareciendo. Ahora sin más preámbulos empezamos:

**Capitulo 1. La lluvia que recorre tu camino**

-Otro hermoso día de lluvia- se lamentaba cierto mago de hielo mirando por la ventana del restaurante donde había ido a refugiarse de la repentina tormenta.

-Venga venga, no seas tan quejica exhibicionista- le reprochaba un animado Dragon Slayer de fuego, era increíble pero en las situaciones más adversas y complicadas Natsu siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas.

-¡Aye, Sir!- Decía a su lado un pequeño gato azul conocido por todos como Happy.

-¡Tsk!, ¡¿A quién llamas exhibicionista, mechero con patas?!. Además que molestos sois, la lluvia no es algo que me guste, prefiero el sol y el cielo despejado- dijo finalmente Gray.

-¿Pero no eres capaz de mojarte sobre lo que sientes con una maga del gremio verdad?- Preguntaba maliciosamente Natsu.

-¿Qué tonterías ladras ahora idiota?- contestó Gray mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, hablo de Juvia, esa maga que lleva detrás de ti desde que la conocimos en la batalla contra Phantom Lord cuando era uno de los Element 4. La maga que es capaz de dominar el agua y que es amiga del cabeza hierro de Gajeel- Dijo Natsu esta vez con el rostro serio.

-¿Cómo es que de repente te da por hablar de mujeres Natsu?. Gray estaba un poco aturdido, Natsu siempre había sido muy despistado y alocado, además de que nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio por lo que nadie se esperaba que estuviese enterado de nada que no fuese su mundo interior.

-No soy idiota a pesar de lo que muchos os pensáis, que este siempre en mi mundo con Happy no significa que no esté al corriente de todo lo que pasa en el gremio- hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

-Como que desde que hace unos días hablaste con Juvia no ha parado de llover y a ella no se la ha visto por el gremio alegando que se encontraba enferma- esto último lo dijo mirando la comida que la camarera les había traído finalmente.

-Cierto, ayer fui a visitarla a Fairy Hills y no salió ni de la cama, la verdad es que tenía mala cara, incluso la ofrecí uno de mis pescados, pero no quiso ninguno- comentó apenado Happy.

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba- dijo Gray mirando también su plato de comida.

-¿Elf quéj?- preguntó Natsu con un buen trozo de carne en la boca.

-Que estuvieseis pendientes de lo que ocurre en el gremio, además lo que me haya pasado a mi o no con Juvia es problema mío y de ella, no vuestro- trató de sentenciar Gray mientras se metía el tenedor con los macarrones en la boca.

-Te equivocas pervertido, es problema mío cuando ese problema tuyo interfiere en el buen funcionamiento del gremio, además te lo estoy preguntando yo de buenas, pero quiero que sepas que Erza y Mira tienen intención de preguntártelo mañana y puedes estar seguro de que no serán tan amables como yo- dijo el peli rosa a su amigo.

-Pfff lo tienes complicado Gray- rió un malvado Happy mientras sostenía medio pescado.

-¿Porqué todo el mundo tiene que meter las narices donde no les llaman?- pregunto Gray en un susurro que Natsu no llegó a escuchar, mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo al imaginarse la escena tan terrorífica que se le venía encima en la que Mira y Erza parecían demonios con cuernos, cola y los ojos rojos por la furia.

-Hazme caso lo mejor es que me lo cuentes a mi primero, antes de que esas dos acaben contigo- esta vez lo dijo mirando a los ojos a Gray.

-'_Como le explico yo a este cabeza hueca el error que cometí con Juvia y del cual aún no he encontrado la forma de disculparme_'- pensaba Gray mientras notaba como su apetito había disminuido considerablemente.

-Mmmm… Algo muy gordo has hecho para que estés tan pensativo… Cuéntamelo anda- Natsu ya estaba con el postre mientras Gray no había tocado más el plato de los macarrones.

-Es algo difícil de contar Natsu, además nunca prestas atención a nadie y dejarás de escucharme en el momento en el que empiece a aburrirte- esto último lo dijo Gray dando un suspiro.

-Puedes apostar lo que quieras a que esta vez escucho toda la conversación, porque Lucy y Levy me han amenazado con algo muy malo si no conseguía que me contases algo- contestó con un escalofrío Natsu que a Gray le hizo preguntarse con que le podían amenazar esas dos locas al inocente de Natsu.

**Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de este Fic, sobre como de largo será pues aún no lo tengo muy claro, dejaré que vaya fluyendo y darle un final que esté a la altura. **


	2. Capitulo 2 El frío que alberga tu alma

Vamos con el Capitulo 2, este es ya un poco más largo que el primero porque estaba más inspirada, espero que les guste y dejen sus **reviews**:

**Capitulo 2. El frío que alberga tu alma**

Mientras Gray y Natsu hablaban en el restaurante, en Fairy Hills ya no sabían las chicas que hacer para hablar con Juvia, ya que esta se negaba a salir de su cuarto en todo momento y tampoco dejaba que entrase nadie. El único que lo había conseguido hasta ahora había sido Happy y ni si quiera el alegre Exceed había conseguido sacar información a Juvia.

-Juvia se merece todo lo que la está pasando, Juvia fue una tonta al pensar que Gray-sama se fijaría en ella, ahora Juvia sabe realmente lo que Gray-sama siente por ella- mirándose frente al espejo la joven maga de agua se cepillaba el pelo entre lágrimas.

-¿Juvia-san estás aquí?- pregunto una dulce niña de aspecto inocente asomando la cabeza por detrás de la puerta. Por la que se había colado.

-Claro Wendy, Juvia está en el baño peinándose- contestó Juvia a Wendy mientras se secaba las lágrimas para que esta no viese que había estado llorando.

-¿Juvia-san puedo cepillarte el pelo mientras hablamos?- pregunto Wendy un poco nerviosa a la frágil maga que tenía ante ella. Ya habían pasado mucho juntas y Wendy siempre había visto a Juvia en multitud de ocasiones y reacciones, por eso al ver esta vez a Juvia tan demacrada decidió ir con cuidado, no quedaba nada de la dulce y alegre chica que solía ser y las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos eran señal de que había estado llorando mucho y que no había dormido casi nada.

-Claro, a Juvia le gustaría mucho eso Wendy- dijo sonriendo falsamente, mientras daba a la pequeña el cepillo y se colocaba de manera que pudiese llegar a toda su larga y ondulada melena azul.

-Juvia-san… ¿De verdad estás enferma?... Es que… Estamos todos muy preocupados por ti en el gremio… Y nos gustaría saber si regresarás pronto- le había costado mucho escoger las palabras con cuidado para no hacer daño a Juvia, pero parecía que finalmente había dicho lo que quería decirla, una vez realizó la pregunta se puso a cepillar el pelo de su compañera.

-Wendy… Juvia…Juvia volverá pronto al gremio…Juvia te lo promete- contestando a Wendy mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos a través del espejo.

-Eso es estupendo Juvia-san, estoy muy contenta de que vayas a regresar finalmente, que te parece si te vistes y vamos a ver una misión para ir las dos a hacerla, después de todo no he hecho ninguna contigo Juvia-san y me gustaría mucho- mientras contestaba no podía evitar sonreír feliz para levantar el ánimo de Juvia.

-Wendy… Es que ahora mismo a Juvia no la apetece ir al gremio…- dijo bajando la mirada la Lockser.

-Pero Juvia-san me lo ha prometido… Y yo pensaba que como hoy está lloviendo, podríamos buscar una misión como el gremio estará casi vacío…- comento Wendy esperando que Juvia entendiese lo que la estaba dando a entender.

-De acuerdo Wendy, Juvia se viste y va contigo a hacer una misión, después de todo Juvia no va a ser humillada por nadie nunca más Wendy- dijo con determinación en sus ojos azules, se había estado compadeciendo durante una semana y se había olvidado de que Fairy Tail era su familia y que no solo estaba Gray-sama, ahora gracias a las palabras de Wendy se había dado cuenta de una cosa, de que era el momento de empezar de cero y esta vez lo haría junto a su familia. Aunque eso significase ver todos los días a Gray-sama.

-¿Humillada, a qué te refieres Juvia-san?- preguntó Wendy con la inocencia reflejada en sus ojos.

-Pues… Olvídalo Wendy, ayuda a Juvia a escoger un vestido bonito y vamos al gremio. Lo que dije no son más que cosas sin importancia de Juvia, no hagas caso a Juvia- trato de hacer que la niña cambiase de tema.

Después de más de veinte minutos finalmente bajaron y fueron a por sus paraguas a la entrada, sorprendentemente cuando iban a salir el cielo empezó a aclararse y dejo de llover. Dando paso a un hermoso día de primavera que prometía mucho, después de varios días sin parar de llover.

-¡Mira Juvia-san, el cielo se ha abierto para que podamos salir juntas de misión, eso seguro que es porque el sol también se alegra de verte seguro!- comentó Wendy alzando los brazos al cielo mientras se estiraba, ese comentario hizo que Juvia sonriese finalmente después de muchos días de lágrimas y autocompasión.

Juvia miró al cielo despejado y se hizo una promesa, nunca más volvería a dejar que ningún hombre entrase en su corazón y no dejaría que nadie nunca más la humillase, después de lo que había ocurrido con Gray-sama… Había tenido suficiente, primero Bora y luego su adorado Gray-sama. Su corazón se había cansado de equivocarse y terminar dañado por sus malas decisiones. Ahora iba a quererse más, a valorarse y a mirar hacía un nuevo amanecer.

-Juvia-san, Juvia-san- llamaba Wendy a Juvia que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos mirando al cielo. Finalmente pareció escucharla y la prestó atención.

-Juvia lo siente Wendy, Juvia estaba pensando en sus cosas y no se había dado cuenta de que la estabas llamando- se disculpó con la dulce Wendy.

-No pasa nada Juvia-san, ¿vamos al gremio?- preguntó esperando su respuesta.

-Claro que vamos, Juvia tiene que ir a hacer una misión con Wendy y más ahora que hace tan buen día- contestó sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. El tiempo del cambio había empezado y ahora viviría su vida por ella y para ella en lugar de por él. O eso intentaría.

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capi de mi fic, me quedo un poco triste porque quería que se sintiese como estaba de hundida Juvia, pero a partir de ahora va a dar un gran cambio que va a sorprender a más de uno. Saludos. ^^**


	3. Capitulo 3 El agua que hierve

Aprovechando que hoy estoy inspirada, les dejo el tercer capitulo. Espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 3. El agua que hierve en tu interior**

-¿Cómo fuiste tan idiota e insensible de decirle eso a la pobre de Juvia, ojos caídos?- preguntó Natsu bastante molesto.

-¡Tsk!, ya te he contado lo que sucedió no, pues deja de mortificarme más de lo que ya estoy idiota- contestó Gray enfadado.

-¿Oye no son esas Wendy y Juvia?- preguntó a su compañero el peli rosa.

Gray desvió su mirada hacía donde había señalado Natsu y efectivamente en aquella dirección iban Wendy y Juvia con lo que parecía un cartel de misión del gremio en manos de esta última. Por lo que veía se estaban divirtiendo ya que Juvia iba sonriendo a Wendy como siempre solía sonreírle a él hasta el incidente de aquel día…

-Maldición… ¿Cómo fui tan idiota de decirle eso a Juvia?- se preguntaba Gray sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y que Natsu le estaba observando con cara de 'eso mismo te acabo de preguntar hace un momento'.

-Oye Gray, ¿porqué no vas a hablar con Juvia?, ahora se te ha presentado una buena oportunidad, ya que parece que se encuentra muy bien- le animó Happy desde el hombro de Natsu.

-Si una buena oportunidad que no voy a utilizar Happy- contestó Gray mirando al suelo.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Porqué?!- preguntaron al unísono Natsu y Happy.

-Vosotros lo habéis dicho, ahora se encuentra bien y yo aún no tengo muy claro cómo voy a disculparme con ella… - se giro para enfrentar a Natsu y Happy y los vio a los dos mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca tan abierta que podrían tocar el suelo como las abriesen un poco más.

Natsu y Happy se giraron dando la espalda a Gray y empezaron a cuchichear cosas entre ellos, como _'¿Desde cuándo le importa a Gray no decirle las cosas directamente a Juvia?' _o _'¿Gray va a disculparse con Juvia?, pero si nunca lo hace y mira que la ha tratado mal veces'_.

Mientras esos dos le ponían a parir delante de él, Gray notaba como la vena de su cuello empezaba a hincharse y como su ojo daba pequeños tics nerviosos dando a entender que se estaba empezando a enfadar, pero cuando iba a decirles algo ambos se giraron y le miraron.

-Será mejor ir al gremio, después de todo no vas a decirle nada a Juvia así que no hacemos nada aquí parados- indicó Happy.

-Bien pensado Happy, además cuando lleguemos al gremio podremos decirle a Lucy y Levy lo que sabemos y no podrán utilizar ``eso´´ contra mi- dijo aliviado Natsu.

-Hablando de eso, ¿con qué te han amenazado esas dos locas para que hayas escuchado todo lo que me ha sucedido con Juvia?- preguntó Gray al pelirosa.

-Bueno… Verás… Esto… Es mejor que no lo sepas, vamos ya al gremio y no preguntes cosas que no te interesan pervertido- le dijo Natsu a Gray que podía ver perfectamente como le caía una gota de sudor al Dragon Slayer.

-¡Cómo que pervertido, cabeza chamuscada!, primero me has preguntado tú lo que me pasaba y ahora no me quieres contar lo que te pasa a ti- contestó muy molesto Gray.

Y así, mientras discutían fueron caminando en dirección al gremio, donde se pararon justo en la entrada. Happy entró primero y Natsu empujó a Gray a entrar, pues este último no tenía muy claro que fuese buena idea hacerlo estando Erza y Mira dentro.

-Vaya… Vaya… Vaya… Pero si es justo al compañero que estaba buscando…- comentó la voz de una maga cuya reputación y salvajismo estaban escritos en los records guinness, tenía un pelo largo y rojo y unos grandes ojos marrones, aunque ahora mismo se encontraban tapados por la posición de la cabeza agachada y de ella salía un aura negra capaz de asustar a la propia muerte, si, así era Erza cuando estaba enfada o en este caso, furiosa.

Gray se sentó en una de las mesas, a su lado se sentaron Happy y Natsu que en cierto modo se sentían preocupados por Gray y le tenían mucha compasión, pues si el pobre pensaba que Erza iba a dejar el asunto correr, estaba muy equivocado y lo iba a descubrir muy pronto.

-Natsu, Happy, ¿me dejáis hablar un momento con Gray?, si sois tan amables claro- no fue como lo dijo sino el tono que empleó 'Titania', lo que hizo que Natsu y Happy saltaran de sus asientos a la vez.

¡Aye, sir!- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras hacían el típico saludo militar que se le ofrece a un superior.

_-'Malditos traidores… Se supone que iban a quedarse conmigo cuando llegásemos al gremio'-_ pensaba Gray mientras veía a sus dos compañeros alejarse casi corriendo con tal de no enfadar a Erza y dejándolo solo ante el peligro.

Erza se sentó al lado de Gray, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó sentada esperando, cosa que a Gray le sorprendió pues esperaba que le llamase de todo hasta que confesase lo que había ocurrido entre él y Juvia, pero sus dudas serían despejadas rápidamente cuando de la barra del bar vio salir a Mirajane, la mayor de los tres hermanos Strauss, era una joven muy guapa que había sido elegida muchas veces portada de la revista de magos, tenía el pelo blanco y largo, los ojos azules y grandes y una sonrisa eterna para dar la bienvenida a todos los que llegan al gremio después de hacer misiones o simplemente los que aprovechan para descansar, pero en este caso la cosa iba mal, Mira no sonreía sino que miraba a Gray como si llevase puesto su Take Over de Satan Soul, pues lo miraba de una manera que si las miradas matasen Gray ya estaría en el mismo infierno hace mucho.

_-'Bien Gray, es hora de lidiar con estas dos, tu puedes'-_ se animó así mismo viendo la escena tan negra que se le venía encima.

Finalmente Mira se sentó enfrente de Gray y ambas magas intercambiaron una mirada y un asentimiento, '_esa es la señal de que van a empezar a torturarme o a degollarme'_ pensó Gray.

-¿No tienes nada que contarnos Gray?- le preguntó Mira con una sonrisa en la cara, pero no la típica sonrisa sino la sonrisa de más te vale hablar por tu bien.

-Eso, eso, corren cierto rumores por el gremio y nos gustaría saber si son ciertos o no- comentó Erza que sostenía en la mano un plato con un trozo de su pastel favorito.

_-¿Dónde ha sacado el pastel Erza?-_ se preguntó mentalmente Gray que no la había visto moverse de su lado desde que lo había acorralado en la mesa.

-Gray, Mira te ha hecho una pregunta- le dijo la peliroja sacando a Gray de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, si si, perdona, ¿qué queréis sabes exactamente?- pregunto el pelinegro a ambas magas que lo miraron en el momento.

-Queremos saber que ocurrió hace un par de días, cuando Juvia dijo que tenía que hablar contigo y después de eso empezó a ausentarse en el gremio- contestó Mira con un gesto muy serio, pues para Mira como para todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, este gremio de magos no era solo un gremio era también su familia y Mira se preocupaba por cada uno de los integrantes de dicha familia. Sobre todo desde que creyó que había perdido a su hermana pequeña Lissana años atrás.

-Es una historia muy larga de contar y seguro que tenéis muchas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo escuchando todo esto, así que mejor me voy y no os entretengo más- se excusó Gray al tiempo que se levantaba.

-Tranquilo Gray hoy no tenemos nada más que hacer, así que siéntate y empieza a contarnos lo ocurrido despacito y con calma- le sugirió Erza en tono autoritario.

Gray obedeció y se sentó suspirando, '_no debía de haber venido al gremio' _se lamentaba Gray consciente de la que se le había venido encima.

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 3, pobre Gray en menudo lio se ha quedado el pobre, espero que Mira y Erza no sean muy duras con él. :P**

Respecto a los Reviews:

**Nana:** gracias, me alegra ver que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo y me dedica un poquito de su tiempo. Un saludo. ^^


	4. Capitulo 4 El hielo que cubre tus ojos

Buenas tardes por aquí, primero quiero decir que en los anteriores caps no me lo cargo pero: **© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones que se me pasaron por alto en los anteriores capítulos:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- De momento no la he utilizado en los capítulos, pero cuando la utilice será para recalcar algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

Aclarado esto, vamos a por el cuarto capítulo. Y recuerden dejar sus **reviews.**

**Capitulo 4. El hielo que cubre tus ojos**

(Estos sucesos vienen unas horas antes de lo ocurrido con Gray en el gremio).

Después de caminar un largo rato Juvia y Wendy finalmente llegaron al gremio, como Juvia no estaba muy a favor de que la preguntasen los miembros del gremio, fue Wendy la que entró por ella.

-Buenos días- les dijo a todos con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Wendy- la contestó un animado Makao, que como siempre estaba sentado junto a Wakaba con una cerveza en la mano criticando a la juventud de ahora y recordando batallitas de cuando eran jóvenes.

-¿Vienes a por un trabajo?- intervino Mirajane

-Así es, ¿podrías recomendarme alguno Mira-san?- preguntó a la dulce maga.

Juntas se encaminaron a al tablón donde se encontraban los trabajos que no requerían el conocido como rango ``S´´, después de varios minutos dubitativa finalmente Wendy escogió un trabajo que la llevaría a estar fuera un par de días pero que seguramente era la misión que necesitaba Juvia en esos momentos.

-¿Segura de que quieres esta misión Wendy?, es muy peligrosa, ¿Vas a ir con Charle o sola?- preguntó preocupada Mirajane.

-Tranquila Mira-san esta misión es lo que necesito para que los demás vean que puedo cuidarme de mi misma y respecto a tu pregunta no, esta vez no viene Charle conmigo- sentenció Wendy tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que Mira la creyese.

-No me gusta que vayas a hacer esta misión sin el consentimiento del maestro, pero dado que se encuentra en una reunión importante supongo que podré dártelo yo, pero si ves que se te complica vienes de inmediato- respondió Mira en tono preocupado.

Ya con la misión en las manos Wendy se despidió de todos y se fue corriendo a enseñarle la misión a Juvia, cuando salió del gremio la joven la estaba esperando sentada en un banco, pero esta vez no había tristeza en su rostro parecía que finalmente volvía a ser la Juvia animada de siempre.

-Mira Juvia-san, esta va a ser nuestra misión- dijo mientras entregaba la misión a Juvia.

_-'`Ayuda en el viejo hotel de ciudad Cuerno Rasgado´, debido a nuestra avanzada edad ni mi esposa ni yo podemos terminar las reformas del viejo hotel en el que trabajamos, rogamos a los gremios del país que cuelguen este trabajo en su tablón y que alguno de sus excelentes magos venga a ayudarnos. Firmado Yasuke.'- _leyó Juvia.

-¿Qué te parece la misión Juvia?- preguntó impaciente Wendy a la espera de la aprobación de su compañera.

-A Juvia le parece bien que hayas escogido esta misión, ya que Juvia le da mucha pena que esos ancianitos no tenga a nadie que les ayude con las reformas de su hotel- contestó la peliazul.

Finalmente ambas se levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacía Fairy Hills, prepararon el equipaje, pero cundo iban dirección a la estación de trenes Wendy recordó que no le había dicho a Lucy una de las alergias de Charle, le pidió un segundo a Juvia y aprovechando que estaban cerca de donde vivía Lucy salió corriendo para avisarla. A los pocos minutos regreso.

-Juvia-san, ¿cuál era la dirección del hotel?- preguntó la Dragon Slayes del cielo.

-Si Juvia no recuerda mal, teníamos que coger el Andén número 7 que nos llevará a ciudad Cuerno Rasgado- contestó a la pequeña.

-¡Estoy muy emocionada por hacer esta misión contigo Juvia-san, por favor cuida bien de mi!- se inclinó en gesto de respeto la niña.

Finalmente se pusieron en marcha y ante las palabras de Wendy no pudo hacer otra cosa Juvia que sonreír, que la pequeña confiase así en ella era algo que la motivaba a seguir con su plan de cambiar, mientras caminaban para ir a la estación no se dieron cuenta de que dos magos y un pequeño gato azul las estaban observando desde la distancia.

Después de media hora de caminata finalmente llegaron a la estación, pero por suerte para ellas el tren que debían escoger llego enseguida y pudieron subirse en él rápidamente, durante el viaje charlaron de sus cosas, Wendy le preguntaba a Juvia cosas inocentes como: _¿Qué tipo de ropa te gusta más? _o _¿qué piensas de los bichos?. _A lo queJuvia contestaba con: _'A Juvia le gusta la ropa discreta que hace que no destaque mucho'_ o _'Juvia odia a algunos bichos, pero a Juvia le encantan las mariposas'_. Como estaban muy animadas charlando el camino se hizo muy corto y finalmente llegaron a su destino. 'Bienvenidos a ciudad Cuerno Rasgado' decía un cartel muy colorido a los visitantes que bajan del tren.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí Juvia-san, ahora tenemos que buscar el hotel y decirle a los propietarios que somos de Fairy Tail y que venimos a ayudarlos- afirmó Wendy.

-Wendy… Juvia se acaba de fijar en la alta suma de dinero que ofrecen por este trabajo… ¿Es correcta la cifra?- preguntó Juvia.

-Se lo pregunté a mira antes de salir del gremio y parece que si, como nadie quería ayudarlos los ancianos decidieron subir la recompensa para ver si así algún gremio se molestaba en ir a ayudarles- contestó la maga.

-A Juvia le parece que esto es mucho dinero, pero aún así Juvia hará su mejor esfuerzo- anunció mientras levantaba su brazo y sonreía.

Tras caminar otra media hora finalmente llegaron al hotel y enseguida comprendieron porque era tan elevada la recompensa, el hotel era grande de madera y color marrón con un enorme cartel blanco que anunciaba que era el hotel de la ciudad, cosa que hubiese sido normal si no fuese porque aquel cartel apenas podía sostenerse en la madera de lo vieja y podrida que estaba, desde fuera se podía ver a través de la vieja ventana se podía observar un recibidor que se encontraba en una habitación pintada de verde y cuyo color había empezado a desgastarse seguramente debido a goteras de alguna de las habitaciones para la gente. Ambas se miraron y suspiraron.

-Vamos a tener que trabajar mucho…- dijo la niña un poco deprimida.

-A Juvia la parecía muy raro tanto dinero por un trabajo sencillo, pero ya nos hemos comprometido con el gremio y a Juvia no la parece bien que nos vayamos sin ayudarlos- sentencio Juvia que empezó a subir los viejos escalones del hotel.

Cuando entraron la recepción era aún peor de lo que se veía por la ventana de afuera, las sillas y sillones donde deberían sentarse los huéspedes que debían esperar a ser atendidos estaban destrozados y rajados, las plantas que debían dar 'vida' a la habitación estaban casi muertas en los rincones. En ese momento Juvia empezó a replantearse si podrían ayudar a arreglar el pasar de los años en ese hotel.

-Bienvenidas jovencitas- las saludó un pequeño anciano de la altura del maestro del Fairy Tail Makarov.

-Hola, ¿es usted el propietario del hotel?, venimos de parte de Fairy Tail para ayudarle a usted y a su esposa a reparar el hotel- le contestó Wendy.

-Si mi tierna niña, yo soy Yasuke, pero podéis llamarme Yasu- les dijo con una sonrisa el dulce anciano.

-Juvia no quiere parecer irrespetuosa ni faltarle el respeto pero este hotel está muy mal, Juvia piensa que arreglarlo va a ser una tarea muy difícil, incluso para dos magas- le informó un poco apenada Juvia.

-Lo sé jovencita, pero llevamos años pidiendo ayuda y nadie nunca se ha preocupado hasta ahora de ayudar a dos ancianos a reparar el trabajo de su vida, lo que más pena me da es que mi querida esposa haya muerto sin ver su querido hotel como el día que lo compramos- se lamentaba el anciano con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No se preocupe, mi compañera y yo le ayudaremos a que el hotel vuelva a ser el mismo que usted compró- se comprometió Wendy.

-_El anuncio del trabajo lleva años puestos según Yasu, pero Juvia nunca lo ha visto en Fairy Tail hasta que lo trajo Wendy, además juvia está segura de que si lo hubiesen puesto antes en el gremio, alguno de los compañeros de Juvia lo habría hecho_\- pensaba Juvia.

-¿Te ocurre algo cielo?- la preguntó Yasu

-Juvia estaba distraída en sus cosas no la haga caso- contestó la Lockser

-Bien, si me acompañáis os enseñaré donde están vuestras habitaciones mientras me ayudáis- las indicó el anciano.

-Muy bien y una vez que estemos instaladas, Juvia-san y yo empezaremos a ayudarle- afirmó Wendy.

**Bueno hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, sé que algunos querías saber ya lo que había dicho Gray a Juvia para que esta quiera cambiar tanto, pero me gusta mantener el suspense y la atención, así que de momento no se sabrá o en el próximo cap lo mismo se me escapa… Quién sabe. **

Ahora respecto a los **reviews **de los anteriores caps:

** **Fourtris.**46(me borra tu nick lo siento)- **Me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia, siempre se agradecen los mensajes de ánimo.

**Monse- **Primero gracias por leerme ysi, es un fic basado Gruvia pero sus momentos no llegarán hasta más adelante porque primero quiero contar que sucede para que lleguen a 'ese' momento, que podrá ser que se queden juntos o que se separen para siempre, muhahahaha soy mala lo sé. xD

**Lee Ab Koi-** Gracias, se agradecen mensajes de apoyo. ^^

**Tsuki- **Nunca viene mal hacer sufrir un poco a Gray por lo malo que es casi siempre con ella y para saber que fue lo que la dijo tendrás que seguir leyendo. ;D


	5. Capitulo 5 El diluvio que ahoga

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entiende porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- De momento no la he utilizado en los capítulos, pero cuando la utilice será para recalcar algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

Aclarado esto, vamos a por el quinto capítulo. Y recuerden dejar sus **reviews.**

**Capitulo 5. El diluvio que ahoga tus sentimientos**

Gray estaba realmente metido en un gran aprieto, se encontraba sentado en la mesa junto a Erza y Mirajane, dos de las consideradas magas más fuertes de Fairy Tail y él solito se había buscado estar en esta situación.

-Bien Gray, ahora que ya te has sentado, adelante, cuéntanos que le dijiste a Juvia y que paso- sugirió la peliblanca.

-Bien, ¿desde donde queréis que empiece?- preguntó el Gray.

-Desde donde te fuiste con Juvia a hablar fuera del gremio- le contestó Erza.

-Ok, como ya sabéis ese día Juvia quería hablar conmigo, pues bien pensaba que se iba a tratar de una de sus tonterías de siempre donde solo me hace perder el tiempo, pero estaba equivocado, me hizo salir fuera del gremio y en el banco que está detrás del gremio me dijo que…- en ese momento paro de hablar al escucharse la puerta del gremio abrirse de par en par.

-Mirajane, ven aquí enseguida por favor- se trataba del maestro Makarov que se encontraba muy serio y tenía cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede maestro?- le pregunto Mirajane al verlo tan alterado.

-Quiero que cambies la misión de '_Ayuda en el viejo hotel de ciudad Cuerno Rasgado' _y la coloques en el tablón de rango S.

-¿Al tablón de rango S?, ¿qué ha sucedido maestro?- ahora la que preguntaba era Erza.

-En la reunión de hoy con el consejo hemos sido informados de que esa misión es solo una estafa, todos los grupos de diferentes gremios que han ido a hacerla no han regresado con vida, es más de alguna manera alguien ha conseguido que ningún gremio supiésemos de estos sucesos hasta hace relativamente poco- aclaro a las jóvenes.

-Bueno pues es cambiar solo la misión de sitio, nada por lo que preocuparse- dijo Gray.

-Chicos… Tenemos un problema…- susurro Mirajane.

-¿Qué sucede Mirajane?- la preguntó Makarov.

-Esa misión ha sido tomada por Wendy esta mañana- informó a los demás la mayor de los Strauss

-¡¿Qué dijiste Mira?!- exclamaron a la vez Erza, Gray y Makarov.

-Oye… Esto… Gray... Cuando vimos a Wendy… Iba acompañada de Juvia… Y esta sostenía el cartel de un trabajo… ¿No sería la misión verdad?- le preguntó Natsu a su compañero.

-Oh dios mío… ¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarlas cuanto antes maestro!- contestó Erza muy alarmada.

-Esto es un problema muy gordo… Bien quiero que Erza, Gray, Natsu y Gajeel vayáis a ayudarlas inmediatamente, yo regresaré al consejo con la ayuda de Jet llegaré enseguida y les informaré de lo ocurrido… Por si no quedaba claro… Quiero que las traigáis sanas y salvas- dijo el maestro serio.

-¡Si maestro!- contestaron los aludidos al mismo tiempo.

-Mirajane quiero que te quedes aquí y vigiles del gremio en mi ausencia, si regresan Juvia y Wendy o una de las dos, házmelo saber de inmediato- ordenó Makarov.

-Por supuesto maestro- le hizo saber una decidida Mirajane.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Wendy?, ¿está bien?- entró en el gremio una pequeña gata blanca que era la compañera Exceed de Wendy.

-Charle tuvo una visión y me dijo que viniésemos al gremio inmediatamente- explico una joven maga, experta en utilizar llaves celestiales, era rubia, de buen tipo y ojos de color café, se llamaba Lucy.

-¿Qué es lo que viste Charle?- la preguntó Happy mientras agarraba la pata de su amiga para tranquilizarla.

-Vi a Wendy llorando al lado de un cuerpo… Parecía el de una mujer… Y creo que podría tratarse de Juvia… El cuerpo no se movía y el suelo estaba empapado de lo que parecía sangre o agua con color rojo, no pude ver eso bien, de fondo se escuchaba a alguien reír…- les contó Charle con los ojos cerrados recordando lo que había visto.

Mientras Charle les contaba lo que había visto la sangre iba poco a poco abandonando el cuerpo de Gray cuando se iba enterando de lo que la gata blanca iba contando, cuando llegó a la parte de _'Juvia no se movía y se encontraba encima de un charco de algo que podía ser sangre o agua de color rojo'_ empezó a encontrarse verdaderamente mal _¿Y si pierdo a Juvia para siempre ahora?_ O _¿Y si Juvia muere odiándome por lo que la dije?_ Se preguntaba de manera tortuosa.

-¿Qué más viste Charle?- la voz de Erza denotaba preocupación.

-La voz que reía era de un hombre, aunque no pude escuchar lo que decía ni tampoco pude verle, solo vi como Wendy lloraba intentando levantar el cuerpo de Juvia del suelo sin lograr nada y eso fue lo último… ¡No!, también vi que se encontraban en un lugar antiguo… Como viejo… Estaba toda la pared cubierta de madera vieja de color marrón… Como una casa o un hotel…- les comentó a los allí presentes.

-¡El hotel!, se trata sin lugar a dudas de ese sitio, seguro que ese hombre es el mismo que ha hecho desaparecer a los grupos de los otros gremios- dedujo Gajeel

-Si vais a ese sitio yo también voy, Juvia y Wendy son mis compañeras y no dejaré que nadie me las arrebate- confesó una enfada Lucy.

-Yo también voy, Wendy es mi compañera y a Juvia la tengo un gran aprecio, así que iré y ayudaré en lo que sea necesario para hacer que regresen con nosotros- dijo Charle igual de enfadada que Lucy.

-Muy bien, ya sabéis los que os vais a Cuerno Rasgado y los que os quedáis en el gremio, Jet vámonos a donde se encuentra el consejo- ordenó Makarov.

-Si maestro, ahora mismo- y con el maestro en brazos, Jet salió corriendo a toda prisa.

-Muy bien, vamos a enseñarle sea quien sea ese hombre lo que le ocurre a quien se mete con nuestros compañeros- anunció Erza.

-Estoy encendido- respondió Natsu con su puño derecho en llamas.

-Vamos a darle una buena lección que jamás olvidará- añadió Lucy.

-Aye, sir- dijo Happy levantando su puño en alto.

Finalmente el grupo se puso en marcha y tal como había ordenado el maestro Makarov el grupo fue formado por: Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Charle, Gajeel y Lily. Ya que el Exceed del Dragon Slayer de hierro no iba a ser menos que sus compañeros y no iba a quedarse en el gremio pudiendo ayudar. Tras media hora caminando llegaron a la estación y se pegaron literalmente a la ventanilla del taquillero.

-Bu… Buenas tardes… ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- preguntó algo asustado el pobre hombre.

-Si puede si, queremos 5 billetes para ciudad Cuerno Rasgado y rapidito, es urgente que lleguemos enseguida- le exigió una exaltada Erza.

-5 para ciudad Cuerno Rasgado, los gatos viajan gratis así que no les cobraré de más, son 40,40 Jewels por favor- contestó el taquillero.

-Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio- y el grupo entero salió corriendo hacía el tren que estaba a punto de irse a la ciudad a la que querían ir.

Una vez dentro las cosas se calmaron un poco, Natsu y Gajeel se agarraban el estómago mientras sus caras se tornaban moradas del mareo, un mal que achacaba según parece a todos los Dragon Slayer y que hace que les resulte muy duro viajar en medios de transporte. Mientras Erza, Lucy y los Exceed trataban de que esos dos nos montasen el espectáculo cierto mago de gremio miraba pensativo por la ventana.

-_Aguanta Juvia, ya voy para allá, te prometo que no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño y lo más importante, no pienso perderte- _pensó decidido Gray mientras veía un colorido cartel que decía: _'Bienvenidos a ciudad Cuerno Rasgado'._

Bien hasta aquí el cap número cinco, siento no actualizar más seguido pero hoy tenía un examen muy importante y he estado ausente estos días, aún así he leído los **reviews** mandados y aquí van las contestaciones. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Saroninas: **Que Gray sufra un poquito no le va a venir mal. êwe

**Fourtris46: **Efectivamente, algo no cuadraba en la misión del inocente abuelito… O lo mismo no es tan inocente como pensábamos… Como siempre gracias por tu apoyo. ewe

**Lee Ab Koi: **Gracias por tu comentario, no tenía idea que al centrarlo os dificultaba la forma de leer, reviews como los tuyos son los que necesito que me ayuden a mejorar y a adaptar mis fics a la lectura de los demás, como puedes ver ya lo apliqué en este cap. Gracias por tus ánimos. =D


	6. Capitulo 6 El granizo que golpea

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entiende porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- De momento no la he utilizado en los capítulos, pero cuando la utilice para recalcar algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

Aclarado esto, vamos a por el sexto capítulo. Y recuerden dejar sus **reviews.**

**Capitulo 6. El granizo que golpea en tu corazón**

(Esto ocurrió mientras Fairy Tail descubre la verdad sobre la misión en la que se encuentran Wendy y Juvia).

-Bien, empezaremos por el tejado y seguiremos por las plantas de arriba- sugirió Wendy a Yasu y a Juvia.

-Juvia piensa que es una buena idea, así Juvia cree que no se nos acumulará más trabajo- contestó Juvia.

-¿Por qué decís eso?- las preguntó un confuso Yasu.

-Verá Yasu-san, si arreglamos primero el techo tenemos más probabilidades de evitar que se moje la planta siguiente al tejado si llueve, además hoy huele mucho a humedad, así que lo más seguro es que llueva y con ello se nos complicará el trabajo sino lo hacemos así- dijo mientras sonreía al dulce anciano.

-Comprendo, comprendo, sois unas jovencitas muy listas, jamás se me hubiese ocurrido eso a mí, jo jo jo- sonrió el anciano.

Acto seguido se pusieron a arreglar el tejado, como era muy grande y estaba muy viejo, hicieron que Yasu las fuese entregando los martillos, tablones y clavos para que así el anciano no subiese allí arriba, tardaron unas cuantas horas pero finalmente consiguieron arreglar el tejado, la mayor parte del trabajo fue que tuvieron que quitar las tablas podridas y sustituirlas por las nuevas.

-Ufff, Juvia cree si hubiese estado aquí Gajeel-kun hubiésemos terminado mucho más tarde- bromeó la Lockser.

-¿Por qué dices eso Juvia-san?- le comentó mientras se reía Wendy.

-Juvia sabe perfectamente que si Gajeel-kun hubiese estado aquí en lugar de ayudar a Juvia y a Wendy, su hubiese pasado el tiempo comiéndose los clavos- no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada al imaginarse la escena con su mejor amigo.

-Oye Juvia-san, Gajeel y tú siempre habéis estado muy unidos, ¿puedo preguntar el motivo?- dijo con curiosidad la pequeña.

-Claro, a Juvia no la molesta que preguntes Wendy, Gajeel-kun es el mejor amigo de Juvia porque fue la primera persona que no juzgó a Juvia por ser como era, siempre rodeada de lluvia, es más Gajeel-kun le dijo a Juvia que le parecían muy chulos los poderes de Juvia, además él siempre cuida de Juvia como si fuese su hermano mayor, sinceramente Juvia le debe mucho y le quiere mucho- contestó a Wendy muy emocionada al recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

-¿Juvia-san has visto a Yasu?- la preguntó mientras miraba a ambos lados.

-No, Juvia no lo ha visto irse, que raro- la respondió igual de extrañada que ella.

Mientras bajaban del tejado escucharon que Yasu hablaba con alguien por teléfono, por el tono casi susurrado del anciano decidieron acercarse a hurtadillas mientras usaban la oscuridad del hotel como camuflaje.

Después de andar unos cuantos metros decidieron escuchar la conversación, se ocultaron donde había varias plantas secas y muertas por falta de luz y riego.

-Así es, ya han llegado las magas de Fairy Tail, si esta vez son de ese gremio, por favor claro que se lo han tragado como los anteriores gremios que llegaron aquí, la verdad es que tu plan de colocar esta misión para atraer a dulces magas va de perlas- hablaba sin parar y tan bajo que era imposible escucharle sino estabas lo suficientemente cerca.

-Juvia-san… Es una trampa… Nos han tendido una trampa- la dijo en voz baja una Wendy muy preocupada.

-Shhh, tranquila Wendy, Juvia va a buscar la forma de sacarnos de aquí, pero primero Juvia y Wendy deben saber contra quien se enfrentan para que no puedan engañar a más gremios- la contestó en el mismo tono que la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

Mientras escuchaban la conversación Juvia notaba como cada vez se iba poniendo más nerviosa, ya que aunque no se escuchaba con quien hablaba el anciano Yasu las revelaciones que iba a descubrir a continuación harían que Juvia reviviese el pasado de la peor manera posible, el momento clave llego cuando se dijo en la misma frase _'este plan de Bora-sama es increíble'_ y _'la fusión de Bora-sama con los ex miembros de Phantom: Aria y Monsieur Sol'_, en ese momento el cerebro de Juvia ató todos los cabos y vio clara la respuesta: _'Bora se había asociado con Aria y Sol para seguir secuestrando magas y venderlas en el mercado negro'._

-Wendy, Juvia quiere que la hagas un favor, Juvia quiere que vayas a la estación y llames al gremio con el teléfono que se encuentra allí, debes decirle que Bora, Aria y Monsieur Sol son los responsables de lo que está pasando aquí, Juvia hará de señuelo y le dirá a Yasu que fuiste a por un helado así tendrás tiempo de llegar hasta allí- Juvia hablaba tan deprisa y asustada que Wendy comprendió que no tenía margen para el error.

-Confía en mi Juvia-san, no voy a fallarte- la contestó mientras agarraba sus manos y a hurtadillas salió por la puerta abierta del hotel sin que Yasu lo notase.

Juvia respiró hondo, subió hasta la segunda planta y se metió en su papel de chica inocente que no sabe nada, antes de bajar empezó a pensar en lo que esos tres nombres significaban para ella, _'Bora: el primer y de momento único novio que había tenido, siempre habíasido muy despistado con Juvia y la dejó porque no paraba de llover siempre que quería ir con ella a algún sitio'._

Luego se encontraban sus dos ex compañeros: _'Aria: un mago experto en el manejo de la magia de aire, entre sus poderes se encontraban la capacidad de flotar y una magia con la que podía controlar el "espacio aéreo" para atacar a sus objetivos. Esta magia era tan poderosa que Aria tenía que utilizar una venda en los ojos para mantener su poder suprimido'. _Finalmente quedaba _'Monsieur Sol: mago experto en el manejo de la tierra, gracias al monóculo que llevaba era capaz de ver los recuerdos de sus objetivos y utilizarlos en su contra, ya que buscaba los más dolorosos y crueles, también tenía un gran manejo sobre su elemento ya que podía moverse entre las grietas y rocas y atacar desde donde quisiese a sus rivales'._

Estaba claro que tres hombres que habían pertenecido a su pasado no se habían juntado por casualidad y aún menos cuando Juvia había escuchado a Yasu decir a la persona que se encontrase al otro lado del teléfono: _'Sí, Juvia está aquí, es de la que se querían vengar a parte de Gajeel',_ pero esos tres no sabían una cosa y es que desde que estaba en Fairy Tail, Juvia había conseguido recuperar la confianza en sí misma y ahora estaba dispuesta a todo por defender a los que consideraba su familia, si pensaban que iban a poder capturarla y torturarla para que les contase donde estaba Gajeel, primero tendrían que matarla, eso, suponiendo que fuesen capaces de derrotarla. Inspiró profundamente y decidió bajar las escaleras para ver hasta que punto estaba implicado con esos criminales el 'adorable e inocente' abuelo Yasu.

-¿Abuelo Yasu está por aquí?, Juvia lo está buscando- preguntó para ver si el anciano contestaba.

-Claro mi niña, estoy aquí, había escuchado el teléfono pero era alguien que se había equivocado, en que puedo ayudarte- contestó con su naturalidad constante.

-Wendy le dijo a Juvia que quería un helado y se fue a comprárselo, así que Juvia está muy sola y aburrida y pensó que Yasu podría contarle a Juvia la historia de este hotel- trataba de parecer lo más natural posible.

-Claro, ¿por qué no me acompañas y empezamos desde el sótano?- la invitó a acompañarle.

-¿El sótano?, Juvia tiene curiosidad por saber la relación entre el sótano y la historia de Yasu con el hotel, a Juvia la parece que será muy interesante- le contestó para alejarlo de allí y que Wendy pudiese volver al hotel con los refuerzos.

-Ya lo verás mi niña, es una historia realmente interesante que hará que te quedes como muerta de la impresión- sentención Yasu mientras le brillaban los ojos con malicia.

(Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes).

Wendy había llegado corriendo a la estación, apenas podía respirar y su visión estaba algo nublada, hasta tal punto estaba exhausta, que pensó que era una alucinación cuando vio a sus compañeros de gremio bajar del tren que acababa de llegar. Las piernas empezaron a temblarle y le fallaron, en ese momento la atrapó Gray y evitó que se golpease contra el suelo.

-Wendy despierta, somos nosotros, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿dónde está Juvia?- preguntó un muy angustiado Gray al ver estado de su pequeña amiga.

-Gray… Bora... Aria… Sol… La misión es una trampa que ellos han planeado- alcanzó a decir.

Gray dejó a Wendy que ya se había desmayado en brazos de Lucy, mientras salían todos de la estación en dirección al hotel.

-Como a esos bastardos se les ocurra ponerle una sola mano encima a Juvia pienso matarlos- murmuró Gray.

-Tranquilo cubito de hielo, después de que acabemos con esos inútiles yo voy a ser el que te mate por lo que le has dicho a Juvia- contestó Gajeel en el oído de Gray.

-_'Estupendo, esto no hace más que mejorar por momentos'_\- pensó Gray.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. **Finalmente Wendy ha encontrado al grupo que va para ayudarlos y finalmente se van a encontrar Gray y Juvia… Pero que va a pasar… En el próximo cap se verá. Muhahahaha. Y una pregunta que se hacen todos: ¿cómo se ha enterado Gajeel antes que nosotros/as de lo que Gray le dijo a Juvia? Ahhh, eso es sencillo es que Gajeel ya sabe lo que va a ir pasando en mi fic, ventajas de ser uno de los personajes que aparecen en él. xD Sinceramente no tengo muy claro que me pasa, pero cada vez escribo los caps más largos, voy a tener que poner un tope o a este paso escribiré treinta hojas en un solo cap.Y ahora doy paso a la contestación de sus lindos **reviews:**

**Saroninas: **Tranquila, Lyon es un personaje que va a dar mucho juego más adelante, por el momento no va a aparecer y me alegro que mi fic tenga tu interés.

**Martel:** Aquí tienes un capi más, se han revelado los malos principales de esta 'mini saga' y ya están a punto de encontrarse Juvia y Gray.

**Bueno me despido ya, nos vemos en el próximo cap. **

_**Misdry~**_


	7. Capitulo 7 El chubasco que empaña

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entiende porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- De momento no la he utilizado en los capítulos, pero cuando la utilice para recalcar algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

-Este es el último cap seguido que subo. A partir de ahora solo publicaré un capitulo por semana e intentaré que coincida con Sábado o Domingo aquí, yo soy de España para que se hagan una idea.

Aclarado esto, vamos a por el séptimo capítulo. Y recuerden dejar sus **reviews.**

**Capitulo 7. El chubasco que empaña tu pasado**

Gray iba el primero del grupo, hacía apenas unos minutos que habían encontrado a Wendy y la pequeña les había contado algo que sabían: _'La misión del Hotel de Cuerno Rasgado era una trampa para atraer a los gremios y hacer desaparecer a las jóvenes magas'_ y algo que no sabían _'los tres cabecillas de todo eran Bora, Aria y Monsieur Sol'_, tres hombres ligados al pasado de Fairy Tail y por desgracia para Gray y lo que realmente le cabreaba, esos tres hombres pertenecían al pasado de Juvia… Su futura Juvia porque en cuanto se soluciones este problema arreglaría las cosas con ella aunque tuviese que rogarle. Finalmente ya veían el hotel, antes de llegar Erza los hizo detenerse a una distancia prudencial para trazar el plan aprovechando que Wendy ya se había despertado.

-Bien, repasemos el plan desde el principio: Primero Natsu y Gajeel irán a la puerta de atrás para vigilar una posible salida de los enemigos– dijo Erza.

-Entendido, puerta de atrás cabeza plancha y yo- afirmó Natsu.

-¿Acabas de llamarme cabeza tornillo, cabeza cerilla?- le contestó Gajeel a Natsu molesto por el mote que le había puesto este.

-Centraros, la vida de Juvia está en juego- les regaño Lucy.

-Perdón…- se disculparon los dos Dragon Slayer a la vez.

-Bien, mientras ellos van a la puerta trasera, Gray y Wendy entraran en el hotel y buscarán a Juvia, con cuidado de no ser detectados por el enemigo- continuó Scarlett explicando.

-Erza-san, déjanoslo a nosotros, traeremos a Juvia de vuelta- afirmó con determinación en sus ojos la chiquilla.

-Finalmente Lucy, Charle, Happy, Lily y yo estaremos escondidos en los alrededores vigilando por si deciden utilizar otra vía de escape, ya sea techado, ventanas, o alguno de los pisos clave- sentenció la peliroja.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo por Juvia y por los gremios que han perdido a sus compañeras por culpa de esta misión trampa- dijo Lucy.

El grupo entero colocó unas manos encima de otras en señal de promesa, la promesa de que salvarían a Juvia y acabarían con el plan fuese cual fuese de tres hombres que se habían metido con el gremio equivocado: Fairy Tail.

Mientras Gajeel y Natsu se dirigían a la puerta trasera, Gray pudo ver por primera vez la seriedad reflejada en sus rostros, ambos estaban preocupados por Juvia y al que más se le notaba era a Gajeel, ese mago podía ser muy frío y orgulloso, pero Juvia era como una hermana pequeña para él además Gray podría asegurar que Juvia era la única mujer junto con la pequeña McGarden capaz de hacer que Gajeel abriese un poco su corazón. En cuanto doblaron la esquina dejo la mente en blanco y solo se centró en Wendy y la misión, rescatar a Juvia sea como sea.

-¿Gray, te encuentras bien?- la voz de la pequeña Wendy saco a Gray de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, vamos, ahora es nuestra oportunidad corre agachada pero pegada a mí y no te separes pase lo que pase- esto último lo dijo Gray con tono serio.

Atravesaron la puerta y se ocultaron en la oscuridad de la desgastada y vieja recepción, mantuvieron silencio esperando escuchar algo, pero no se oía nada, eso empezó a preocupar a Gray y cuando miró a Wendy vio que ella también lo estaba, cuando finalmente iban a hacer un movimiento escucharon la puerta del sótano cerrarse de un portazo y como salía de su interior el viejo Yasu.

Después de comprobar que nadie le veía, el dulce y amigable abuelo Yasu empezó a quitarse la careta revelando en realidad a un joven pequeño no mucho mayor que Gray, utilizó unas palabras mágicas y de repente cambió a una estatura más normal, Gray no sabía cuando media el tipo a ojo, pero era una altura muy parecida a la de Natsu, su pelo era morado y sus ojos naranjas, parecía un extraterrestre en lugar de un ser humano. Sacó un móvil de su bolsillo y empezó a tener una conversación de lo más aterradora.

-Sí, ya la hemos capturado, no ha sido fácil Bora, a tumbado a veinte de los nuestros antes de caer derrotada, sin duda era una maga de rango S en Phantom- esto último lo dijo con una carcajada que hizo que Gray estuviese a punto de salir y romperle la cara si no fuese porque Wendy le agarró del brazo.

-Sí, ya me he comunicado con Aria, sí, viene hacía aquí para llevársela, aunque no tengo muy claro que le guste lo que vea, después de todo los muchachos no saben contenerse cuando se trata de una gatita tan salvaje, je je je- otra carcajada salió de la garganta de ese mago.

Gray empezó a notar como la sangre le empezaba a arder, había llamado _'gatita'_ a Juvia y había dicho que _'los muchachos no saben contenerse'_, definitivamente iba a matar a unos cuantos magos el día de hoy. Pero se centró en la frase clase _'Aria viene hacía aquí'_, eso sí que era malo y significaba una cosa muy grave, problemas. Y de los gordos, tenían que sacar a Juvia de allí lo antes posible y reagruparse para tumbar al monstruo de Aria. Ya que la última vez que se enfrentaron fue el maestro Makarov quien lo tumbó de un golpe.

-Escúchame Wendy, esto es importante, quiero que vayas al sótano y busques a Juvia, yo voy a distraer a ese tío y cuando acabe con él iré a buscaros, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó sabiendo el miedo que debía de tener Wendy en ese momento, pero lo que vio le sorprendió, Wendy no estaba asustada estaba furiosa y más decidida que nunca a luchar contra quien fuese para rescatar a su amiga.

-Gray, yo traje a Juvia-san a esta misión para animarla, yo quería que volviese a ser la que era y mira en el lío en el que la he metido… Sí, haré lo que me has dicho, pero como alguno de esos hombres se atreva a interponerse entre Juvia-san y yo… Va a saber lo que realmente pasa cuando me enfado- no había dudas ni miedo en su voz, solo una cosa, venganza.

Cuando el mago se dio la vuelta después de colgar Gray aprovechó y le lanzó una bola de hielo que llamó de inmediato su atención, en ese momento Gray se levantó y salió corriendo, lo que hizo que ese mago saliese corriendo detrás de él.

Después de asegurarse que se habían alejado lo suficiente, Wendy corrió al sótano y abrió muy lentamente la puerta. Se asomó y comprobó que no había nadie. Por dentro el sótano era más bien una celda como la de una prisión donde había una puerta con barrotes y lo demás estaba vacío, solo el polvo y la suciedad adornaban ese lugar, olía mal y todo estaba oscuro y húmedo, agarró una antorcha de la entrada y despacio se dirigió a la celda. Cuando llegó a esta la antorcha se le cayó de las manos que cubrían su boca para evitar que un grito escapase de su diminuta garganta.

(Mientras tanto se produce un enfrentamiento entre Erza y el misterioso chico)

Gray corrió tan rápido como pudo recordando las posiciones estratégicas que Erza les había indicado en caso de encontrarse con un enemigo que los hubiese detectado, llego a la posición B1 y allí estaba la hermosa y poderosa Titania, cuando vio al hombre que seguía a Gray le hizo un gesto de que volviese al hotel.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, chaval?- le dijo a Gray el desconocido.

-Te has equivocado de pregunta, más bien deberías preguntar, ¿qué hago en este sitio solo?- le contestó Erza mientras Gray volvía al hotel.

-Sé quién eres maga, mi nombre es Yasu y voy a destruirte, aunque es una lástima, te hubiese entregado a Aria como he hecho con Juvia- dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento Erza sintió como la ira se apoderaba de ella, su cuerpo empezó a brillar señalando que se estaba re equipando una de sus armaduras y con ello significaba que aquel hombre iba a pagar muy caro su atrevimiento por tocar a una de sus compañeras y amigas. Erza no olvidaba, pero mucho peor… No perdonaba y Yasu estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

Cuando finalmente regresó al hotel después de su vueltecita de ida y vuelta, Gray se apoyó en la puerta para tomar una bocanada de aire y escuchó lo que parecía un llanto, en ese momento la sangre abandonó su cuerpo y entró al hotel despacio y con miedo, abrió la puerta del sótano y se encontró a Wendy tirada en el suelo de la celda con algo en brazos, cuando se acercó con otra de las antorchas de la entrada se quedó congelado, literalmente, lo que tenía Wendy en brazos era el cuerpo de Juvia lleno de sangre de los combates que había librado, tenía los ojos cerrados el pelo suelto, la cara sucia de barro y estaba completamente mojada del agua que había en el suelo de la celda, se acercó muy despacio y miró a Wendy.

-Por... Por favor Wendy… Dime que aún respira…- suplicó Gray en un hilo de voz.

Wendy se giro para mirarlo, lloró más fuerte y se abrazó al cuerpo de Juvia con más rabia que nunca. Gray empezó a notar cómo se mareaba y se sentó en el suelo…

-_'Esto no está pasando… Esto no puede estar pasando…'_\- pensó mientras veía el rostro sin expresión de Juvia.

**Bueno hasta aquí un capítulo más de mi fic**, **si lo sé soy mala persona y les dejo en lo más interesante**, con todo esto ya van 7 capítulos, gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic aunque no dejéis reviews y a los que lo leéis y dejáis reviews muchas gracias, vuestros comentarios me hacen querer continuar más con esta historia.

Contestando a los **Reviews:**

**Saroninas: **Si he publicado pronto, pero ya he dejado claro que a partir de ahora solo pondré un cap por semana, el motivo es que voy a empezar las clases aquí y no voy a tener tanto tiempo.

**Lee Ab Koi: **Si en el anterior te deje en lo mejor en este me matas directamente. xD, gracias por tu apoyo como siempre.

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

**~Misdry**


	8. Capitulo 8 La nevada que mancha

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entiende porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

-Como aclaré en el anterior cap, las actualizaciones serán cada 7 días un cap nuevo, hoy debía haberlo publicado el Domingo aquí en España, pero se me hizo tarde y lo publicó hoy Lunes, el siguiente cap será publicado el Domingo. Y desde ese ya será cada 7 días su publicación habitual.

Aclarado esto, vamos a por el octavo capítulo. Y recuerden dejar sus **reviews.**

**Capitulo 8. La nevada que mancha tus manos.**

-Por... Por favor Wendy… Dime que aún respira…- suplicó Gray en un hilo de voz.

Wendy se giro para mirarlo, lloró más fuerte y se abrazó al cuerpo de Juvia con más rabia que nunca. Gray empezó a notar cómo se mareaba y se sentó en el suelo…

-_'Esto no está pasando… Esto no puede estar pasando…'_\- pensó mientras veía el rostro sin expresión de Juvia.

Después de llorar como nunca, Wendy miró a Gray a los ojos y vio que realmente estaba preocupado por Juvia, se calmó un poco y finalmente le habló.

-Gray, Juvia-san está viva, su latido es muy débil y mi magia no la hace nada, pero aún vive- dijo notando como sus lágrimas volvían a caer.

Gray se levantó de un salto, si Juvia realmente estaba viva tenía que sacarla de allí antes de que Aria los encontrase, se acercó a Wendy y le explicó lo que pasaba, entonces la pequeña asintió y Gray levantó a Juvia en sus brazos. Se veía tan frágil y débil en ese momento que Gray hubiese podido pensar que levantaba a una muñeca de porcelana. Wendy le ayudó a acomodar los brazos de Juvia para que no quedasen colgando y la cabeza de Juvia quedó escondida en el cuello de Gray, las débiles respiraciones que daban le hacían saber a Gray que realmente estaba viva.

Finalmente salieron del hotel a toda prisa, el primer punto de encuentro fue con Erza, la cual se encontraba sentada en un tocón de madera cortado y bajo sus pies se encontraba un moribundo Yasu.

-¿Quién es este hombre, Erza-san?- pregunto Wendy.

-Este es Yasu, el 'inocente y adorable abuelito Yasu'- la ironía salía en cada palabra que pronunciaba Titania.

-Erza tenemos que irnos de aquí, no solo por Juvia que está muy mal y tiene que ser llevada a un hospital sino por Aria, viene hacía aquí para capturar a Juvia, se lo escuche a ese inútil que agoniza a tus pies- contestó Gray.

-Bien, este inútil como lo has llamado viene con nosotros, en el gremio tal vez podamos hacer que nos cuente lo que han estado haciendo con las magas de los otros gremios y donde se ocultan Bora y compañía- sentenció Erza.

-Cuando se acabe el interrogatorio… Yasu es mío…- los ojos de Gray reflejaban un odio y frialdad que Erza nunca había visto, realmente estaba Gray empezando a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía Juvia o solo se trataba de proteger el honor de una compañera de gremio…

En seguida llegaron los demás y todos se quedaron de piedra al ver el estado tan lamentable de la pobre Juvia, Gajeel se acercó despacio y rozo con cariño la mejilla de su pequeña 'hermanita', después la dio un beso en la frente y la dijo: _'Aguanta cabeza hueca, eres demasiado dura como para morir en un apestoso sitio como este sin hacer que el 'polito' pagué lo que te dijo',_ obviamente Gray entendió enseguida que el polito era él...

-Debemos irnos de aquí, Aria debe de estar a punto de llegar- informó la peliroja

-Pero tenemos que sacar los billetes del tren… ¿No nos alcanzará?- preguntó angustiada Lucy.

-No tenéis que preocuparos de nada, está todo controlado- Lily estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Y por qué estás tan confiado Lily?- Charle tenía curiosidad.

-Muy sencillo, aprovechando que estábamos muchos vigilando, me escapé y fui a comprar los tickets por si algo como esto pasaba, después de todo era un general en Edoras y no solo por mi fuerza- el pequeño Exceed rebosaba confianza y meneaba la cola de un lado a otro.

-¡Bien hecho Lily!- le felicitó Happy.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a comprar un montón de kiwis- le contestó Erza.

Finalmente corrieron hacía la estación y se lanzaron dentro del tren que debía llevarlos al gremio y que estaba a punto de irse, cuando el tren cerró sus puertas y se puso en marcha, suspiraron de alivio todos. A Juvia la tenían tumbada en dos asientos y cubierta con una manta que habían comprado antes de llegar a la estación para evitar que la gente se asustase.

A Gray le hubiese gustado estar cuidando de Juvia en ese momento, pero era mejor que Wendy se hiciese cargo, después de todo ella tenía más experiencia que él en lo que a curar magos se refería.

-Van a pagar lo que te han hecho Juvia… Te lo prometo- dijo Gray en voz baja pero que Gajeel llegó a escuchar, se acercó a Gray sin que este se diese cuenta.

-No eres el único que va a tomar venganza por lo de hoy y escúchame bien porque no voy a repetírtelo, cuando Juvia salga de esta, porque va a hacerlo, no quiero volver a verte cerca de ella, ¿entendido?- preguntó acero negro en un tono más amenazante que de interrogación.

-No pienso separarme de ella, si no quiere que este a su lado, que me lo diga ella- contestó el peli negro.

-Bien, voy a disfrutar viendo como Juvia te pone en tu lugar de una vez por todas y cuando lo haga, no dudes en mirar hacía donde me encuentre, estaré con una sonrisa triunfante al ver que ella finalmente ha abierto los ojos- y según le dijo eso se sentó con los demás que miraban hacía Gray y hacía Gajeel preguntándose de que habían estado hablando.

-_'Cuando Juvia te ponga en tu lugar de una vez por todas, estaré sonriendo'_\- las últimas palabras de Gajeel no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, esas palabras le habían dolido más que cualquier cosa. Por su mente pasó entonces una pregunta que le hizo arder el estómago: _'¿Y si Juvia realmente lo rechazaba por haber sido un estúpido con ella para siempre?'_…

Cuando el tren finalmente llegó a la estación en la que debían bajarse Gajeel se dirigió hacia donde estaba Juvia y la levantó en brazos fulminando a Gray con la mirada, si Gray pensaba que el Dragon Slayer se lo iba a poner fácil con Juvia estaba muy equivocado, ya que solo él sabía realmente lo que había sufrido Juvia por ese inepto que no había sabido valorarla, cada vez que salían juntos de misión ella se preguntaba si su amado Gray-sama se encontraba bien y cuando se retrasaba rezaba porque no les hubiese pasado nada malo. Gajeel había aguantado los berrinches de su 'hermanita' porque realmente la quería y deseaba que fuese feliz, pero después de enterarse de lo que Gray la había dicho…

-¡Maestro rápido, necesitamos a la enfermera!- gritó desde la entrada una preocupada Mira seguida del grupo que había partido hacía la misión.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, dios mío… Pobre mocosa mía, llevarla a la planta de enfermería ahora mismo- ordenó Makarov.

-¿No vas a dejar que esto quede así, no abuelo?- Laxus Dreyar, el nieto del maestro Makarov había vuelto de una de sus misiones y se había enterado de todo lo que había ocurrido. Después de ver en el estado en el que habían dejado a su compañera de gremio incluso a él se le removieron las tripas.

-Tranquilo Laxus, primero debemos enterarnos de todo lo ocurrido, ¿Gray que ha pasado?, cuéntanoslo todo y no te dejes nada- le indicó el maestro.

Gray se sentó en una de las mesas y todos los demás miembros del gremio lo rodearon, empezó a contarles lo ocurrido sin dejar nada, llegó a la parte de Bora, Aria y Monsieur Sol y vio como sus compañeros que habían luchado contra Phantom Lord en el pasado empezaban a llenarse de ira, cuando les explicó que habían traído un rehén para poder interrogarlo, Erza levantó a susodicho para que todos los viesen y lo volvió a dejar en el suelo de un golpe. Después de pasar horas que ha Gray le parecieron días llegó al final de la historia.

-Muy bien muchachos, ahora que sabemos quienes están detrás de esta misión trampa, podemos actuar en consecuencia con ello, cuando fui al consejo y les conté lo ocurrido, decidieron por primera vez en la historia darnos luz verde para proceder como quisiésemos, por supuesto dentro de la legalidad y con la condición de entregar a la ley a esos rufianes- les explicó Makarov.

-¿A qué esperamos viejo?, ahora es el momento de ajustar cuentas- dijo un encendido Natsu.

-Paciencia mis muchachos, primero esperaremos a que Juvia se recuperé y una vez ella pueda luchar, iremos a buscar esa venganza que tanto queréis…

-Juvia ya está en manos de las enfermeras- les comunicó Mira mientras bajaba del piso de enfermería.

-De acuerdo, ahora solo falta que se recuperé y podremos aplastar a esos ineptos como los hombres que somos- comentó Elfman.

-Chicos… Respecto a Juvia… Las enfermeras me han dicho que está muy grave y no saben si va a sobrevivir a esta noche- dijo Mira casi en un susurro ahogado.

En ese momento se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el gremio y Gray notó como su mundo se venía encima, le fallaron las rodillas y se cayó a la silla de nuevo, esto debía ser una broma macabra del destino. Juvia no podía morir.

**Bien hasta aquí el octavo cap. **La relación de Gajeel y Juvia siempre la he visto como la relación que se da entre hermanos por eso en este capítulo le he dado ese enfoque de hermano que Fairy Tail tiene a Yasu… ¿Qué le ocurrirá?, ¿pasará Juvia de la noche?. Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo cap. Debo deciros que últimamente estoy muy inspirada y cuando publico un capítulo, después dejo escritos los dos próximos, para tener margen, para que me entendáis, este es el cap 8, pues yo ya tengo escritos hasta el 10. No olviden dejar sus **Reviews** que siempre se agradecen y ahora vamos a la contestación de los del anterior cap

**Luniitaturksa: **vaya, siempre es bueno saber de alguien que te sigue desde el primer capítulo. Sobre Juvia, bueno, ya se verá que pasa más adelante. Gracias por tu apoyo. Cierto es un tsundere, pero nos encanta que sea así. Admitámoslo. xD

**Lee Ab Koi: **como siempre muchas gracias por tus reviews dándome tu ánimo, va a ser muy habitual que deje los capítulos en lo mejor, para tener la atención de los lectores. ;)

**Sicaru-chan: **Me alegra muchísimo que mi fic te haya enganchado mucho, motiva mucho saber que lo que escribes llega a la gente y los atrapa en su magia. Gracias por tu apoyo. =D

**Contestados los Reviews ya solo queda decir. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Dentro de 7 días. ~Misdry**


	9. Capitulo 9 La humedad que activa

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entiende porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

Aclarado esto, vamos a por el noveno capítulo. Aprovechando que es ya Sábado aquí esta semana pongo el capítulo antes. Y recuerden dejar sus **reviews.**

**Capitulo 9. La humedad que activa tus pensamientos**

Lentamente Juvia empezó a abrir sus ojos, notaba que estaba tumbada en algo blando, que le dolía al respirar y que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Muy despacito consiguió subir los párpados y distinguió sombras y formas borrosas hasta que su vista se adapto finalmente y logró enfocar.

Estaba en una habitación, la única luz que iluminaba el cuarto provenía de una lámpara colocada en una mesilla, las cortinas de la ventana eran de color banco pero tapaban la ventana, por lo que Juvia dedujo que sería de noche, a su alrededor no había nadie y cuando miró su brazo vio que tenía colocados un montón de vías y que su piel de color blanco porcelana estaba ahora con algunos moratones, siguiendo con la vista el recorrido de las vías vio que terminaban en una especie de 'árbol' metálico donde colgaba una botella transparente boca abajo con una etiqueta que decía 'suero'.

_-'¿Juvia está en la enfermería del gremiol?, ¿cuándo ha llegado Juvia aquí?'-_ se preguntaba confundida la maga.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor para ver si lograba diferenciar algo que pareciese familiar, entonces reparo en el cuerpo que dormía a su lado tumbado hacía delante en una silla con la cabeza apoyada en su cama estaba descansando alguien. Como estaba muy recta en la cama no veía bien quien era pero al girarse se quedó sin aliento. Junto a ella se encontraba durmiendo un joven y apuesto mago, de pelo negro que tenía puesta una manta colocada seguramente por Mirajane.

_-¿Qué… Qué hace Gray-sama aquí?, ¿acaso estaba preocupado por Juvia?-_ la cabeza de Juvia trabajaba al máximo de su capacidad para intentar buscarle una lógica a lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras pensaba vio que Gray se movía un poco, por lo que decidió hacerse la dormida para ver si le escuchaba decir algo, tal y como había predicho Juvia, Gray empezó a desperezarse un poco y se estiró. Miro hacía Juvia y acarició una de sus mejillas.

Momentos después sonó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y entró Erza, Juvia tenía los ojos cerrados y no veía quien entraba de la habitación pero los pasos de la gran Titania eran inconfundibles.

-Bien Gray, ya me quedo yo lo que queda de noche, vete a tu casa y descansa- le dijo Erza.

-Gracias Erza, pero no es necesario que me vaya, puedo quedarme toda la noche si es necesario- contestó Gray.

-Mira Gray, en estos momentos necesitamos que descanses, si finalmente vamos a ir a por _**'ellos'**_ necesitamos a todos los miembros en perfectas condiciones, además si Juvia se despierta y te ve a su lado después de lo dolida que debe estar contigo, ¿qué crees que va a hacer?, aparte de pedirte que te vayas claro- los argumentos de la peli roja eran aplastantes y Gray tuvo que ceder.

Gray se giró, se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente a Juvia: _'Vamos Juvia tienes que salir adelante'_, la dijo y salió en dirección a la puerta.

-En eso si que estoy de acuerdo con él Juvia, vamos, eres una luchadora pequeña- la animó Titania sin saber que Juvia estaba escuchándola y procesando lo que acababa de pasar con Gray.

-'_¿Gray-sama acaba de darle un beso a Juvia en la frente?, ¿es verdad, o solo parte de la imaginación de Juvia como siempre?', 'deja de ser tan ingenua Juvia… Gray-sama ya te dijo que lo pensaba de ti… Ahora ya es tarde para perdonarlo'_\- los pensamientos iban y venían a una velocidad increíble por la mente de Juvia.

Finalmente decidió que se 'despertaría' delante de Erza para saber lo que la había ocurrido y como había llegado allí. Empezó a moverse lentamente como había pasado hace unos minutos y abrió los ojos lentamente como si realmente estuviese despertando ahora.

-¿Erza-san?- preguntó

-¡Juvia!, por fin has despertado, oh dios mío, nos tenías tan preocupados- la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Juvia pensaba que iba a morir de asfixia.

-Juvia también se alegra de verla Erza-san, ¿cómo ha llegado Juvia aquí?, ¿está Wendy bien?, ¿qué ha pasado con Yasu?- tenía mil preguntas que hacer y Erza no se iba a ir de allí sin contestárselas.

-Tranquila, tranquila, nos enteramos del fraude de la misión por el maestro, el cual nos dividió en dos grupos, mi grupo y yo llegamos a la estación cuando Wendy entraba y nos contó lo ocurrido, después fuimos a rescatarte y a Yasu nos lo trajimos como rehén para sacarle información y a ti te trajimos a la enfermería del gremio, eso en respuesta a tu primera y tercera pregunta- dos de tres preguntas de Juvia contestadas.

-Sí, Wendy está bien, pero muy preocupada por ti como todos los del gremio, estamos pensando en tomar represalias contra los que te hicieron eso, vamos a esperar a que estés bien y entonces iremos a por **'ellos'**\- los ojos de Erza le transmitían a Juvia que realmente la querían vengar y que ella la protegería de todo.

-Ahora debes descansar, iré al gremio y les diré a todos que despertaste, les mentiré un poco y les diré que estas bien, ya que nos estamos turnando para cuidarte, si les digo que aún están así no querrán irse a dormir, así que les diré que tú ya estás bien para que descansen y veremos quién se queda contigo hasta la mañana- la dijo para tranquilizarla.

-Erza-san… Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama se quedé con ella, así que Juvia la pide que por favor Gajeel-kun sea quien cuide de Juvia hasta mañana… Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama cuide nunca más de ella- las palabras que estaba pronunciando en voz alta la estaban destrozando por dentro, pero si había decidido cambiar, era mejor que Gray-sama estuviese lejos de ella, hasta que pudiese plantarle cara.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que les diga eso?- preguntó Erza con cara de que iba a aceptar la decisión que tomase.

-Sí, Juvia quiere eso por favor Erza-san- contestó.

-Bien, en ese caso, ahora mismo voy a decirle a Gajeel que venga y a Gray que no pasé por aquí hasta que tú no lo decidas- dicho esto siguió el camino hacia la puerta y desapareció tras de ella dejando a Juvia pensando en lo que acaba de hacer.

Erza iba bajando las escaleras lentamente, tenía ahora mismo la responsabilidad de decirle a su compañero Gray que en estos momentos Juvia no quería verle y que Gajeel era en quien estaba confiando ahora, lo de Gajeel no la sorprendía pues esos dos siempre se habían visto como hermanos y siempre cuidaban el uno del otro. Pero lo peor iba a ser decirle a Gray eso. Llegó al piso de abajo y vio que Gray estaba cenando algo antes de irse a su casa, lo que significaba que la noticia le iba a llegar enseguida.

-Escucharme todos chicos, Juvia ya ha despertado y se encuentra bien- les comunicó la peliroja.

Todos se pusieron a dar saltos y voces de alegría, aquello debía de ser un momento mágico y maravilloso para todo el gremio, pero Erza sabía que tenía que hacer lo que le había prometido a Juvia.

-De acuerdo, ahora quiero deciros unas cosas que Juvia me ha pedido expresamente, la primera es que sea Gajeel quien la cuide hasta mañana, así que los demás podéis iros a dormir y descansar, seguramente mañana podáis verla y segunda…- miró fijamente a Gray que tenía cara de confusión tras haber escuchado que Juvia quería que fuese Gajeel y no él quien la cuidase.

-La segunda es para ti Gray… Juvia me ha pedido que te diga que no quiere que vayas a verla… Ni que cuides de ella… En otras palabras no quiere que te acerques a ella hasta que esté lista para enfrentarte después de lo que ocurrió entre vosotros- la dolía en el alma decirle eso a su compañero, pero Juvia también lo era y no iba a fallar a su amiga.

Gray sintió como si el suelo se convirtiese en arenas movedizas que empezaban a tirar de él para absorberlo y matarlo, no podía ser cierto, Juvia no podía haberle dicho eso a Erza, levantó la vista y fijo sus ojos en los de Titania, no había error, sus ojos no mentían, realmente Juvia había pedido eso. Pues si pensaba que iba a dejar que lo apartase a un lado sin que presentase batalla, estaba muy equivocada.

-Gray, no hagas ninguna tontería, es una petición de Juvia, al menos respétala por una vez en tu vida, polo con patas- la voz de Gajeel era tan fría que en ese momento Gray dudaba de que no fuese un mago de hielo como él en lugar de un Dragon Slayer.

-Gray, aunque me duela decirlo, Gajeel tiene razón, Juvia me ha pedido que te lo diga, hasta que no esté preparada, lo mejor es que te mantengas lejos de ella y no vayas a verla- contestó Erza.

Gray no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, primero acero negro y ahora Titania se ponía en su contra, muy bien, les haría creer que aceptaría la decisión de Juvia, pero cuando bajaran la guardia entraría y hablaría con ella, si Juvia pensaba que iba a poder evadirse del tema fácilmente es que realmente no le conocía.

-Muy bien, haré lo que decís, no me acercaré a Juvia, hasta que ella me lo pida- mintió Gray. '_Vosotros confiaros, pero esto no va a quedar así Juvia, eso te lo puedo jurar'_\- sentenció mentalmente el mago de hielo.

**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. **Sí, la tortura en la que me estoy especializando se llama 'dejar el capítulo en lo más interesante'. xD ¿Qué tendrá en mente Gray para hablar con Juvia a solas?. ¿Conseguirá que le escuche o ella no le hará caso?. Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. Ahora como siempre a la contestación de** reviews**.

-**Sicaru-chan: **Veo que cada vez te tengo más enganchada a mi Fic, espero que lo sigas hasta el final con tanta emoción como hasta ahora. ^^

-**Saroninas: **Aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que finalmente haya valido la pena la espera y sí, Gajeel y Juvia son para mí como hermanos. 8D

-**Guest: **Juvia ya ha salido de la gravedad por ahora, no te preocupes.

**-Lee Ab Koi: **El siguiente capítulo para que lo disfrutes, como hasta ahora. ;D

-**Makira Clishurami:** Vaya, me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto mi Fic, siempre es muy alentador que te digan algo así. Entonces esperaré tu Review cada vez que publique un nuevo cap. Saludos.

**Hasta aquí todo, nos vemos en 7 días con el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos.**

**Misdry~**


	10. Capitulo 10 La glacial respuesta

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entiende porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

Aclarado esto, vamos a por el décimo capítulo. 10 caps ya… Guau… Gracias a todos los que me seguís desde entonces. Y recuerden dejar sus preciosos y motivantes **reviews.**

**Capitulo 10. La glacial respuesta que susurran tus labios**

Gajeel subía las escaleras mentalizándose, Erza le había dicho que Juvia estaba llena de moratones debido a los golpes que había sufrido, pero lo peor era su estado anímico, debía evitar tocar el tema de Gray como fuese posible o eso podría hacer que su delicado estado empeorase. Ya que Erza había mentido al gremio para que se fuesen a descansar, pero Juvia no estaba fuera de peligro ni mucho menos. Llegó a la puerta y llamó.

-¿Eres tú, Gajeel-kun?- preguntaron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Por supuesto que soy yo tonta, a quien has mandado llamar a la loca de Erza, ¿puedo pasar o estas con cosas de chicas y no puedo?- contestó maliciosamente el Dragon Slayer.

-¡Gajeel-kun, no le digas esas cosas a Juvia que se avergüenza!, pasa anda- por su tono de voz, Juvia debía de estar sonrojada por lo que Gajeel había conseguido animarla como esperaba.

Finalmente entró y contuvo la respiración un par de segundos, tumbada en la cama estaba la mujer a la que consideraba su hermanita, estaba tapada con las sábanas pero sus brazos que se encontraban por fuera mostraban algunos moratones tal y como Erza le había explicado, se acercó y se sentó en la silla cerca de la cama, miró a Juvia y la agarró de la mano.

-Menudo susto le has dado a todo el gremio, casi los matas a todos, un poco más y lo que no consiguió hacer Acnologia casi lo haces tú solita, ¿en qué estabas pensando cabeza hueca?- aunque quería ser amable con ella, las palabras de hermano mayor enfadado salieron disparadas de su boca y no pudo frenarlas. Pero para su sorpresa Juvia sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras le miraba.

-Por eso Juvia quería que Gajeel-kun se quedase con ella hasta la mañana, Juvia sabía que Gajee-kun no iba a ser compasivo en exceso como los demás y que regañaría a Juvia por portarse como una tonta- la sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara.

-Bueno… Descansa un poco anda, ya seguiremos con tus regaños más tarde- sonó más tierno de lo que acero negro quería, pero no dijo nada más.

-Gajeel-kun… ¿Erza-san le ha contado a Gray-sama lo que Juvia la ha pedido?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Por supuesto, ese polo con patas no se va a pasar por aquí si sabe lo que le conviene, es más, como se le ocurra aparecer por este cuarto, le voy a dar una patada de tal fuerza que van a tener que irlo a buscar a Isla Tenrou- contestó.

-Gracias Gajeel-kun… En estos momentos Juvia no puede enfrentar a Gary-sama, que estés aquí protegiendo a Juvia, es muy importante para Juvia- sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Como empieces a llorar me voy, ya te dije que no quería verte llorar más por culpa de ese descerebrado, ¿dónde está esa maga que me dijo que iba a cambiar después de pasar por la fase de aceptación de lo ocurrido?- preguntó Gajeel, sabía que no debía presionarla por su estado de salud, pero si volvía hacía atrás no pasaría página y no podría perdonar o olvidar para siempre al maldito Gray.

-¡No!, Juvia dejará de llorar, pero por favor Gajeel-kun… No dejes sola a Juvia… Juvia tiene miedo de quedarse sola…- suplicó la peli azul.

-Juvia… ¿Qué ye ha pasado allí?... Ese miedo a estar sola…- No sabía si continuar las preguntas que tenía o dejarlas pasar.

-Tienes razón, Juvia le contará a Gajeel-kun que fue lo que le pasó a Juvia. Después de que Yasu bajase a Juvia al sótano, había muchos magos esperando a Juvia, uno tras otro empezaron a atacar a Juvia, pero como bien sabes Juvia es muy fuerte y empezó a derrotarlos, esos idiotas no saben que el cuerpo de Juvia está formado por agua, por lo que los magos de ataques físicos no hicieron nada a Juvia, pero finalmente un mago que dominaba la electricidad no tan bien como Laxus-san atacó a Juvia y la derribó de un solo golpe. Por lo que Juvia pudo escuchar antes de caer desmayada, ese mago es conocido como la mano derecha de Bora- respiró profundamente y esperó a que la contestase su amigo.

-Juvia… Yo… Lo… Lo siento… Te prometí cuando dejamos Phantom Lord que siempre cuidaría de ti y mira en el estado en el que te encuentras- mientras hablaba Gajeel cerraba los puños y apretaba con fuerza.

-Juvia no tiene nada que perdonar a Gajeel-kun, esta misión ha servido para que Juvia comprenda que debe mejorar y que Fairy Tail es la familia de Juvia ahora y siempre la protegerán- estiró su mano pidiendo la de su amigo y este se la dio la apretó con fuerza.

-Tienes razón, ahora no estamos solos como antes, pero aún así, te prometo que voy a hacerles pagar lo que te hicieron cuando vayamos a por ellos- y besó la mano de Juvia.

(Mientras tanto en el salón de Fairy Tail)

-Mira a Gray, parece muy triste Lucy- le comentaba una pequeña maga de cabellos azules, conocida por el nombre de Levi McGarden, Levi no era muy alta ni voluptuosa como otras compañeras de gremio, pero era una de las más inteligentes.

-La verdad es que tiene una cara deprimente- contestó Lucy mirando a Gray.

-Élfd sesad losf hgaf fuscagdo- intervino Natsu con la boca llena de carne.

-¡No hables con la boca llena!. Y ¿qué has dicho?- preguntó enojada la maga de espíritus celestiales.

_-'Él se lo ha buscado'_, eso ha dicho Natsu- tradujo Happy a las dos magas que no entendían a su compañero cuando tenía la boca llena.

Ajeno a la conversación sobre él que estaban teniendo sus compañeros, Gray estaba pensando una manera para sortear a Gajeel y poder hablar a solas con Juvia, _'no quiere que vayas a verla y no quiere que la protejas'_, Erza había sido muy clara, pero él no iba a aceptar esa decisión, Juvia la había pedido que le dijese eso porque seguramente seguía enfadada con él por la conversación tan desafortunada que tuvieron, pero esto se iba a zanjar de una buena vez, no iba a seguir sintiéndose tan culpable ni miserable, si Juvia le perdonaba sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero si ella lo rechazaba también lo sabía, si ella lo rechazaba él iba a luchar por volver a ganarse su confianza y hacer que ella volviese a creer en él y en lo que sentía por él. Ya que si de algo estaba convencido era de que Juvia lo amaba y eso ella no iba a poder olvidarlo de un día para otro. Ella era de él y de nadie más que a él.

-¿Quieres un poco de zumo Gray?- la pregunta inocente de Wendy le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, gracias Wendy- contestó educadamente Gray y agarró el vaso que le ofrecía.

-Gray… ¿estás bien?, cuando te traía el zumo tu cara estaba tomando una expresión muy fría y no pestañeabas- en sus palabras estaba claro que Wendy estaba preocupada por él.

-Tranquila, eran solo cosas mías, estaba pensando y no me di cuenta de que estaba poniendo caras raras- la dijo en tono más amigable para tranquilizarla.

Mientras conversaba con Wendy, vio como Gajeel bajaba del piso de enfermería y se dirigía al cuarto de baño, como la enfermería no tenía ninguno, si alguien necesitaba ir debía bajar al de la planta de abajo y Gray sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba.

-Discúlpame Wendy, tengo que hacer unas cosas, después hablamos- se disculpó con la pequeña.

Como todos estaban muy entretenidos, ninguno vio como Gray subía las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de enfermería donde se encontraba Juvia, llegó a la puerta y entró sin llamar.

-Gajeel-kun, vienes muy pronto, Juvia te dijo que no tuvieses pris … ¡Gray-sama!, ¿qué hace aquí en el cuarto de Juvia?- estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza pero también estaba sonrojada por su enfado.

-Venir a verte, por supuesto, ¿de verdad pensabas que iba a dejar las cosas así?- preguntó irónico el mago de hielo.

-Juvia ya le ha dicho a Erza que le dijese a Gray-sama que no la molestase hasta que Juvia no quisiese verle- estaba muy enfada.

Gray se giro y cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie los molestase, mientras aclaraban ciertos asuntos.

-¡¿Qué haces Gray-sama?!- preguntó muy nerviosa la maga de agua.

Gray se giro desde la puerta, sonrío y se guardó la llave en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Muy bien Juvia, ahora estamos los dos solos, vamos a hablar y se van a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas- estaba decidido, ahora debía empezar su estrategia para recuperar a Juvia, tanto si le perdonaba, como si le pedía que se marchase.

-¡GRAY-SAMA SE HA VUELTO LOCO!, ¡¿CÓMO SE ENCIERRA SOLO CON JUVIA?!, ¡SALGA DEL CUARTO Y DEJE A JUVIA SOLA!- la pobre Lockser estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto y gritaba para evitar mostrar su sonrojo a Gray que la veía igualmente.

-La culpa es tuya Juvia, no me has dejado otra alternativa para hablar contigo, no, no me voy a ir hasta que hablemos y sí, estoy un poco loco, pero eso es también culpa tuya- dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.** Bueno parece que vamos a tener una conversación muy interesante en el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Gray a Juvia para que ahora se encuentren en esa situación?. ¿Se resolverá esa pregunta en el próximo capítulo?. ¿Dejaré de cortar los capítulo en lo más interesante para que no me odien?. xD .Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capi. Pero ahora como siempre contestación a los **reviews** del cap anterior:

**Sicaru-chan: **Por supuesto no iba a dejar morir a nuestra querida Juvia, como siempre gracias por tu review. =D

**Saroninas: **Me alegro mucho de que las semanas se te hagan cortas y estés esperando mi Fic como siempre, gracias por tu mensaje de apoyo. ^^

**AntonioX: **El suspenso es lo que le da alegría a la vida(?), sinceramente lo hago sin darme cuenta comienzo a escribir un capítulo y siempre decido cortarlo en ese momento justo que hace que los que leéis mi fic me odiéis. Espero que no me odies y sigas leyendo y comentando mi fic. xD

**Lee Ab Koi: **Ya veremos que le depara el destino más adelante a Gray, pero de momento parece que tiene lo que se merece. Gracias por comentar como siempre. :)

**Makira Clishurami: **Con respecto a tu pregunta, la repuesta es no, en este fic solo quiero centrarme en Gruvia aunque si interaccionaran con otros personajes como hasta ahora. Aunque no descarto algún momento puntual de otras parejas. Hasta el próximo review. ;)

**Martel: **Aquí lo tienes. Espero que lo disfrutes.

**Bien, hasta aquí las contestaciones, **debo deciros que estoy muy ilusionada y contenta de tener que contestar cada vez a más reviews, porque eso significa que cada vez más leéis mi fic y es algo que me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo, ya no solo para este fic, sino para más en el futuro. **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Misdry~**


	11. Capitulo 11 El río que cae de tu pelo

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entiende porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

Bueno, vamos a por un capítulo más, o uno de los más esperados para los que siguen mi Fic, como siempre espero que lo disfruten y me comenten que les pareció con sus preciosos y motivadores **reviews**.

**Capitulo 11. El río que cae de tu pelo**

Gray fue decidido a donde Juvia se encontraba, se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de su cama, subió una pierna encima de la otra, cruzó los brazos en el pecho y miró a Juvia. Era el momento de empezar a solucionar problemas.

-Bien, Juvia, vamos a aclarar unas cosas tú y yo- dijo el mago de hielo, aunque ver como estaba Juvia de moratones y de frágil le dolía en el alma y quería consolarla, lo primero era lo primero.

-¿Cuál de todas Gray-sama?, ¿la última vez que rechazó a Juvia?, ¿Cuándo la llamó… Ya sabe?, Juvia no sabe a que se refiere Gray-sama- la voz de Juvia sonaba dura, irónica y con odio.

La asustada y tímida Juvia que acababa de ver Gray cuando había cerrado la puerta con llave, ya no estaba, en su lugar había una mujer con seguridad en sí misma, luchadora y con ganas de hacérselo pagar, eso a Gray en lugar de sorprenderle le gustó, hablar con Juvia ahora iba a ser más serio y real.

-Muy bien, veo que recuerdas algunas cosas, será mejor que empecemos por el principio, ¿no te parece?- Gray empezó a recordar aquel día…

(Inicio del FlashBack)

Era un día soleado y hermoso como los que normalmente se daban en Fiore últimamente, como de costumbre la paz de este reino era alterada por un ruidoso y problemático gremio conocido como Fairy Tail, en el que sus magos integrantes eran famosos por los destrozos que ocasionaban cuando iban a hacer una misión.

-¿Quién ha dibujado este garabato en el cartel de misiones?- preguntó Gray en voz alta.

-¿Cuál garabato dices Gray?- Mirajane se acercó para ver a que se refería su compañero.

-A este garabato- y señaló a un dibujo que representaba un símbolo de buena suerte y esperanza.

Mirajane empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, ya que el 'garabato' lo había dibujado y puesto allí ella para desear buena suerte a sus compañeros de gremio, de los cuales se preocupaba cada vez que salían de misión.

-Ahhhh… No sabía que lo había dibujado tú Mira…- Gray movía los brazos de arriba abajo intentando disculparse por hacer llorar a su compañera.

-Ya ha vuelto a hacer Gray que Mira llore, este nunca aprende… Jajajaja- Comentaba una Cana algo animada por el alcohol que ya llevaba en el cuerpo.

-No sea así Cana-san, Gray-sama no lo hace apropósito- defendía al pelinegro una adorable Juvia.

-Tú le perdonaría todo a Gray… Juvia enserio… No te entiendo a veces, él siempre te rechaza pero tú aguantas y sigues detrás de él…- dijo la morena mientras tomaba otro trago de uno de sus barriles.

-Eso es porque Gray-sama es siempre bueno y dulce con Juvia- fantaseaba la maga de agua.

-¿Le has dicho ya lo que te ha propuesto Vastia?- la preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-No, ahora mismo iba Juvia a decírselo, espero que Gray-sama este de acuerdo- dijo risueña.

Juvia se dirigió donde Gray se encontraba aún tratando de consolar a Mira, se puso a su lado y agarró su brazo como solía hacer cada vez que podía, ya que era una costumbre de ella hacer eso.

-Mira-san, ¿Juvia puede llevarse un momento a Gray-sama?. Es importante para Juvia- preguntó a la peliblanca.

-Claro, claro, ahora mismo Juvia, no te preocupes por mi- la actitud de Mira había cambiado radicalmente, ya que Mira era una fiel defensora de que Juvia y Gray algún día estarían juntos, aunque ella misma tuviese que meterse.

-¡Oye!, espera un minuto Juvia, estaba escogiendo misión para irme con Natsu y los demás- reprochó Gray a Juvia.

-Juvia solo le quitará unos minutos a Gray-sama, por favor, es importante para Juvia- suplicó la maga.

Viendo en los ojos de Juvia que debía ser algo importante, aceptó a regañadientes y salieron del gremio, se colocaron detrás y se sentaron en uno de los bancos que allí había.

-Bien, te escuchó- comenzó a decir Gray.

-Vera Gray-sama, Juvia se ha encontrado esta mañana a Lyon-sama en el mercado y este le ha pedido a Juvia que fuese con él a tomar algo, cosa que Juvia no ha aceptado por supuesto, ya que Juvia solo iría a tomar algo con Gray-sama- la ex de Phantom estaba empezando a contarle y a Gray no le estaba gustando nada la conversación, que Lyon intentase seducir a Juvia era algo que no le gustaba y se estaba cabreando.

-Pero Lyon-sama insistió y Juvia al final aceptó el ir este fin de semana a tomar algo con Lyon-sama, así que Juvia espera que Gray-sama no se enfade y comprenda que Juvia solo va a ir a tomar algo con Lyon-sama como amigos- terminó de hablar y le miro.

-¿Porqué me cuentas estas cosas que no me importan Juvia?- preguntó Gray enfadado.

-Ju… Juvia pensó que debía decírselo a Gray-sama- agachó la cabeza y se miró las manos.

-Te equivocas Juvia, lo que hagas con tú vida, es tú problema, no me importas, a mi no me importa si te vas con Lyon, con Hibiki o quien quieras, te lo he dicho miles de veces Juvia, yo no siento nada por ti, nunca voy a sentir nada por ti, para mí no eres más que una molestia que no para de acosarme y seguirme a todos lados, como un perrito que busca que su amo le de mimos, entiéndelo de una vez Juvia, entre tú y yo, nunca habrá nada- en un ataque de celos y rabia Gray había dicho un montón de tonterías y acababa de hacer mucho daño a Juvia.

-Juvia entiende… Juvia no sabía que Gray-sama se sentía así con ella… Juvia lo lamenta mucho Gray-sama… Juvia le promete que no va a volver a molestar nunca más a Gray-sama- y salió corriendo en dirección a Fairy Hills mientras el cielo se llenaba de nubes y empezaba a llover fuertemente.

Juvia corrió hacía Fairy Hills todo lo rápido que podían llevarla sus piernas, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y recordaba una y otra vez las palabras que su querido Gray-sama acababa de soltarla: _'no me importas, me da igual con quien te vayas, lo que hagas es tú problema, te veo como una molestia, entre tú y yo, nunca habrá nada'._ En ese momento Juvia sintió como se le rompía el corazón por segunda vez, pero mientras corría se chocó con alguien y cuando levantó la vista, se trataba de Gajeel-kun. Quien la consoló y al que ella le explicó lo sucedido.

(Fin del FlashBack)

-Juvia… Lo siento, se que lo que te dije estuvo mal, que digo mal, soy la mayor de las basuras por lo que te dije Juvia, por eso estoy aquí, quiero que arreglemos las cosas y que vuelvan a ser como antes.

-¿Cómo cuando Juvia era un perrito detrás de Gray-sama suplicando por mimos?, o tal vez Gray-sama se refiere a lo de… ¿Ser una molestia y una acosadora?, olvídelo Gray-sama, Juvia no lo va a perdonar nunca- estaba muy dolida con él y aunque las palabras que le estaba dedicando el mago de hielo la hacían querer saltar a sus brazos y decirle que no pasaba nada que lo perdonaba, su orgullo era ahora mismo lo que la impedía decirlo y hacerlo.

-Juvia… Sé que estás dolida… Seguramente también muy enfadada, pero quiero que sepas que esas palabras las dije por celos, si, celos, de saber que te ibas a ir con Lyon- sin darse cuenta Gray parecía que se estaba excusando.

-¿Celos?, ¿Gray-sama celoso?, jajajajaja, no crea que Juvia es tonta, si realmente Gray-sama estuviese arrepentido de lo que le dijo a Juvia, habría ido a buscarla ese mismo día para disculparse o si no la habría buscado al día siguiente. Pero nadie vino a disculparse con Juvia nunca, Juvia lloró y lloró durante días, esperando y deseando en su corazón que lo que Gray-sama la había dicho, fuese mentira o fruto de un engaño, pero pasaban los días y Juvia empezó a creer en las palabras que Gray-sama la dijo, Juvia cree en esas palabras y ahora es cuando Juvia le pide a Gray-sama, que salga de la habitación y de su vida para siempre- Juvia fue tajante.

-Comprendo que necesitas tiempo y que fui un cobarde Juvia, pero si me dejas… Puedo demostrarte que estoy arrepentido, que no siento de verdad lo que te dije, que me importas Juvia- Gray estaba viendo que la perdía.

-¿No la has escuchado hielito?, te ha dicho que te largues de aquí- la voz de Gajeel asustó a los dos jóvenes que se giraron y miraron en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Cómo has conseguido abrir?- preguntó Gray.

-Le pedí a Mira la llave maestra cuando subí y vi que habías cerrado la puerta. Sí, supuse que haría una estupidez y no me he equivocado. Y creo haber escuchado a Juvia decirte que salgas de aquí- Acero negro estaba empezando a cabrearse.

-Juvia… Escúchame…- empezó a decir.

-No Gray-sama, Juvia no quiere ni tiene porque escucharle, Juvia le pide que se vaya y que a partir de ahora cuando vea a Juvia, la ignore, porque es lo que Juvia va a hacer con Gray-sama ahora- lo cortó y concluyó.

Gray se levantó de la silla al ver que no iba a escucharle, lo mejor ahora era darla tiempo para que se calmase y se recuperase, pero lo peor fue cuando se dirigió a la puerta y vio a Gajeel apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con su sonrisa de medio lado característica, cuando finalmente Gray pasó a su lado este le dijo: _'te lo dije Gray, te lo dije'_ y cuando Gray salió, cerró la puerta aún sonriendo.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo.** Me ha quedado más largo de lo normal, pero es que este capítulo merecía ser bien explicado, sí, me odian por como he dejado el capítulo con un Gajeel arrogante, una Juvia cambiando y un Gray destrozado… Pero aún queda mucho Fic para solucionar un par de cosas. Ahora que Juvia lo ha rechazado ¿va Gray a luchar por reconquistarla?, si es así, ¿dejará Juvia que Gray la reconquiste? Y lo más importante ¿dejaré de torturarlas/les con capítulos como estos?. Quién sabe. Tendrán que leer el próximo capítulo para saberlo. Ahora a contestar sus preciosos **reviews**.

**Saroninas: **me alegra saber que tus fines son geniales, sobre Gray bueno, dicen que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Lo mismo es hora de cambiar.

**Sicaru-chan: **Gruvia bajo mi punto de vista es una de las parejas más complicadas de FT, ya que en unos momentos Gray rechaza a Juvia pero en otras se apoya en ella. Estos dos quieren hacernos sufrir. xD

**Martel: **Bueno, dejarlo en la mejor parte es una manera de llamar la atención de los que leéis mi fic. ^^

**Lee Ab Koi: **Sí, el anterior cap fue un poco rápido, debido a que quería llegar a este capítulo ya, para poder empezar a mostrar el cambio en ambos (Gray y Juvia) y no quedarme atascada en un remolino de tortura psicológica.

**JuviaLF: **… Guau… Sinceramente me has sacado los colores y me he puesto roja como un tomate, tu comentario ha sido muy agradable para mí y me gusta mucho que hayas visto la relación de hermanos de Gajeel y Juvia que quería mostrar. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios. ;)

**Makira Clishurami: **No puedo parar de cortar en lo mejor, ¡Sí, soy malvada!. Muhahahahah, no quiero matar a mis lectores por favor, solo haceros sufrir un poquito y guau que digas que adoras mi historia es muy de agradecer. Confetis para todos. *tira ella también confetis*. Oh no… Que Gray me está mirando mal… Lo dejamos para otra ocasión… xD

**Hasta aquí los reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Misdry~**


	12. Capitulo 12 La escarcha que respiran

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic. Esta semana actualizo más tarde porque he estado liada con asuntos de estudios y demás.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entiende porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

Comenzamos un nuevo capítulo, ahora viene ya lo interesante, vamos a ello:

**Capitulo 12. La escarcha que respiran tus pulmones**

-¿Estás segura de lo que acabas de hacer Juvia?- preguntó un confundido Gajeel mientras se sentaba en la silla cerca de Juvia.

-Sí, Juvia está segura de lo que acaba de hacer Gajeel-kun, Juvia quiere empezar de cero como le dijo a Gajeel-kun y Gray-sama no va a volver a formar parte de la vida de Juvia aunque eso la duela en el alma y cada vez que lo vea su corazón lata- Juvia estaba convencida, si quería cambiar el primer paso era olvidarse de Gray-sama.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?- ahora acero negro tenía curiosidad y sonreía de medio lado.

-Primero Juvia se pondrá bien, después Juvia irá con el gremio a detener a Bora y finalmente Juvia volverá a hacer misiones con Gajeel-kun y con su familia de Fairy Tail- se la veía ilusionada, pero Gajeel sabía que eso era por fuera, por dentro sabía que estaría ahora mismo destrozada.

Mientras estaban en un incomodo silencio la tripa de Gajeel empezó a rugir en protesta del hambre que tenía ya que desde que Juvia había sido ingresada en la enfermería no había probado bocado. Y ahora que por fin se había relajado su estómago se quejaba.

-Gajeel-kun, baja a comer algo, Juvia necesita estar sola un momento- dijo seria.

-Vale, pero si necesitas algo me das un grito y subo corriendo- se levantó de la silla y salió por la puerta en dirección a las escaleras.

Juvia esperó a que las pisadas de Gajeel no se escuchasen para romper a llorar desconsoladamente, había estado a punto de creer a su Gray-sama sobre lo de que estaba arrepentido, pero Juvia sabía perfectamente que volver al pasado solo les traería problemas a ambos, ahora ella debía pasar página, la dolería mucho estar cerca de él y no poder hablarle y agarrarse a él como siempre. Pero cuando la rompió el corazón se prometió así misma que se haría fuerte y lo superaría como hizo en su día con Bora. Caprichoso el destino que iba a enfrentar a dos hombres que habían marcado su vida.

(Mientras tanto en casa de Gray)

Después de la conversación con Juvia, Gray había salido disparado del gremio y no había hablado con nadie, sentía tanta rabia y dolor en ese momento que podría haberla pagado con cualquiera de sus compañeros y sabía que no se lo merecían, se fue a su casa, abrió la puerta, cerro despacio para no dar un portazo que alarmase a sus vecinos, se dirigió al salón y se apoyó en una mesa.

-Maldita sea Juvia, ¿porqué no me crees?- de la rabia empujo todo lo que tenía encima del escritorio que se esparció por el suelo.

_-'Juvia le pide que se vaya y que a partir de ahora cuando vea a Juvia, la ignore, porque es lo que Juvia va a hacer con Gray-sama ahora'_\- las palabras de Juvia no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Se sentó en uno de sus sofás y empezó a respirar pausadamente para intentar tranquilizarse, desde el día que había conocido a Juvia sabía que iba a ser una mujer especial para él, pero era irónico que ahora que la había perdido era cuando se había dado cuenta. Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, Juvia era su chica y eso no lo iba a cambiar nadie, se enfrentaría a todo el que se opusiese, empezando por Gajeel.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, ni mucho menos Juvia- se animó a sí mismo.

Se levantó, fue a su cuarto y se quito la ropa, sacó ropa limpia y se fue al baño, después de una buena ducha relajante salió y se tapo con una toalla atada a la cintura, se quedó mirándose en el espejo, la cicatriz de su cadera seguía llamándole la atención por mucho tiempo que pasase, se vistió, recogió todo y se tiro literalmente encima de la cama, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido después de dar muchas vueltas.

(De regreso al gremio)

El sol asomaba por la ventana de enfermería del ruidoso gremio de Fairy Tail, lo que despertó a cierta maga de agua que quería levantarse para ver el sol después de lo que la parecía una eternidad, pero cuando se dirigía allí fue interceptada por una de sus compañeras.

-¡Qué haces levantada Juvia!, aún no estás recuperada del todo- regañaba a la maga de agua una pequeña maga que sostenía un libro y llevaba sus gafas características.

-Levy-san, Juvia no quiere estar más en la cama, a Juvia la duele todo el cuerpo de estar en esta cama tan dura- Juvia utilizaba un tono algo infantil para que McGarden se apiadas de ella.

-Está bien, pero como Gajeel venga y te vea, no me hago responsable de que se ponga como un loco a gritarte- contestó.

Levy se había quedado cuidando de Juvia hacía unos minutos, ya que Gajeel se había ido a su casa con Lily para ducharse, cambiarse, desayunar y volver. Y no quería que se formase ninguna escena como la de la noche anterior, así que le pidió a la pequeña Levy que cuidase de Juvia, a cambio el se lo recompensaría, pero Juvia no quería saber cómo se lo agradecería.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿quieres andar un poco por esta planta?- preguntó a la Lockser.

-Juvia se muere por ponerse su ropa y salir de aquí, Juvia ya está bien, así que Juvia ya no se va a quedar aquí más- se fue directa a donde estaba su ropa, tiro de la cortina que tapaba su cama y se vistió.

-No creo que sea buena idea Juvia… La enfermera no te ha dado el alta y hasta mañana no viene…- estaba preocupada.

-Tranquila Levy-san, Juvia no va a hacer ninguna locura, Juvia solo quiere bajar a ver a sus compañeros de gremio y volver a su cuarto de Fairy Hills- estaba muy animada, pero era todo una mera distracción para que no notase que realmente estaba mal. No por fuera sino por dentro. Se había pasado toda la noche sin dormir y llorando a escondidas de Gajeel.

Finalmente Levy se dio por vencida, Juvia se apoyó en ella y juntas bajaron dejando atrás la odiosa sala de enfermería. Cuando bajaron ya había algunos magos armando alboroto como de costumbre.

Elfman discutía con Evergreen como la pareja que formaban aunque los dos eran tan orgullosos que no aceptarían fácilmente lo que sentían entre ellos. En otro rincón del gremio Mirajane regañaba al maestro Makarov que había vuelto a hacer alguna de las suyas. Y en una mesa central se encontraba el grupo de Natsu, con Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Charle y sí, también estaba Gray-sama. Respiró hondo y finalmente dijo.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- y se inclinó haciendo su típico saludo mientras sonreía.

Todos se giraron corriendo, incluido Gray, quien no paraba de mirar a Juvia como si acabase de ver un ángel caído del cielo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que la enfermera no la había dado el alta.

-Me alegro de verte ya levantada Juvia- animó una contenta Lissana. Que era la hermana pequeña de Mirajane y Elfman y al igual que estos tenía el pelo de color blanco y usaba la magia Take Over, aunque no tan bien como sus dos hermanos mayores.

-Gracias Lissana-san, Juvia también se alegra de verla- y mientras se agarraban las manos se dedicaron unas sonrisas sinceras.

-Juvia, ¿la enfermera no te ha dado el alta verdad?- preguntó el maestro Makarov.

-Maestro… No, a Juvia no la ha dado el alta la enfermera aún- respondió esperando que la regañara.

-Eso es Juvia, ese es el espíritu de nuestro gremio, hacemos lo que queremos y cuando queremos, por cierto, en cuanto te recuperes del todo en un par de días, iremos a por los sinvergüenzas que te hicieron eso, nadie toca a mis mocosos- y dicho eso se fue a la barra del bar a fumar su pipa.

-Te has librado… Pensaba que se iba a poner contigo furioso- contestó Jet.

-Sí, iba a regañarte pero cuando habló contigo y te vio parece que se tranquilizó- completó Droy.

Jet y Droy eran amigos de la infancia de Levy y los tres formaban el Equipo Shadow Gear. Ambos chicos no soportaban a Gajeel, al cual veían como un rival por el amor de Levy, la cual ya los había rechazado en varias ocasiones alegando que entre los miembros del equipo estaba prohibido el amor. Aunque Juvia no sabía si a Gajeel-kun también lo había rechazado, ya que veía que la peliazul sentía algo por su 'hermano mayor'.

-Juvia-san… Lo siento, es culpa mía todo lo que ha pasado- se disculpaba una llorosa Wendy.

-Wendy no pasa nada, Juvia sabe que no lo hiciste adrede, además si Wendy no hubiese escogido esa misión podría haberle a pasado a otra maga que no hubiese sido Juvia y tal vez hubiese sido tarde para ella- intentaba animar a la pequeña.

-Seguro que no vas a querer hacer ninguna misión más conmigo y lo entiendo- seguía triste.

-Eso no es cierto Wendy, Juvia quiere hacer muchas más misiones contigo de ahora en adelante- sonrió y la pequeña fue a abrazarla entre lágrimas.

Mientras esto ocurría Gray y su grupo estaban de pie cerca de ella viendo la escena, unos mejor que otros, ya que Gray aún estaba muy dolido por lo ocurrido ayer y quería también abrazar a Juvia. Mientras Fairy Tail estaba distraído un curioso mago de otro gremio llegó para empeorar las cosas, desde el punto de vista de Gray.

-¿Juvia-chan, están bien?- preguntaron desde la puerta.

Cuando todos se giraron y miraron hacía la puerta, vieron a un mago de hielo de pelo blanco y mirada penetrante. Gray sabía exactamente a quien pertenecía esa voz, sin dudarlo era su hermano mayor.

-¡Lyon-sama!- exclamo Juvia sorprendida al verle.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.** Sí, cada día me salen los caps más largos y sí, Lyon ha hecho su aparición finalmente, pero ahora la cosa no está bien entre Gray y Juvia, ¿será ahora cuando Lyon finalmente llame la atención de Juvia?, ¿escribiré algún capítulo que no torture a mis queridos lectores de esta manera?. Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. **Ahora contestación de reviews.**

**JuviaLF: **Sí, ya iba siendo hora de desvelar un misterios, pero ahora vienen más. ;)

**Saroninas****: **Tú comentario como siempre es muy inspirador la verdad y sí, esta pareja tan complicada nos trae de cabeza.

**Martel: **Bueno, toca esperar si Juvia se deja conquistar de nuevo, pero el camino no va a ser fácil para Gray.

**Makira Clishurami****: **Sí, te hago sufrir porque soy maña, muhahahahaha y sobre Gajeel si recuerdas el cap del tren le advirtió a Gray que el día que Juvia lo rechazase él estaría allí riéndose, claro que siente por Juvia, siente que es como su hermana y no quiere que un tsundere que no tiene claro lo que quiere la haga sufrir, como pasa con cualquier hermano digo yo.

**Artemisa Neko-chan****: **Gracias por tu comentario, sí, Gray está pagando lo que hizo pero ahora toca lo más interesante, la reconquista.

**Contestado esto, nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Misdry~**


	13. Capitulo 13 El mar que reflejan

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entiende porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Capitulo. 13 El mar que reflejan tus ojos**

Juvia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Lyon-sama uno de los magos más poderosos de Lamia Scale, hermano de Gray-sama y amigo de Juvia se encontraba en la entrada del gremio jadeando, síntoma de que había estado corriendo, pero lo mejor era que delante de ella se encontraba Gray-sama girado mirando a su 'hermano' con una mirada que no era muy amigable.

-¡Lyon-sama!-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

-¡Juvia-chan!- atravesó el pasillo rápidamente y en pocos segundos ya estaba enfrente de ella sujetándola las manos cariñosamente, como solía hacer.

-¿Lyon-sama, qué hace aquí? Y no llame a Juvia, Juvia-chan, sabe que puede decirla solo Juvia- preguntó finalmente.

-Es verdad, discúlpame me deje llevar, respecto a tu pregunta veras Juvia, cuando estaba de paso por aquí para ir a mi gremio después de hacer una misión escuché lo que te había ocurrido, regresé y le expliqué lo ocurrido a Ooba Babasaama, entendió mi posición y me dio permiso para venir a verte- se notaba por su voz que realmente estaba preocupado por ella.

-_Juvia piensa que al menos uno de tus dos hijos salió sincero Ur-sama-_ pensaba mientras miraba la sinceridad en los ojos del joven Vastia.

-Juvia está muy sorprendida de verle Lyon-sama, pero Juvia se alegra de que esté aquí- le contestó sonriendo.

Mientras sucedía este intento de conversación entre la maga de agua y el mago de Lamia, otro mago de hielo estaba viendo toda la escena en primera fila, ya que Lyon se había metido literalmente entre los dos cuando entró, precisamente ahora que las cosas no iban nada bien entre Juvia y él aparece su hermano. Definitivamente el karma, el destino o quien fuese se las estaba pagando todas juntas.

-¿Estás bien calzoncillos helados?- le preguntó Natsu muy serio que estaba a su lado observando la escena.

-Como crees que me siento mastica llamas- le contestó sin dejar de mirar la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.

-Bueno, debería ser buen amigo y consolarte, pero la verdad es que ambos sabemos que te lo has buscado tú y ahora te va a tocar conformarte con perderla- colocó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras hablaba.

-No tienes recordármelo, pero lo de que vaya a conformarme con perderla está aún por verse Natsu- los ojos de Gray ardían de celos y rabia.

Ajenos a la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a sus narices, los dos magos conversaban ya más tranquilamente sin la tensión del principio.

-Ven Juvia, no es bueno que estés tanto tiempo levantada si apenas te acabas de levantar de la cama- y muy galantemente Lyon ayudó a Juvia a sentarse en una mesa lejos de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail que les habían dado su espacio. Menos Gray que había sido arrastrado hacia afuera por Erza.

(Fuera del gremio)

-¿Qué narices te pasa Gray?- la pelirroja estaba realmente enojada con Gray.

-No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando Erza, así que si no te importa me gustaría volver al gremio- intentó despistarla.

Erza le agarró del brazo y se lo llevo arrastras literalmente detrás del gremio y le sentó en el mismo banco en el que había tratado tan mal a Juvia unos días atrás.

-No te entiendo Gray, Juvia siempre ha estado detrás de ti, siguiéndote a todos lados y diciendo que te quería y tu respuesta era siempre la misma, que tú a ella no la querías incluso parecía a veces que te molestaba y ahora pareces muy interesado en ella, ¿qué pasa por tu cabeza para que estés tan idiota?, acéptalo Gray, Juvia va a pasar página, te guste o no- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Es curioso que me digas tú lo que hago o dejo de hacer respecto al amor, cuando eres la primera que no termina de decirle lo que siente a Jellal, sí, es cierto, Juvia no paraba de seguirme y decirme que me quería mientras yo la rechazaba, pero ahora que no está a mi lado, es cuando me estoy dando cuenta de que la necesito, siento que me falta algo cuando ella no está y puede que sí que sienta algo…- estaba sincerándose por una vez y con la poderosa Titania.

Cuando miró a su compañera y amiga de gremio estaba le estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, pero la boca era lo que realmente denotaba que estaba sorprendida, si en boca cerrada no entran moscas en la de Erza podrían criar miles y miles.

-¿Acabas de decir que no soy sincera respecto a lo que siento por Jellal?, y-yo soy muy sincera respecto a mis sentimientos y no puedo creer que me reconozcas que sientes algo por Juvia aunque sea pequeño, si estás seguro de que realmente empiezas a sentir algo por ella, solo puedo decir que luches, pero si solo buscas que te haga caso y la vuelves a hacer daño, seré yo quien te entierre vivo, ¿entendido?- la mirada de Scarlett era muy clara, si Gray la fastidiaba con Juvia ya tenía el funeral preparado.

-Bien, será mejor que volvamos al gremio, ya que si quiero recuperar a Juvia no puedo estar aquí afuera mientras Lyon se la lleva a una mesa aparte y hablan los dos a solas- dijo a su amiga.

(De regreso al gremio)

-Juvia, sé que tus sentimientos hacia mí, nunca serán correspondidos, pero al menos quiero que me veas como un amigo con el que puedes contar Juvia- decía mientras agarraba una de las manos de la maga de agua.

-Lyon-sama, Juvia se encuentra en una fase de cambios interiormente y exteriormente, por eso Juvia le pide que siga a su lado como hasta ahora, ya que ahora Juvia no va a cerrar las puertas para que Lyon-sama pueda conocerla- contestó mientras sonreía.

-¿M-me estás diciendo Juvia, qué vas a dejar que te conozca más?- preguntó un sonrojado peliblanco.

-Así es, Lyon-sama, Juvia quiere que la conozca mejor, así Juvia podrá ser amiga de Lyon-sama, ya que sobre el amor Juvia ahora no cree en nada que tenga que ver con ello…- su voz se iba apagando mientras terminaba la frase.

Cuando Juvia bajo la cabeza y empezó a mirar a la mesa, una mano la agarró dulcemente de la barbilla y la levantó para que lo enfrentase, Lyon la miraba con los ojos brillantes y sonriendo para darla fuerza.

-Tranquila Juvia, sé que ahora mismo no vas a dejar que intenté ganarme tu corazón, pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar a tu lado siempre para lo bueno y para lo malo, así que… ¿Porqué no cenamos esta noche?- dijo algo sonrojado.

-A Juvia le parece bien, después de todo Juvia no pudo ir la otra vez por no encontrarse bien- dijo algo apenada.

-Bien, estoy deseando verte esta noche- dijo más animado.

Según termino la frase, se levantó de mesa junto a Juvia que iba a despedirle y cuando se encontraban en la puerta, Lyon le dio un beso a Juvia en la mejilla en el mismo momento en el que Gray y Erza volvían al gremio, estos se quedaron congelados en el sitio, Erza sonrojada y Gray en estado de shock. Esperaba algún gesto de parte de Juvia pero lo que vio fue como la maga le despedía con la mano mientras su hermano se marchaba de nuevo a su gremio.

-Uhhhh, ¿desde cuándo se volvieron tan cercanos Lyon y tú?- preguntaba maliciosamente Cana desde su mesa, abrazada a su gran barril de alcohol.

-Bueno, Juvia piensa que Lyon-sama siempre ha estado a su lado desde que la conoció, así que Juvia no ve mal que Lyon-sama conozca un poco más a Juvia, Juvia a quedado con Lyon-sama para cenar esta noche- contestó inocentemente sin saber que sus palabras serían malinterpretadas por uno de los miembros del gremio.

-Bueno, ya sabéis lo que dicen, eso de que un clavo saca otro clavo, en este caso un idiota de hielo se saca con otro- contestó Gajeel igual de maliciosamente desde la mesa en la que se encontraba comiendo tornillos y sabiendo perfectamente que Gray lo escuchaba.

-¡Gajeel!, que tonterías le dices a Juvia de un idiota de hielo saca a otro idiota de hielo- le regañaba McGarden sentada enfrente de él con sus gafas y libros encima.

-¡Gajeel-kun!, no le diga esas cosas a Juvia- dijo la joven sonrojándose.

Mientras esto sucedía, cierto mago de hielo estaba apoyado en la pared asimilando lo que acababa de presenciar, Lyon Vastia, al que consideraba como su hermano debido a que se habían criado juntos con su maestra Ur, le había dado un beso en la mejilla a Juvia, que decía Juvia, le había dado un beso a 'SU' Juvia, según lo iba pensando se iba enfadando cada vez más. Suceso que no estaba siendo pasado por alto a su compañera Erza.

-Tranquilízate Gray, la última vez que hablaste con Juvia así dijiste cosas que te han llevado a estar en esta situación, así que no seas tonto y respira - le aconsejaba Scarlett.

-Como Lyon vuelva a darle un beso a Juvia lo mato… ¿Me escuchaste Erza?, lo mato, aunque sea mi hermano, acabo con su vida- su voz mostraba mucha ira.

-Gray, tranquilo, lo digo enserio, estás diciendo cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir, sí, le ha dado un beso en la cara a Juvia, pero eso no significa nada, tranquilízate- intentaba calmarlo.

-Bien, ya me calmo, pero ahora mismo me va a dar unas cuantas explicaciones Juvia- dijo y se encamino hacía el gremio en dirección a donde se encontraba Juvia de espaldas a él.

Caminaba muy furioso, tenía mucho calor debido a la ira y los celos, estaba sofocado y podría matar al primero que se interpusiese en su camino, cuando iba a alcanzar a Juvia, fue interceptado por acero negro que se lo llevo a una esquina del gremio.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hielito?- preguntó Redfox.

-A ti que te parece que me pasa, acabo de ver lo que ha sucedido entre Juvia y Lyon- contestó desafiante.

-Vaya, ¿ahora te importa lo que haga Juvia?, ya que, tenía entendido que lo que la pasase o hiciese a ti no te importaba- la voz de Gajeel empezaba a ponerse en tono amenazante.

-No vayas por ese camino Gajeel, te lo advierto- Gray sabía por dónde estaba empezando a ir su conversación.

-No tengo muy claro de que camino me hablas o es que a lo mejor prefieres que vaya detrás de ti como un perrito buscando mimos- el ambiente se iba calentando por momentos.

-Quietos los dos- intervino Mirajane que los había escuchado hablar.

-Mira… No es asunto tuyo- la contestó Fullbuster.

-Claro que es asunto mío, todo lo que tiene que ver con el gremio es asunto mío, vosotros, mis compañeros de gremio sois asunto mío y no voy a dejar que os matéis aquí y ahora- Mirajane era una persona buena y tranquila pero cuando se enfadaba era mejor no ser la causa de tal enfado.

-Tsk, no vale la pena pelear contigo hielito, solo te voy a decir una cosa, Juvia quiere empezar de cero, rehacer su vida y conocer a otra gente, vuelve a meterte en su camino para hacerla daño y me aseguraré de que Mira aquí presente te sirva como granizado a los niños del gremio- y sus ojos rojos brillaron de manera amenazante.

Después de decir eso acero negro se dirigió a la mesa donde Levy, Lissana y Juvia conversaban, dejando solos a Mirajane y Gray, Gray no tenía ganas de más discusiones así que pensó en irse, pero en ese momento lo agarró Mirajane y se lo llevó detrás de la barra.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con Gazille, si estás así de enfadado debe ser porque ya descubriste lo que realmente sientes por Juvia, ¿me equivoco?- le preguntó Mira sonriendo.

-No, no te equivocas, pero ahora que quiero arreglar las cosas, todos están en mi contra y me dicen que lo deje- contestó suspirando.

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites Gray, siempre aposté por vuestra relación y siempre lo haré- dijo animada.

-Pues ahora que lo dices… Si que quiero que hagas una cosa por mi Mirajane…- respondió Gray maquinando su próximo paso.

**Hasta aquí el cap.** Bueno, parece que Lyon va a ser un rival en el amor para Gray, ya que a Juvia no la molestó que fuese tan cariñoso con ella y… ¡Encima van a cenar por la noche!, ¿qué estará pensando Gray que implica la ayuda de Mira?. ¿Notan la interacción de alguna otra pareja en mi fic?. Mirajane está empezando a tener el rol que siempre he visto en ella, ya que siempre me la imaginó detrás de la barra viendo como algunas parejas estarían genial juntas. **Antes de la contestación a los reviews de la semana pasada… ¿Qué os ha pasado con Lyon?. He recibido muchos reviews que me hacen pensar que estabais esperando a que apareciese… Queréis que se interponga entre Juvia y Gray para darle celos… Ainsss que malvadas/dos sois.** **Ahora a la contestación de reviews.**

**Martel:** Lyon tenía que salir sí o sí, es parte fundamental para la aceptación de sentimientos por unas partes y otras.

**Luniitaturksa:** Bueno si tenemos en cuenta de que el próximo capítulo es la escena de la cena entre Lyon y Juvia no descartaría alguna escena de celos.

**JuviaLF: **Lyon ya ha aparecido y en un momento ha conseguido una cena con Juvia… Este muchacho promete. Jo, que expectativas tienes puestas en mi que ilusión me dan leer tus reviews todas las semanas. ;)

**Artemisa Neko-chan: **Ya está Lyon aquí, ahora toca ver que va a pasar por su mente y como va a interactuar con Gray y Juvia.

**Lee Ab Koi: **Pues aquí lo tienes, Lyon aparece y diría que ha puesto todo FT patas arriba. Ahora toca saber que va a pasar…

**Sicaru-chan: **Aquí llegó Lyon dispuesto a poner a Gray celoso y a quedarse con Juvia. ¡No te me mueras por favor!, que como se me muera algún lector me cierran el fic y me lo cambian a M. xD

**Makira Clishurami: **Sufrir… *mira desde que empezó el fic* creo que es lo que llevo haciendo desde el principio querida… Pero no pasa nada aún se puede mejorar total Lyon solito es capaz de poner todo en caos.

**Hasta aquí los reviews de esta semana, como siempre gracias por vuestros mensajes comentando y dándome apoyo, sin vosotros este fic no podría salir adelante. Un saludo y nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Misdry~**


	14. Capitulo 14 La nieve que marca

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Capitulo. 14 La nieve que marca tus huellas**

Juvia estaba muy nerviosa y no paraba de andar de un lado a otro en su habitación de Fairy Hills, '_¿qué vestido debía ponerse para ir a cenar con Lyon-sama?'_, los pensamientos sobre cómo le quedaría cada vestido hacían que se pusiese aún más tensa, en un principio había aceptado la propuesta de Lyon-sama para agradecerle que no pudo asistir a la otra cuando discutió con Gray-sama, pero ahora lo hacía porque quería verse bonita para su amigo.

-Este vestido le gusta a Juvia pero no parece muy apropiado, '_¿dónde llevará Lyon-sama a Juvia a cenar?'- _las preguntas iban y venían en su cabeza que trataba de buscar el vestido perfecto.

Cuando se metió en su armario por vigésima vez se encontró un vestido azul de corte de sirena que había comprado en una tienda en una misión con Gajeel esperando algún día poder usarlo cuando quedase con Gray-sama. Ese vestido era su favorito así que si Gray-sama no había querido vérselo puesto Lyon-sama si lo haría. Se metió en el baño y empezó a cambiarse.

Mientras Juvia se cambiaba en el baño llamaron a la puerta y al ver que no contestaba nadie entraron Lucy y Erza, observaron el desorden que tenía Juvia en su habitación y supusieron que estaba en el baño así que recogieron su cuarto mientras se cambiaba. Cuando salió se sorprendió de ver a sus compañeras de gremio. A Erza la tenía un gran respeto y la admiraba en cuanto a Lucy siempre la había considerado su rival en el amor hasta que descubrió que la maga de espíritus celestiales suspiraba por cierto dragon slayer de fuego y ahora se estaban conociendo como amigas.

-Erza-san, Lucy-san, ¿qué hacen en el cuarto de Juvia?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Nos hemos enterado de que has quedado para cenar con Lyon y hemos venido a ayudarte para que estés más guapa que nunca- sonrió Lucy.

-Lucy-san…- Juvia no sabía que decir.

-Sé que siempre me consideraste una rival por el amor de Gray, pero quiero que sepas Juvia que a mí no me interesa Gray, sino más bien otro mago de un elemento contrario al suyo- dijo sonrojada.

-Lucy-san no te preocupes, Juvia sabe que no está enamorada de Gray-sama, pero ahora ya da igual, porque a Juvia ya no la importa lo que haga Gray- dijo seca.

-Bueno, bueno, que no estamos aquí para hablar de Gray, ¿Cómo quieres que te recojamos el pelo Juvia?, ¿estos complementos te gustan? Y ¿estos zapatos?- Scarlett estaba emocionadísima como si fuese ella la que iba a cenar con Lyon, aunque tanto la peliazul como la rubia sabía que Erza soñaba con algún día ir de cita con Jellal. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

(Mientras tanto en el gremio)

'_De todos los hombres que pueden pedir salir a cenar a Juvia, tenía que ser mi hermano el que llegase en el momento más inoportuno y se lo pidiese'-_ Gray estaba sentado en la barra del gremio bebiendo para olvidar sus penas. Había trazado un plan que llevaría a cabo en unas horas, si Juvia pensaba que iba a dejar que se fuese de cena con el idiota de Lyon, estaba muy equivocada.

-Aquí tienes Gray- dijo Mira mientras le entregaba un papelito escondido en una jarra de cerveza.

-Gracias Mira, está es la última y me voy te lo prometo- dijo disimulando.

Saco el papelito y empezó a leerlo: '_Gray aquí tienes la información que me pediste: 'Restaurante la dama helada' allí va a ser donde Lyon lleve a Juvia a cenar, mi fuente me ha confirmado la reserva a nombre de Lyon y después irán a dar un paseo por el 'parque arrullo del silencio' donde darán un paseo en barca por el lago hasta la hora de volver, sí, también me han informado de la reserva de la barca y la hora a la que irán a dar el paseo'_

Cuando Gray terminó de leer la nota no sabía si agradecerle a Mira por su ayuda o sentir miedo por las 'fuentes' que tenía Mirajane para conseguir información, aunque también le intrigaba quien o quienes podían ser sus informadores, que Mirajane estuviese tan informada de todo era algoa tener en cuenta en el futuro si se metía en líos Mira lo sabría enseguida y podría ayudarle o ir a regañarle.

Tal como 'prometió' a Mira, terminó su jarra de cerveza y se dirigió a su casa, aún faltaban como unas cuatro horas para que Juvia y Lyon se encontrasen en el gremio para ir al restaurante y él aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer ahora gracias a la información de Mira.

(De regreso a Fairy Hills)

-Estas guapísima Juvia- dijo Lucy al mirar a su compañera totalmente arreglada.

-Gracias, Lucy-san, a Juvia la avergüenza un poco como va- dijo agarrándose las manos.

-Bueno, aún te quedan como dos horas antes de ir al gremio para que Lyon se muera de un infarto al ver lo guapa que estás, así que siéntate que vamos a hablar un poco de temas de chicas- dijo Erza animada.

Cuando iban a empezar la 'charla' llamaron al a puerta y entró Levy, la pequeña maga traía en su mano una pulsera azul que tenía en su centro una lágrima cristalizada que parecía de hielo.

-Mira Juvia, la he visto en el mercado y no he podido evitar comprártela para hoy, así te dará suerte con tu cena- comentó muy alegre.

-Levy-san… Juvia no sabe que decir… Es preciosa- mientras tocaba la pulsera tan fina.

Juvia levantó la vista y miro a las tres magas, siempre se había sentido sola cuando era pequeña y cuando creció hasta que conoció a su 'hermano' Gajeel-kun también había sentido esa soledad, pero ahora que era parte de Fairy Tail se daba cuenta de que tenía amigas que se preocupaban por ella y amigos que darían su vida por ayudarla. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué pasa Juvia?!- preguntaron las tres magas a la vez.

Juvia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

-Juvia está feliz de conocerlas y espera que siempre estén con ella- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que vamos a estar juntas Juvia, de mí ya no te libras- comentó McGarden sonriendo.

-Si piensas que voy a dejarte sola, estas muy equivocada pequeña, después de ver la gran y poderosa amiga que tengo en Isla Tenrou no te dejo escapar jamás- dijo Titania recordando como peleo Juvia tiempo atrás con Meredi.

-Y yo espero que ahora finalmente me dejes acercarme a ti sin querer matarme y llamarme rival en el amor- concluyó Heartfilia.

-Juvia… ¿Perdonarás algún día a Gray?...- preguntó Levy finalmente.

-Juvia no sabe que va a hacer ahora con Gray-sama, en estos momentos Juvia está muy molesta con él, no quiere verle ni hablarle, a Juvia la duele el corazón cada vez que le ve… Pero Gajeel-kun tiene razón…- suspiró.

-¿Qué te ha aconsejado ese cabeza de hierro?- se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja temiendo la respuesta.

-Gajeel-kun dijo a Juvia que si realmente quería ser fuerte debía aprender a dejar el pasado atrás y tomar una decisión, si perdonaba a Gray-sama él apoyaría a Juvia y si decidía no hacerlo igualmente estaría a su lado, por lo que de momento Juvia quiere hacerse más fuerte y más adelante tomará la decisión definitiva con respecto a Gray-sama- las comentó.

Las tres magas estaban en silencio, pero no porque no supiesen que contestar a Juvia, sino por las palabras de Gajeel, él había sido el único hasta ahora que había dicho a Juvia lo que la mayoría del gremio pensaba, que eligiese lo que eligiese Juvia todos estarían a su lado.

-'_Awww Gajeel en el fondo eres un tierno… Me encantas…'- _pensaba McGarden para sí misma, si algo la gustaba de Gajeel era que decía lo que pensaba, que la había salvado la vida, que cuando estaba en el gremio y se sentaba con él y con Lily no decía que le molestaba con su libros y demás, sino que la escuchaba… Empezó a sonrojarse así que decidió centrarse de nuevo en la conversación.

-Quien hubiese pensado que Gajeel era bueno dando consejos- dijo Erza llamando la atención de las otras dos que seguían en silencio.

-Eso es bueno, ya sabes Levy si necesitas 'ayuda' pídesela a Gajeel que es bueno dando consejos- dijo Lucy a su amiga maliciosamente, pero Erza y Juvia entendieron enseguida por donde iba Lucy.

-¡Qué tonterías dices Lucy!, Gajeel y yo solo somos amigos- dijo sonrojada la pequeña maga.

-Bueno ya va siendo hora de que dejemos a Juvia sola, que ya va siendo hora de ir a Fairy Tail, diviértete Juvia- contestó Erza.

Las tres magas se despidieron de Juvia y se marcharon, Juvia agarró su bolso y cerró la puerta, esta noche se lo pasaría bien y olvidaría a Gray-sama. A los diez minutos estaba frente a la puerta cerrada del gremio, era raro ver la puerta cerrada, pero el enorme símbolo que tenía dejaba claro que ese era el gremio más poderoso de Fiore. Fairy Tail.

-Vaya… Juvia… Estás preciosa- escuchó decir a Lyon.

El joven iba vestido de traje negro que resaltaba su plateado cabello y sus penetrantes ojos, Lyon miró a Juvia de los pies a la cabeza y no tenía palabras para describir cómo veía a su amiga, Juvia iba vestida con un vestido largo azul claro en corte de sirena, sobre los hombros un pañuelo transparente con brillos, unos zapatos de tacón azul claro, unas pulseras preciosas, un bolso del mismo tono que el resto del conjunto y el pelo recogido por detrás con una cinta brillante que parecía cristales. La definición de princesa o diosa era poco para señalar como se veía Juvia para Lyon.

-A Juvia la hace mucha ilusión que Lyon-sama la vea guapa- dijo algo sonrojada.

-Ejem… ¿Nos vamos princesa?- preguntó Lyon mientras colocaba el brazo como un caballero esperando a que su dama se agarrase.

-Por supuesto Lyon-sama, Juvia quiere pasárselo muy bien esta noche- dijo mientras agarraba el brazo que Lyon la ofrecía.

Mientras se dirigían al restaurante Juvia notó que la gente los miraba y sonreía, si pensaban que era pareja estaban muy equivocados, Juvia iba a cenar con su amigo, nada más, aunque dejar que Lyon la conociese más era verdad, también le había dejado claro que no tenía ganas de saber nada sobre el amor por una buena temporada.

-Bien Juvia, hemos llegado, espero que te guste- sacando a Juvia de sus pensamientos.

Cuando Juvia levantó la vista vio un gran cartel que ponía en letras brillantes 'La dama helada' y sosteniendo las letras había el dibujo de una hermosa dama sujetando una bandeja congelada. Irónico que fuesen a un restaurante que significase como se sentía Juvia en esos momentos.

-Juvia está segura de que se lo pasará muy bien hoy, Lyon-sama- contestó.

**Bien, hasta aquí el cap de hoy**.Sí, lo he dejado en lo mejor y sí, Gray va a aparecer la semana que viene con su plan ya en marcha. Antes de nada, cada día tengo que contestar a más reviews y sinceramente eso es algo que me alegra mucho, porque significa que cada vez más adorables leéis mi fic, gracias a tod s. Dicho esto no me enrollo más y os dejo las contestaciones de vuestros estupendos reviews como siempre.

**Saroninas: **Me alegro mucho que vuelvas a comentar mi fic, los reviews largos me encantan, los leo a lo largo de la semana y me dan mucho apoyo para seguir con el fic, Lyon-Juvia-Gray, que va a pasar bueno. Ya se irá viendo y sobre Gajeel y Levi tengo en mente escribir una historia sobre ellos, pero no sé aún si la haré como esta de Gruvia o la haré en plan complementando a esta en 'ciertas' lagunas que he dejado en el fic como: ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Gajeel a la dulce Levy para que se quedase ella cuidando de Juvia cuando la escena de la enfermería?. Ya se verá… Sorry por contestarte tan largo. =D

**JuviaLF: **Gray celoso… Ains que malvada ehhh, Gajeel y Levy… Seguro que después de este cap ves a otra, como siempre gracias por comentar. ^^

**Luniitaturksa: **Que alguien llame a los bomberos que Gray está que arde de celos. *Se escuchan las sirenas de los bomberos*. ;)

**Martel:** Pobre Gray, el también merece unos apoyos así que Erza y Mira que al principio estaban en su contra se las ha sabido llevar a su terreno… Si es que Gray es adorable. Que te voy a decir que no sepas… ¿Yo dejar colgado el Fic en lo mejor?... Nunca… xD

**Sicaru-chan: **Lo sé, estas en un dilema por mi culpa, por un lado quieres Gruvia pero por otro Lyon es tan adorable que se la merece también… Soy mala influencia y os hago dudar de vuestras parejas favoritas… Pero no pasa nada. Todo llegará a su lugar. 8D

**Artemisa Neko-chan:** ¿Verdad que Lyon me salió muy tierno y mono?. Y eso parece veremos que van a hacer Gray y Lyon, porque esto parece que está muy complicado como para resolverse en un solo par de caps… :)

**Makira Clishurami: **Mira es tan adorable que se merece un buen chico que la haga feliz, pobrecita mía y sobre lo que va a pasar bueno… Creo que con este cap en lugar de solucionaros algo las cosas, las he dejado aún más liadas y en un punto que nadie sabe realmente que puede pasar. Saluditos~

**Lee Ab Koi:** ¿Esperabas el cap, a Lyon, o el momento de celos?. ¿O los tres a la vez?. Aquí tienes el cap calentito calentito, lo que no tengo muy claro es si va a calmar tu curiosidad o a encenderla aún más. Bye Bye. ^-^

**Hasta aquí los reviews de esta semana. Nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Misdry~**


	15. Capitulo 15 El Lago donde probé

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Capitulo 15. El Lago donde probé tus besos**

Lyon y Juvia entraron finalmente en 'La dama helada', ese restaurante lo tenía todo, buena música, una comida de lo más apetecible y un ambiente ideal para olvidar los problemas y el estrés. Definitivamente esta iba a ser una buena noche.

Un hombre muy guapo y apuesto los conduzco a su mesa y allí ayudó a Juvia a tomar asiento y muy respetuosamente volvió a la entrada. Juvia miró la carta y había todo tipo de manjares que pudiese pensar o desear, pero lo más impresionante era lo caro que era todo, Juvia leía y leía y cada vez que leía un nuevo plato este valía tres veces más que el anterior.

-Lyon-sama… ¿Seguro que quiere cenar aquí con Juvia?- le preguntó un poco incomoda.

-Si lo dices por los precios, claro que quiero invitarte, eres mi amiga y mi amiga se merece lo mejor, además me has dicho que quieres pasártelo bien hoy, así que nada de caras largas y deja que tu amigo Lyon te consienta- dijo con una media sonrisa que una mujer normal interpretaría como coqueteo pero la dulce Juvia interpretó de amistad.

-Muy bien Lyon-sama, en ese caso, Juvia quiere merluza azul al río de oro con finas hierbas- dijo más animada.

-Mmmm… Veo que te gusta el pescado, yo soy más carnívoro- contestó igual de animado que siempre.

Lyon hizo un gesto con la mano y enseguida apareció un camarero vestido elegantemente, saco una nota de su bolsillo y un bolígrafo.

-¿Qué desean?- preguntó mirando a ambos.

-La señorita quiere merluza azul al río de oro con finas hierbas y yo quiero un filete de vacuno, con pimentón y sal, pero lo más importante es que esté justo en su punto ni muy crudo ni muy cocinado, para abrir el apetito una ensalada ligera creo que nos vendrá bien a ambos- Lyon pedía cada plato con una soltura que parecía alguien realmente metido en ese mundo de lujos.

-Muy bien, para beber ¿Vino, algún coctel?- preguntó el camarero igual de respetuoso que el anterior.

-Mmm… Como la señorita ha elegido pescado y yo carne, un buen vino que resalte el sabor de ambos platos sería estupendo y de postre yo quiero granizado de limón, ¿y tú?- esta última pregunta iba dirigida a Juvia que estaba observando la escena sorprendida de lo bien que se desenvolvía Lyon.

-Juvia quiere de postre un café con leche por favor- dijo al camarero sonriéndole.

-Muy bien, todo su pedido anotado, disfruten de su estancia- y con una reverencia se fue a pedir los platos a los cocineros.

La velada transcurrió más tranquila de lo que Juvia se imaginaba, la cena estaba riquísima y el vino escogido por Lyon resaltaba el sabor de la merluza de una manera que podría acompañar a cualquier tipo de pescado o carne. Entre plato y plato conversaron sobre muchos y diversos temas, hasta que finalmente llegaron al postre.

-Lyon-sama… Juvia quiere saber… ¿Porqué Lyon-sama pidió granizado de limón?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Veras Juvia, cuando era pequeño, fui criado por Ur junto a Gray, en esa época no disponíamos de muchos lujos puesto que éramos los aprendices de una maga de hielo un tanto despreocupada, pero cada vez que completábamos un entrenamiento bien, Ur nos compraba un granizado de limón, supongo que lo sigo pidiendo porque me recuerda ella y de alguna forma siento que está conmigo- dijo mientras miraba su copa.

-Juvia piensa que es muy bonito lo que Lyon-sama acaba de contarla- y agarró su mano en un apretón para decirle a Vastia que la había conmovido.

El resto de la cena terminó apaciblemente, Lyon pidió la cuenta al camarero que los había atendido durante toda la velada, pidieron el pañuelo de Juvia que habían dejado en el ropero debido al calor que hacía dentro si se lo dejaba puesto y salieron al a calle, donde hacía un poco de frío.

-Bien Lyon-sama, ¿A dónde va a llevar a Juvia ahora?- le preguntó muy contenta.

-Era una sorpresa, pero como es aquí cerca, no tiene caso ocultártelo, he alquilado una barca en '_El parque arrullo del silencio'_\- contestó esperando la reacción de Juvia.

-Juvia nunca ha ido en barca y mucho menos a ese parque, suena divertido- afirmó.

-Vamos entonces, cuando lleguemos allí me esperas un segundo que voy a por la llave de nuestra barca y empezamos la excursión- contestó Lyon muy impaciente al ver que a Juvia no la parecía atrevido lo que la ha había propuesto.

Lyon fue a por las llaves de la barca y Juvia decidió esperarle en un banco del parque mientras miraba el lago, era un lago muy grande y a esas horas de la noche la luna se reflejaba completamente en el centro rodeada de los enormes pétalos de las flores que rodeaban dicho lago. El aire suave esparcía por todo el lugar el olor de esas flores que tanto recordaban a Juvia los momentos vividos en su gremio. No en Phantom, sino en Fairy Tail.

Notó una mano en el hombro y como estaba tan hipnotizada por la belleza del lago no quiso ni preguntar a Lyon cual era su barca, simplemente dejó que la llevase a la barca y se montó sin dejar de mirar en todo momento como ese lago podía atraerla tanto, ya no solo por su belleza sino por la paz que la transmitía.

Finalmente la barca se puso en movimiento y se detuvo en medio del lago. El cielo estaba despejado, el aire acariciaba sus mejillas, el olor de las flores empapaba sus pulmones y el silencio que Lyon la había regalado la hacían estar en un sueño. Decidió que era el momento de dar las gracias a Lyon, se giro y le dijo.

-Gracias por dar esta hermosa velada a Juvia, Lyon-sama- terminó con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que darlas Juvia, después de todo yo no soy Lyon…- contestó una voz masculina que Juvia conocía muy bien.

Estaba todo muy oscuro y la única luz que se veía era la que transmitía la luna, Juvia estaba muy nerviosa, _'si Lyon no era quien la había llevado a la barca… ¿Quién era ese hombre?'_... Había bajado la guardia al sentirse tan protegida por Lyon que ahora se imaginaba a Gajeel regañándola por tonta.

-Revela tu identidad, o Juvia te promete que te hará mucho daño- dijo amenazante la maga de agua.

-Eso me gustaría verlo, porque después de aceptar esa cena que has tenido hoy, ya me has hecho mucho daño Juvia- la voz masculina cada vez iba encajando más con una persona que no debía de ser.

-¿G… Gray-sama?- preguntó finalmente.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?, aparte de Lyon claro- contestó Gray.

Dio un paso adelante saliendo de las sombras que lo ocultaban, Gray iba vestido con un traje parecido al que llevaba Lyon pero de color azul oscuro que combinaba perfectamente con su pelo negro y sus penetrantes ojos. Debido a que el traje era muy similar al de Lyon, Juvia los había confundido y se había ido con Gry pensando que era Lyon.

-¿Qué hace aquí?... Y ¿dónde está Lyon-sama?... ¿Cómo sabía dónde iba a estar Juvia y Lyon-sama?- las preguntas salían disparadas de su boca sin que pudiese detenerlas.

-Estoy aquí, porque quería ver el lago contigo en esta época del año, Lyon seguramente estará volviéndose loco intentando que el propietario de las barcas le de las llaves de esta hermosa lancha que ha alquilado y que yo he recogido por él, en cuanto a tu tercera pregunta no puedo contestarte, ya que es alto secreto y tendrías que darme algo a cambio para saberlo- contestó una a una las preguntas con una tranquilidad digna de un mago de hielo.

-Lleve a Juvia ahora mismo a la orilla o Juvia le promete Gray-sama que gritará pidiendo ayuda y si eso no funciona a Juvia no la quedará más remedio que atacar a Gray-sama por secuestro- estaba amenazándole.

-¿Me estas amenazando Juvia?, esto se pone cada vez más divertido- se estaba divirtiendo el pelinegro.

-¿Le parece divertida esta situación Gray-sama?, porque a Juvia no la hace ninguna gracia- se estaba enfadando.

-Adelante grita, eso me gustaría verlo, ya que no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo, porque eres lo suficientemente fuerte y madura, como para manejar la situación de pedir ayuda como una niña pequeña- sonriendo ampliamente.

-Gray-sama… Juvia no gritará para pedir ayuda, pero si Juvia no va inmediatamente a la orilla, Juvia le atacará Gray-sama, la versión antigua de Juvia jamás hubiese atacado a Gray-sama, pero está nueva Juvia no dudará en hacerlo si no la gusta la situación en la que se encuentra- muy confiada.

-¿Qué esperabas Juvia?, intento hablar contigo y no quieres, trato de disculparme y me ignoras, eso sin contar a Gajeel que no para de separarnos cada vez que puede y para rematar el idiota de Lyon se mete entre nosotros- Gray estaba soltando todo lo que se estaba guardando desde hacía días.

-Juvia no quiere hablar con Gray-sama después de que esté la dejase bien claro que no quería saber nada que tuviese que ver con ella, Juvia le ignora de la misma manera en la que Gray-sama ha ignorado a Juvia todo este tiempo, Gajeel separa a Juvia de Gray-sama, porque Gajeel es una especie de hermano mayor de Juvia y quiere protegerla de alguien que la haga daño como Gray-sama lo ha estado haciendo y Lyon-sama no se ha metido entre Juvia y Gray-sama, Lyon-sama siempre ha estado al lado de Juvia desde el principio, aceptándola por como es y respetándola- contestaba soltando igual lo que sentía.

-No me hables de Lyon tan apasionadamente Juvia… No me gusta ni un pelo que hables así de él y mucho menos delante de mí- cerró los puños y apretó mientras decía eso.

-¿Porqué no iba Juvia a hablar bien de Lyon-sama?, si es el único que ha sido siempre sincero con Juvia y la ha tratado siempre bien a pesar de que Juvia no le diese nada a cambio- preguntaba muy enfadada.

-Juvia… Te lo digo enserio, deja de hablar de mi hermano o voy a tener que hacer que dejes de hablar de él por mis métodos- se estaba enfadando, sentía de nuevo ese calor provocado por los celos.

-¿Va a amenazar a Juvia para que deje de hablar de Lyon-sama?, eso es nuevo Gray-sama, Juvia no sabía que ahora Gray-sama fuese también un matón- le estaba buscando las vueltas a todo lo que decía Gray.

-¿Ahora piensas que soy un matón?, ¿esa es tu respuesta Juvia?, ¿me crees capaz de ponerte una mano encima?, ¿tan poco hombre crees que soy?- estaba preguntando cosas muy fuertes a Juvia, que se estaba dando cuenta de que Gray-sama estaba cada vez más enfadado y eso era algo que por una vez en su vida la gustaba.

-Sí, Juvia piensa que es un matón porque Lyon-sama jamás haría lo que Gray-sama acaba de hacerla, secuestrarla, sí, esa es mi respuesta Gray-sama, claro que no creo que Gray-sama lastimase a una mujer y en cuanto a poco hombre Juvia no puede comentar de un tema que obviamente no sabe- la última respuesta la dio con toda la maldad del mundo para dar de golpe en el orgullo de hombre de Gray.

-¿Perdona?, creo que no te acabo de escuchar bien Juvia, ¿acabas de decir que no sabes si soy un hombre porque nunca lo has visto?- mientras preguntaba eso dio un paso hacia delante Juvia veía como se había acercado Gray-sama, así que dio un paso para contrarrestar el avance del mago de hielo.

-Sí, Juvia a dicho eso, de Lyon-sama si puede afirmarlo por cómo trata a Juvia y lo galante y educado que es- si Gray-sama pensaba que Juvia se iba a asustar porque avanzase un poco hacía ella estaba muy equivocado.

-Juvia… No te lo voy a repetir, vuelve a hablarme de mi hermano y te hago callar…- Gray estaba disfrutando de esa conversación sincera con Juvia, pero que le recordase cada dos por tres a su hermano, era algo que hacía que se pusiese de mal humor.

-Juvia ya se lo ha dicho Gray-sama, sus amenazas no van a asustarla y Juvia habla de Lyon-sama todo lo que quiera y cuando quiera, Lyon-sama, Lyon-sama, Lyon-sama, Lyon-sama- repitiendo el nombre cada vez más despacio y más vocalizado.

En ese punto Gray estalló, acortó rápidamente la distancia que había entre los dos, agarró a Juvia con una mano por la cintura acercándola a él, pegándola mucho hasta que sus ojos se quedaron fijos los unos en los del otro y sus respiraciones casi podían tocarse entre ellas.

-Repítelo Juvia, vuelve a decir su nombre, vamos- era una súplica, estaba deseando que dijese su nombre para terminar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Gr… Gray-sama… Suelte a Juvia ahora mismo, Juvia no quiere estar tan cerca de Gray-sama… - la costaba mucho hablar teniendo tan cerca a Gray y estaba muy sonrojada.

-¿Por qué quieres que te suelte?, ahora puedes decirme a la cara y bien cerca lo que te gusta Lyon, lo caballeroso que es y todas esas cosas que dices que a mí me faltan, ¿no?- no apartaba su mirada fija de los hermosos ojos de ella.

-Sí, Juvia sabe que le falta a Gray-sama, ya que Lyon-sama es comprensivo, cariñoso, respetable y…

En ese momento Gray agarró a Juvia con la otra mano por el cuello y la arrastró hacia él haciendo que sus bocas se encontrasen, callando a Juvia de una vez por todas, los labios de Juvia eran suaves y dulces, Gray quería controlarse, pero en ese momento se dejo llevar por la situación y fue besando a Juvia poco a poco, la cual se quedó completamente paralizada, con la guardia baja y a completa merced de Gray.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.** ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿A qué no os esperabais este giro de los acontecimientos?. Beso de Gruvia… Por favor decirme que este beso no ha matado a ningun de mis preciosos lectores(?), ahora viene cuando todo el mundo se pregunta: ¿Dónde está Lyon? O dicen: ¡Por fin un beso entre Gruvia, lo que llevábamos esperando meses!. Sí, lo sé, 15 capítulos después del primero, por fin se dan el primer beso en mi fic, Gray y Juvia, ahora la cosa se pone más interesante porque Gray está jugando sus cartas, Lyon también, pero no nos olvidemos de Bora y compañía que deben pagar por lo que están haciendo. Este capítulo va a ser un antes y un después en mi fic, ya que ahora van a empezar a ocurrir los grandes dilemas.

Contestación de **Reviews:**

**JuviaFL:** Sí, corté la semana pasada el cap antes, porque quería que la cena entre Lyon y Juvia se viese aquí para poder hacerla y describirla de la mejor manera posible.

**Luniitaturksa: **Aquí tienes lo que iba a hacer Gray o más bien lo que ya ha hecho. Espero que te haya gustado su plan. xD

**Sicaru-chan:** Espero que después de leer el cap de esta semana perdones un poquito a Gray, pobrecito le estoy torturando desde el primer cap y se merece un poco de respiro.

**Makira Clishurami: **Estoy deseando leer tú comentario con respecto al cap de esta semana… Porqué siempre has querido una escena especial de Gruvia y ahora la has tenido. xD

**Saroninas: **GaLe vendrá en el futuro, ahora mismo estoy centrada en Gruvia, que ya has visto como se ha puesto la cosa, Lyon me salió adorable… Lo sé… Lástima que este fic sea un Gruvia y mi pobrecito vaya a sufrir.

**FullbusterFairy:** Uhhh gracias por comentar en mi Fic, me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero tus reviews de ahora en adelante. ^^

**Lee Ab Koi: **Gray celoso es amor, pero en este cap le he dado un pequeño respiro, que el pobre vaya fic me lleva.

**Eso es todo, nos vemos la semana que viene. ¡Saludos!.**

**Misdry~**


	16. Capitulo 16 La Tortura que me une

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Capitulo 16. La Tortura que me une a tu cuerpo**

Juvia estaba sintiendo un remolino de cosas, Gray-sama la estaba besando y por una vez no era una de sus alocadas fantasías, como había sido tan tonta de bajar la guardia con alguien como él, la había acorralado en el borde de la barca donde sabía que no podría escapar de él y ella había sido tan tonta de dejarse llevar. Ahora se encontraba en la situación más confusa de su vida, le gustaban los besos de Gray-sama eso no podía negarlo y conforme iban pasando los segundos sus besos se iban volviendo más posesivos y salvajes, pero no podía hacer eso a Lyon-sama, Gray había engañado al de las barcas y ahora la estaría buscando por el parque como loco. Finalmente encontró la fuerza necesaria para separarse de él.

-Gr…Gray-sama… Juvia le pide que no vuelva a besarla- estaba jadeando.

-Te equivocas Juvia… Ahora muchas cosas van a cambiar, entre ellas una muy importante…- decía el mago de hielo mientras él también recuperaba el aliento.

Se acercó mucho a Juvia que al intentar alejarse se balanceo y casi cae al agua, nuevamente Gray dio un paso adelante y con la cara muy pegada a ella y sonriendo finalmente la dijo.

-A partir de ahora te besaré siempre que quiera Juvia, porque no puedes engañarme, ese beso te ha gustado a ti también- su sonrisa estaba más sexy que de costumbre.

-¡Eso es mentira Gray-sama!, a Juvia no le ha gustado eso a lo que llamas beso- contestó muy sonrojada la maga de agua con el corazón apunto de escapársele del pecho.

-Metirosa~, si realmente no te hubiese gustado hubieses intentado separarte antes de mí, pero te quedaste un buen rato, cosa que no me desagrada en absoluto, ya que pienso repetirlo muchas veces de ahora en adelante- sus ojos empezaban a parecerse a los de un depredador hambriento que se encuentra con una presa apetecible.

-Gr-Gray-sama deje de decirle esas tonterías a Juvia y llévela a la orilla inmediatamente- el color rojo había perdido su característico nombre para nombrarse ahora Juvia Lockser.

-Está bien te llevaré a la orilla, pero tengo que contarte otra cosa que va a pasar desde este momento Juvia- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cabina del timón.

-¿Qué cosa quiere decirle a Juvia, Gray-sama?- preguntó Juvia inocentemente.

-A partir de ahora cuando me mientas te castigaré- dijo impasible.

-¡¿Qué va a hacer que a Juvia?!- estaba muy sorprendida.

-Que voy a besarte cuando quiera y voy a castigarte cada vez que me mientas, porque lo del beso sé que es mentira, realmente te ha gustado y como me mientas otra vez te prometo que no llegas a la orilla- Gray estaba disfrutando mucho de la situación, ahora las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes entre Juvia y él.

Juvia guardó silencio el resto del viaje de regreso, por temor que al decir algo y que Gray lo tomase como un reto o una mentira, mientras volvían su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad trazando planes para poder 'defenderse' de Gray-sama a partir de ahora. Si él pensaba que Juvia iba a caer de nuevo en sus encantos y en sus besos… Eso dulces y fogosos besos… Estaba muy equivocado, cuando la rompió el corazón la perdió. Y esos besos que la acababa de robar no significaban nada… Esos labios tan suaves que la habían hecho querer quedarse allí con él…

-¿Dándole vueltas aún a los besos Juvia?- preguntó maliciosamente Gray.

-Juvia no pensaba en eso Gray-sama, ya que como bien dijo Juvia eso no puede ser considerado ni beso- en un ataque de orgullo había mentido descaradamente y ahora se daba cuenta, _'cada vez que me mientas te castigaré'_, las palabras de Gray resonaron en su cabeza.

-Te lo advertí Juvia, ya te tengo una guardada por mentirme, adelante continua que esto promete- realmente la actitud de Gray había cambiado radicalmente, estaba más animado y seguro de sí mismo.

Finalmente llegaron a la orilla y Gray ayudó a Juvia a bajar de la barca, en cuando estuvieron los dos en la orilla vieron como Lyon se acercaba a ellos mirando a Gray como si estuviese a punto de matarlo,

-¿Qué crees que haces Gray?, no tienes bastante con hacer sufrir a Juvia que ahora también la secuestras- Lyon estaba muy enfadado con su hermano.

-No la he secuestrado, simplemente la he llevado a dar una vuelta por el lago, gracias por la barca por cierto, además gracias a ti, Juvia y yo nos hemos besado, sinceramente gracias Lyon- Gray estaba jugando sus cartas.

-¡¿Qué besaste a Juvia?!- Los ojos del peliplateado estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

-Lyon-sama tranquilícese, sí Gray-sama a besado a Juvia, pero como bien le ha dicho Juvia a Gray-sama para ella eso no ha significado nada, así que Lyon-sama no se moleste en discutir con Gray-sama y lleve a Fairy Hills a Juvia- la joven intentaba que esos dos no se matasen.

-Muy bien Juvia, te llevo a Fairy Hills, pero esto no va a quedar así Gray, si piensas que voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras me robas a Juvia, estas muy equivocado, cuando esto llegue a su fin, ya veremos con quien se queda Juvia- más que dos magos de hielo, parecía que Juvia estaba entre dos perros salvajes que estaban a punto de matarse.

-Lo que tú digas Lyon, pero yo ya llevo ventaja… He besado a Juvia- dijo sonriendo mientras la pobre Lockser se sonrojaba.

-Se acabo Gray…- Lyon iba a lanzarse a por Gray cuando Juvia le sujeto del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-Lyon-sama, por favor no se pelee con Gray-sama, no merece la pena- esto último lo dijo mirando a Gray.

-Lo siento Juvia, no tendrías que ver esta escena tan lamentable- colocó su brazo para que se agarrase Juvia y se marchó con ella.

'_Esta vez la acompañas tú Lyon, pero Juvia es mía y ese beso me lo ha terminado de demostrar'_ pensaba Gray mientras veía como Lyon y Juvia se iban, definitivamente tenía que pagarla un buen viaje a Mira por la ayuda que le había dado.

Lyon finalmente se despidió de Juvia cuando llegaron a Fairy Hills y Juvia subió a su habitación… Definitivamente tenía mucho que pensar tras lo sucedido esa noche, primero la maravillosa cena que había tenido con Lyon donde había descubierto un poco más de su amigo y por otro lado el paso en el lago con Gray… donde se había besado, solo de recordar esos besos y esos labios Juvia se ponía roja.

Se metió en el baño donde se cambió y se puso un pijama azul de lunares blancos que aunque pareciera una tontería la había acompañado en multitud de misiones cuando debía irse varios días de Fairy Tail. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a pensar nuevamente.

'¿Porqué ahora Gray-sama parece interesado en Juvia?... Gray-sama siempre había rechazado a Juvia muchas veces, pero… ¿Porqué besó a Juvia si en realidad no siente nada por ella?- como estaba sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba intentando colarse en su cuarto.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Gray estaba muy tranquilo desayunando con su grupo, definitivamente ayer había conseguido ganar mucho terreno con Juvia y el beso había sido maravilloso, quedaba mal que él lo pensase pero realmente había disfrutado de cada segundo con Juvia en el bote.

Mientras el ambiente en Fairy Tail era de lo más tranquilo y apacible, las cosas iban a cambiar radicalmente. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y una Juvia sofocada y llorosa entró por la puerta.

-¡Maestro Makarov Juvia tiene que hablar con usted!- gritó la joven desde la puerta.

Todos se alteraron al ver a Juvia así de afectada y antes de que pudiese pensar que hacía Gray estaba prácticamente casi a su lado, ofreciéndola su mano, Juvia por una vez no le despreció y agarró su mano al momento en el que las piernas la fallaban, si Gray no la hubiese agarrado se habría caído al suelo. Makarov al verla tan afectada se acercó corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa mi niña?- preguntó intranquilo.

Gray ayudó a Juvia a sentarse en una silla y esta saco un sobre del bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Esta mañana cuando Juvia se ha despertado, tenía esto en su mesita de noche, Juvia no sabe cuando la han `puesto allí, pero cuando Juvia la ha leído ha sentido que debía decírselo a usted maestro enseguida- estaba muy nerviosa.

Juvia saco un papel blanco con un par de gotas rojas de lo que parecía sangre, se aclaró la voz y finalmente comenzó a leer.

-_'Para nuestra querida Juvia miembro ahora del gremio Fairy Tail:_

_Buenos días preciosa Juvia, vemos que el cambio de gremio te ha sentado muy bien, ya no llueve y hasta sonríes y bromeas, es curioso que el tiempo que estuviste con nosotros no sonrieses ni una vez, bueno el maestro era algo insufrible, pero no te preocupes ya nos hemos encargado de él, ya no volverá a molestar a nuestra muñequita de porcelana._

_Debemos reconocer que nos sorprendió mucho que lograses escapar de la trampa que te colocamos días atrás, cuando Aria finalmente llegó se encontró el panorama más raro que nunca habíamos visto, el hotel destrozado y ni rastro de nuestra preciosa maga de agua. Sinceramente nos decepcionamos bastante._

_Pero no te preocupes, existe un dicho muy bueno que dice: ojo por ojo. Así lo hemos hecho, tú y tu gremio os quedasteis con uno de nuestros compañeros, pues bien, nosotros hemos decidido quedarnos con uno de los tuyos, más concretamente con una maga muy bajita, de cabello azul como el tuyo, aunque nos decepcionó que no supiese mucho de magia como tú._

_Si realmente te importa está maga, esperarás a que nos pongamos en contacto nuevamente contigo y nos traerás a nuestro camarada, de lo contrario, no nos hacemos responsables de lo que pueda pasarle a esta pequeña tan simpática._

_Creo que nos dijo que su nombre era Levy McGarden, por cierto si te preguntas el motivo de porque la escogimos a ella en lugar de a ti, es muy sencillo, también vamos a por Gajeel y curiosamente sabemos que esta pequeña es muy amiga de él._

_Sinceramente no podemos creer que Gajeel también se haya ablandado tanto al entrar en ese gremio, pero pronto todo se solucionará._

_Atentamente: Bora, Aria, Monsieur Sol'._

Cuando terminó de leer la carta Juvia rompió otra vez a llorar, todos miraron por el gremio pero efectivamente Levy no se encontraba ni en Fairy Tail ni en Fairy Hills.

-Tranquila Juvia y Gajeel, no es vuestra culpa lo que le ha pasado a Levy, pero os voy a dejar una cosa clara, ni se os ocurra imaginar que estáis solos, esto no es Phantom y aquí cuidamos los unos de otros, vamos a esperar a que vuelvan a hablar contigo y entonces será cuando tomemos la justicia por nuestra cuenta- Makarov cada vez iba creciendo más de la rabia que sentía al saber que habían secuestrado a uno de sus mocosos y el motivo era herir a otros dos.

-Van a pagar muy caro lo que han hecho, te juro Juvia que no van a salir bien parados de esta- Gajeel cerraba los puños y los apretaba con fuerza. Primero habían herido a Juvia a la que consideraba su hermana y ahora a Levy… La pequeña maga que había sido capaz de sacar lo poco bueno que quedaba en él.

-Gajeel-kun no deje sola a Juvia- dijo mientras estiraba la mano y el Dragon Slayer se la apretaba con cariño.

-Nunca Juvia, ¿de verdad crees que voy a dejar sola a una loca como tú que no sabe hacer nada sin meterse en líos?- estaba tratando de disimular que se encontraba bien. Pero que se hubiesen atrevido a llevarse a Levy era algo que no les iba a perdonar.

Gajeel soltó la mano de Juvia cuando el maestro Makarov le dijo que fuese con él, Gray se sentó al lado de Juvia y la dio un vaso de agua, que la joven aceptó, definitivamente iban a pagar lo que estaban haciendo, Juvia estaba empezando a sentirse querida y protegida por Fairy Tail y por él y ellos no iban a destrozar lo que estaba construyendo, de dolía en el alma verla así, la prefería como anoche, furiosa y enfadada discutiendo con él. Verla así de débil y frágil le rompía el corazón.

-Juvia le da las gracias por el vaso de agua Gray-sama- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No es culpa tuya Juvia, lo que le ha pasado a Levy es solo culpa de esos mal nacidos que solo buscan haceros daño a ti y a Gajeel, además como bien ha dicho el maestro no estáis solos, así que no se te ocurra decirme que te deje sola porque no lo pienso hacer- había dicho todo lo que sentía en ese momento sin mirar a Juvia, pero cuando lo hizo casi se le cae el alma a los pies.

La joven maga de agua le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los mofletes rojos del esfuerzo de llorar y haciendo pucheros, si lo hiciese otra persona Gray pensaría que era infantil, pero al hacerlo Juvia le parecía lo más adorable del mundo.

-J-Juvia le da las gracias Gray-sama, Juvia necesitaba escuchar eso en estos momentos- dijo casi sin poder hablar.

-No te preocupes, eres mi compañera y supongo que recuerdas lo que dije sobre mis compañeros el día que nos conocimos, ¿verdad?- preguntó mientras la secaba las lágrimas con la mano.

-Sí… Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que siempre pelea aunque le cueste la vida por sus compañeros- contestó repitiendo cada palabra tal y como la dijo Gray en su día.

Y sin que nadie se lo esperase Juvia se apoyó contra el pecho de Gray llorando, él ante esto solo pudo cerrarla en un abrazo entre su pecho y sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente a Juvia y trato de darla su tiempo para reponerse.

-'_Pagaran por esto Juvia, nadie volverá a hacerte llorar, te lo prometo'_\- pensó mientras consolaba a su dulce maga de agua.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.** Ya dije que la cosa se iba a poner muy interesante a partir de ahora, cada capítulo va a ser una nueva sorpresa, ya que mi cerebro no para de funcionar proponiéndome escribir cosas cada vez más y más extrañas. Sí, lo sé, me odian por lo de Levy, pero no es mi culpa la culpa es de Bora y compañía que son los malos malísimos, eso sí Gajeel parece que se ha visto muy afectado por eso, ¿no creen?. Bueno ahora paso a las contestaciones de los **reviews.**

**Luna:** Me alegra saber que has leído mis caps muy concentrada para no perderte ningún detalle de lo que va ocurriendo, me daba miedo poner el beso de Gruvia en ese momento porque no sabía cómo ibais a reaccionar mis lectores pero parece que ha gustado mucho, no soy cruel… Solo un poco malvada por dejaros con la intriga. Debido a estudios y demás solo puedo actualizar una vez a la semana por ahora, yo soy de España así que actualizaré entre Sábado y Domingo cuando tenga un rato libre.

**Luniitaturksa:** Respira profundo que va a dar algo, algo parece que se están arreglando, pero conmigo ya sabes que nunca se sabe. xD

**JuviaLF:** Lyon me salió demasiado perfecto… Lo sé, pero no puedo controlar a mi imaginación cuando se pone en modo activo. xD, no te me desmayes, me alegra que te gustase el beso, no soy mala… Solo lo dejo en la parte más interesante para arrancar por ella en el siguiente capítulo. Y gracias por lo de fantástica escribiendo este fic me vas a sacar los colores. ^^

**WaterJuvia:** Me alegra saber que lees mi fic, lo actualizo una vez a la semana, pero espero que te sigan gustando los caps y sigas comentando. Abrazo psicológico también para ti. ;)

**JoseIndy2:** Necesitaban Gray y Juvia una escena donde decirse lo que piensan el uno del otro, así que me gusta mucho que te haya agradado. Sobre, ¿qué pasará? bueno, aún queda mucha historia y ya veremos cómo terminan estos dos. :D

**Sicaru-chan: **Jajajajaja siempre me encanta leer tus reviews, porque siempre expresas lo que sientes y cada semana es una sorpresa, me da a entender que vives la historia que se desarrolla en el fic. *^*

**Martel:** Nooooo, no te me mueras, *llama a una ambulancia*, ambulancia traiga un nuevo cap del fic, seguro que así revive.

**Lee Ab Koi:** Gray es muy listo y supo cómo llevarse las cosas a su terreno, de momento Lyon el pobre tiene cosas que hacer en su gremio, pero cuando regrese quien sabe lo que puede pasar en este triángulo amoroso.

**Makira Clishurami:** Sí, momentazo Gruvia, ya iba siendo hora, Gray es muy listillo puso todo para beneficiarse de la situación y parece que le está funcionando, aquí tienes el cap de esta semana.

**Bien, ya están todos contestados, como siempre muchas gracias por seguir con mi fic. Nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Misdry~**


	17. Capitulo 17 El batir de alas(Parte I)

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Capitulo 17. El batir de alas de las hadas. Parte I.**

A los pocos minutos de que Juvia contase lo ocurrido, todo el gremio se había reunido en Fairy Tail para preparar la misión de rescate de Levy y poner fin a las fechorías y crímenes de Bora y compañía. Todos estaban muy enfadados, primero habían lastimado a Juvia y ahora secuestraban a la dulce Levy, definitivamente el peso de la ley de Fairy Tail iba a caer sobre ellos y sobre quienes les ayudasen como un terremoto que destroza todo a su paso.

-Bien, ya sabéis todos como va el plan, ¿alguna pregunta?- el maestro Makarov se dirigía a todos.

-Yo tengo una… ¿Vivos o muertos?- preguntaba Gajeel que estaba sentado junto a Juvia.

-A poder ser vivos, pero si ves que la cosa no tiene otro remedio, puedes acabar con su vida- contestó el maestro sabiendo la rabia y el odio que corría por las venas del Dragon Slayer.

-¿Está seguro de lo que acaba de decirle maestro?- preguntó una prudente Erza.

-Sí, estoy seguro de lo que he contestado a Gajeel, Erza- y miró a los ojos de la Scarlett que comprendió lo que el maestro quería decir.

-'_El maestro sabe que Gajeel-kun está lleno de odio y rencor, pero que no es capaz de matar a nadie'-_ pensaba Juvia mientras acariciaba el brazo de su mejor amigo.

Gray observaba la escena desde lejos, era increíble que aún sabiendo que no tenían nada entre ellos, el trato que le daba Juvia a Gajeel era suficiente para matarlo de celos, aunque tampoco se podía quejar, hace unos momentos había tenido a Juvia en sus brazos, consolándola sí, pero a él le gustaría tener a Juvia en sus brazos de otra forma, enseguida los besos que se habían dado en la barca asaltaron su mente y se sintió mal, todos preocupados por Levy y él pensando en cosas pervertidas.

-¿Qué te pasa ojos caídos?- la voz de Natsu le sacó de sus pecaminosos pensamientos.

-Nada que te importe, ojos rasgados- contestó Gray como solía hacer cuando se trataba de Natsu.

-Como quieras, pero si sigues mirando a Juvia como si fuese un filete todos se van a dar cuenta- contestó sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?- respondió mientras se sonrojaba levemente, algunas veces le sorprendía lo despierto que era Natsu, pero otras veces como con lo suyo con Lucy le parecía el mayor de los idiotas.

-Te gussssta- comentó Happy enrollando su característica lengua cuando quería dar a entender algo.

-Happy…- miró al pequeño exceed azul.

-Dime- el pequeño le miró a él.

-Vuelve a decir eso o a insinuarlo delante de alguien… Y te convierto en una estatua de hielo y te arrojó al mar después- sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-¡AYE, SIR!- Happy había entendido perfectamente la indirecta tan directa que le acababa de lanzar su amigo Gray.

-Bien, el plan es sencillo, ya es casi de noche debido a que nos hemos pasado todo el día tejiendo el plan, quiero que os vayáis a descansar, mañana a primera hora nos reuniremos aquí, a esas horas las fuentes de Mirajane ya nos habrán informado de la guarida de Bora, mientras tanto quiero que Juvia y Gray vayan al punto de encuentro con lo que queda del compañero de Bora, si uno de nuestros planes falla quiero tener la certeza de que al menos recuperaré a mi mocosa, ¿entendido?- en momentos de dificultad para Fairy Tail era cuando el maestro Makarov se ponía serio y mostraba realmente lo que quería a sus 'mocosos' como llamaba a los miembros de su gremio.

-Abuelo… ¿Estás seguro de dejar que me una a la pelea?- preguntó Laxus desde una de las esquinas del gremio mientras la pequeña Asuka jugaba con la pelusa de su abrigo negro característico.

-Por supuesto Laxus, ya escuchaste a Gildarts cuando renunció de ser maestro, tú vuelves a ser uno de los nuestros y después de lo de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos creía que lo habías asumido finalmente- contestó sin mirarlo.

-Solo quería escucharlo de tu boca abuelo- le dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Mientras se desarrollaba la conversación entre abuelo y nieto, Asuka había empezado a trepar por el abrigo del Dragon Slayer de rayo, Laxus no era muy sociable pero agarró en brazos a Asuka antes de que la pequeña se escurriese y golpease la cabeza con una de las mesas.

-Bien, ahora sí, todos a dormir venga- dijo Mira sonriendo a todos, para aparentar que por dentro no estaba destrozada por lo de Levy.

Finalmente todos hicieron caso y se fueron cada uno a sus casas, en Fairy Hills Juvia miraba por la ventana de su habitación cuando Lucy entró, ninguna de las dos podían dormir pensando en Levy, así que decidieron hacerse compañía la una a la otra.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la maga de espíritus celestiales.

-Juvia no se encuentra muy bien la verdad, Lucy-san, Bora hace todo esto para hacer daño a Juvia. Otra vez…

-A lo mejor me dices que no me importa pero… ¿Quieres contarme tu historia con Bora?, es que no entiendo como una chica tan buena e inteligente como tú, terminó con un idiota como él- contestó.

-Vera Lucy-san, Juvia conoció a Bora en una reunión de gremios oscuros hace mucho tiempo, por esa época Juvia aún era de Phantom y Bora de Prominencia, Bora invitó a Juvia a tomar algo y con el paso del tiempo Juvia se enamoró de Bora, pero como bien sabe Lucy-san, Juvia atraía la lluvia y siempre que Bora quería ir a algún sitio con Juvia, le era imposible, por eso cortó con Juvia rompiéndola el corazón- terminó de decir la maga de agua.

-Ahora no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte Juvia, nos tienes a nosotros, a Fairy Tail, vamos a rescatar a Levy y a parar los pies de una buena vez a Bora y a los ex miembros de Phantom- estás palabras dieron a Juvia que pensar.

-Lucy-san… En la carta que dejaron a Juvia comentaban que ahora sonreía mucho, cosa que no hacía con ellos… Pero ellos no sabrían eso si no hubiesen estado observando a Juvia... Quiere eso decir… ¿Han estado siguiendo a Juvia?- estaba muy angustiada.

-No había caído en eso Juvia… Puede ser… O algo peor… Que tengamos un topo en el gremio…- Lucy se estaba angustiando también.

-O no por favor… Lucy-san, ¿qué va a hacer Juvia si alguna de las dos cosas es verdad?- sus nervios aumentaban por momentos.

-Tranquilízate, mañana se lo comentaremos al maestro Makarov y él sabrá que hacer, por ahora intenta tranquilizarte y dormir algo- la animaba la rubia.

-Lucy-san tiene razón… Juvia no gana nada angustiándose, mañana Juvia verá todo de otra manera- dijo sonriendo aunque por dentro estaba muy asustada.

Ambas muchachas se despidieron y Lucy se fue, Juvia se tumbó en su cama de matrimonio grande, aún no sabía por qué todas las habitaciones de Fairy Haills tenían cama grande de matrimonio si solo podían dormir las chicas allí… Pensó en por si recibían visitas nocturnas de sus enamorados y se sonrojó.

-Enamorados…- susurró.

Eso hizo que recordase los besos que se había dado con Gray-sama en el lago… Pero él la había dicho que no la quería, pero ahora luchaba por ella supuestamente, Lyon siempre había estado a su lado, pero ahora también quería jugar sus cartas para conquistarla… La cabeza la daba muchas vueltas y en lugar de animarla a dormir la desvelaban aún más.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero en ese momento escuchó unos ruidos extraños que provenían de su ventana, abrió los ojos rápidamente, se incorporó de la cama y fue despacito a investigar, seguramente sería el aire golpeando en su ventana.

Se acercó a la ventana y esta estaba abierta, el pánico empezó a apoderarse de ella, debía mantener la calma y afrontar lo que fuese, se había prometido que sería más fuerte y no iba a huir ante nada ni nadie, ahora quería ser fuerte y se lo demostraría a cualquiera que quisiera hacerla daño.

Cerró la ventana y escuchó atentamente, si alguien había sido tan tonto como para entrar en su cuarto lo pagaría muy caro, escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y se lanzó a por el atacante derribándolo encima de la cama, cuando dio la luz de la lámpara de su mesita reconoció perfectamente la intruso.

-¿Gray-sama, qué hace a estas horas en el cuarto de Juvia? Y peor aún, ¿por qué entra como si fuese un ladrón o algo peor?, asustó a Juvia- dijo mientras le golpeaba suavemente con un puño en el pecho.

-Te lo contaré encantado… Pero primero piensa en cómo estamos ¿quieres?- preguntó maliciosamente el pelinegro.

Al derribarlo se había subido encima de él para que no se escapase mientras encendía la luz, lo que para entendernos era una posición que vista por cualquiera seria un tanto pervertida, Gray tumbado en la cama y Juvia subida encima de él a horcajadas.

-J-juvia lo siente, no se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba Gray-sama y ella- dijo sonrojada mientras se apartaba de él.

-Oye yo no me molesto, no me ha importado en absoluto, es más, tal vez deba probar a la inversa algún día- y la guiño un ojo aumentando el sonrojo de la Lockser.

-Déjese de tonterías y conteste, ¿Qué hace a estas horas en el cuarto de Juvia y entrando de esa forma?- preguntó para evadir el tema tan subido de tono según su criterio que estaba tomando la conversación con Gray.

-Es por la carta que te dejaron Juvia, le he estado dando vueltas, en una de las frases decían que sonreías mucho, cosa que con ellos no hacías y para decirte eso es que te han estado viendo o que alguien les ha informado de cómo eres ahora en el gremio- contestó con sinceridad.

-Juvia también piensa eso, pero eso no es motivo para que entre así en el cuarto de Juvia y menos a estas horas, así que Gray-sama, váyase- le pidió.

-No me voy a ir Juvia, he venido a estas horas para asegurarme de que nadie más se cuela en tu cuarto mientras duermes y otra razón por la que estoy aquí es por el castigo que te debo por mentirme- se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

-¿Castigo?, ¿mentira?, Juvia no le entiende Gray-sama- se había olvidado por completo de eso.

-Está bien, supongamos que te creo, te dije en la barca que cada vez que me mintieses iba a castigarte y cuando llegamos a la orilla y nos encontramos con Lyon, mentiste, le dijiste que no te habían gustado nuestros besos, cosa que obviamente es mentira, por lo que tengo derecho a castigarte, sencillo- dijo mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-Gray-sama no va a castigar a Juvia, déjese de tonterías y salga del cuarto de Juvia y más por donde ha entrado- concluyó.

Se levantó del borde de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana o eso pretendía porque Gray fue más rápido que ella y la arrinconó entre la pared y él.

-¿Q-Qué hace, Gray-sama, suelte a Juvia?- estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

-No quiero, si quieres que te suelte vas a tener que darme algo a cambio- el aire chulesco que desprendía era una señal de que Gray volvía a ser el de siempre.

-¿Qué quiere de Juvia para soltarla?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Algo muy muy sencillo- contestó mirando los labios de Juvia.

Se acercó mucho a la cara de Juvia, sus respiraciones casi podían tocarse, pero a diferencia de lo que Juvia esperaba nerviosa, él no la besó, se quedo así sin moverse, mirando los labios de Juvia pero sin hacer nada.

-Gray-sama… Deje salir de aquí a Juvia- suplicó bajito.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo Juvia?, ¿a dejarte llevar?- preguntó igual de bajito que ella.

-Juvia no es la misma ingenua a la que rompió el corazón Gray-sama, ahora Juvia es fuerte y no le teme a nada y menos a Gray-sama- algo de valor empezaba a asomar en su interior.

-¿Entonces por qué estás temblando tanto?... ¿Por qué me dices que me aleje?, cuando está muy claro que no es lo que quieres en realidad- dijo muy despacito.

Se acercó un poco más, estaban ambos a milímetros, sus caras muy cercas, sus respiraciones paralelas y sus labios casi rozándose. Juvia lo sabía, Gray-sama no iba a besarla, su cuerpo entero estaba temblando, pero debía ser fuerte, no podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

-Vaya, realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte Juvia, hace unos días te habrías desmayado en esta situación, pero ahora me plantas cara, eso me gusta Juvia- levantando su mirada para chocar con la de ella.

-Gray… Gray-sama, deje a Juvia ahora mismo- estaba muy cerca de ceder y no quería.

-Sabes, hace unos meses, me preguntaste cual era mi chica ideal, no te contesté, pero desde luego ahora lo tengo muy claro, una que me planta cara, que es fuerte, valiente, que lucha por sus amigos, que no teme mostrar sus sentimientos y que es capaz de volverme loco en apenas unos segundos- estaba llevándosela a su terreno.

Juvia se estaba dando cuenta, debía de estas hablando de ella, o al menos eso la estaba dando a entender. Gray se acercó un poco más y la dio un beso en la frente, cosa que desconcertó a Juvia, ella ahora quería que la besase, pero él la daba un beso en la frente. Eso la enfado mucho.

-Muy bien, ya te dejo salir, ¿qué calor hace no?- preguntó maliciosamente.

Gray iba a apartarse pero Juvia le agarró del cuello de la camisa, que extrañamente aún llevaba puesta, tiró de él hacía ella y fue ella la que le besó, Gray no se lo esperaba, pensaba que al dejarla salir se escaparía de su lado, mientras Juvia no sabía que la estaba ocurriendo, pero ahora mismo ella sentía que tenía el control y quería besar a Gray-sama, el arrepentimiento ya vendría después.

Al principio el beso fue tierno y dulce, torpemente ella iba subiendo un poco el ritmo, mientras Gray solo se dejaba llevar, Gray abrió un poco la boca e instintivamente Juvia introdujo su lengua en su boca, haciendo que sus lengua chocasen y tuviesen un duelo, Gray separó a Juvia de la pared y con una mano detrás de su cintura la atrajo a él.

_-'Has caído en el castigo Juvia'_\- pensó triunfante Gray que se dejaba llevar por su muñequita de agua.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana.** **¿Qué calor hace no?.** Antes de pasar a los reviews y demás como cada semana me gustaría decir dos cosas: **Primera:** la semana pasada publiqué un Oneshot llamado '**Petición**' sobre Gajeel y Levy basado en un fragmento de este fic, más concretamente del 12, me gustaría que lo leyeseis y me dejaseis vuestros reviews diciendo que os ha parecido. **Segunda:** tengo en mente un nuevo fic basado en Erza y Jellal pero que tendrá toques de Gruvia, GaLe y NaLu, mañana seguramente suba el primer capítulo. Intentaré actualizar los dos semanalmente. Así que si os gusta, ya sabéis donde dejar un precioso review. Finalmente como todas las semanas dejo paso a la contestación.

**Martel:** Todo llegará a su tiempo, sobre el castigo… Nadie sabe lo que pasa por la mente de Gray en algunos momentos… ¿O sí?... :B

**Artemisa Neko-chan:** Sí, ya han vuelto los malvado de este fic, pero esta vez para llevar sus malvados planes a cabo. A no ser que Fairy Tail los detenga… Quién sabe. ^^

**Sicaru-chan: **La verdad, es que parece que me están saliendo todos los personajes adorables, tal vez por el cariño que les tengo, pero no sufras, poco a poco vas a ir viendo rasgos definitivos en cada uno. :D

**JuviaLF: **Me alegra que te gusten los giros que va tomando la historia, lo bueno esta ya llegando, ahora es cuando todos lucharan por lo que creen, para bien o para mal. No está nada claro, ni lo que esperabas sucede ni lo que creías imposible lo es. =)

**Lee Ab Koi: **Me gusta mucho que te hayas dado cuenta, aunque este fic está basado en Gruvia, me gusta que interaccionen con otros miembros que puedan ayudarles a expresar lo que sienten, piensan o creen en determinados momentos, Fairy Tail para mí, es como una gran familia, al final todos se preocupan por todos a su manera. 8D


	18. Capitulo 18 El batir de alas(Parte II)

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Capitulo 18. El batir de alas de las hadas. Parte II**

Poco a poco Levy empezó a abrir los ojos, estaba muy dolorida, comenzó a enfocar y miraba el lugar en el que se encontraba, era una especie de jaula, en ella se encontraba pegada a la pared, atada de pies y manos al techo que la hacían mantener una posición vulgar e incómoda.

-Vaya vaya vaya, finalmente abres los ojos hadita- bromeo Bora.

-Bora… ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Levy intentado sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible.

-Verás, yo estaba muy tranquilo traficando con las mujeres ya sabes, cuando ocurrió el incidente de Phantom, meses después aparecieron Aria y Monsieur Sol en la puerta de mi base secreta con el cadáver de lo que antes había sido su maestro. Lo habían matado y ahora me juraban lealtad a mí- se inclinó un poco en la silla.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta- respondió Levy.

-Cierto, cierto, verás cuando me dijeron lo de jurarme lealtad, me pidieron una única cosa, que les ayudase a hundir a los dos exmiembros de Phantom que habían logrado reintegrarse en un gremio, pero el problema no era que se hubiesen reintegrado… El problema era que se habían reintegrado en Fairy Tail el gremio que había destruido Phantom, así que simplemente acepte. Después de todo necesitaba a gente competente para lograr mis metas- contestó acariciando uno de sus tantos anillos mágicos.

-Eres despreciable… ¿Qué hacéis con las chicas que secuestráis?- debía obtener todo lo que pudiese de Bora para cuando Fairy Tail la rescatase.

-Depende, a las que no nos atraen como tú, que pareces una niña las vendemos, a otras más voluptuosas… Je je, primero nos divertimos con ellas y luego también las vendemos- la sonrisa maliciosa de Bora dejaba bien claro a qué se refería con 'divertirnos'.

-¡Asqueroso, estás enfermo!, mi gremio vendrá y te lo hará pagar- y le escupió.

Bora se levantó de la silla, se limpió el escupitajo y agarró la cara de Levy con una mano, apretándola para que le mirase fijamente, después se lamió los labios y sin previo aviso la besó, ese beso era asqueroso así que Levy se defendió mordiendo a Bora y haciéndole sangrar la boca, cuando este iba a darla una bofetada entró uno de sus esbirros.

-Bora-san, Aria ya está aquí y quiere divertirse, pide que le des a una de las muchachas para pasar la noche- dijo divertido.

-Muy bien, está pequeña no puede ser tocada bajo ningún concepto, díselo a los muchachos, es nuestro billete para recuperar a ese idiota, con las demás hacer lo que queráis, llévala a esa del gremio Rosa Blanca- señaló a la joven que estaba en la jaula contigua a la de Levy.

-Entendido señor, no tocaremos a la pequeña de Fairy Tail, pero… Puede mirar lo que le hacemos a las demás ¿verdad?…- preguntó mirando asquerosamente a Levy.

-Claro, mientras no la toquéis como dije, torturarla psicológicamente como queráis- contestó Bora mientras salía por la puerta.

-Muy bien hadita, has tenido suerte- le decía a Levy mientras soltaba a la joven del otro gremio que no paraba de llorar.

-Por favor no, no más, no me lleves con Aria, por favor, por favor, es un bestia, por favor- suplicaba la pobre.

-¿Te crees que me importa lo que Aria te haga?, es cierto que todos sabemos que es muy activo y sadomasoquista sexualmente hablando, pero tu gremio ya no está, los matamos a todos y os secuestramos a ti y a tus compañeras, ¿lo has olvidado?, ahora eres el juguete de Aria y el nuestro cuando termine contigo, tengo a varios más pendientes de ese cuerpecito tuyo- contestó a la pobre chica.

_-'Fairy Tail… Gajeel… Por favor… Salvadme y hacérselo pagar'_\- lloraba Levy mientras escuchaba como se llevaban a la otra maga arrastras de los pelos sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrirla cuando la dejasen a solas en la habitación con Aria.

(De regreso al cuarto de Juvia en Fairy Hills)

Juvia se había dejado llevar y besaba apasionadamente a Gray, el cual estaba encantado, pero mientras se besaban un poco de cordura se asomó en él, recordó las palabras del maestro, de ellos dependía mañana recuperar a Levy por lo que quería hacer en ese momento con Juvia debía esperar. Despacio se separó de ella, cosa que la sorprendió a la joven, ya que hasta hace solo un momento había provocado la situación él.

-No pienses cosas extrañas Juvia, no te estoy rechazando, jugando contigo o algo de eso… Es solo que estoy preocupado por Levy…- contestó el pelinegro.

-Juvia lo siente… No sabe por qué lo hizo… Pero tranquilo Gray-sama, Juvia no volverá a perder los papeles- contestó con el poco orgullo que creía conservar.

-No me mientas… Cuando esto termine… Cuando tengamos a Levy con nosotros, cuando hayamos destruido a Bora y a los demás…- decía las cosas con cuidado.

-Cuando eso suceda, Gray-sama irá por su camino y Juvia por el suyo- dijo la Lockser.

Gray se giro, volvió a arrinconar a la maga de agua contra la pared y la besó muy apasionadamente, sintiendo como sus lengua se enredaban y luchan en una danza frenética, se separó solo para tomar aire.

-Cuando todo esto termine… Vas a ser mía Juvia, que te quede bien claro- dijo con los ojos brillantes por el deseo.

-J-Juvia no es ningún juguete para ser de nadie, Gray-sama- contestó inocentemente.

-Creo que no me has entendido Juvia… A ser mía me refiero a que te voy a poner en mi cama… Te voy a quitar la ropa… Y no te voy a dejar ir hasta que haya calmado mi hambre de ti y haya explorado cada parte de tu cuerpo…- su voz sonaba ronca.

-G-G-Gray-sama… J-Juvia no va a ser suya- contestó muerta de la vergüenza.

Levantó su barbilla haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos fijamente mientras con un dedo recorría sus labios.

-Ya lo creo que vas a ser mía… No te haces una idea de lo que te deseo Juvia…- colocó su cara en el cuello de la maga de agua y respiró su aroma haciendo que la piel de Juvia sintiese escalofríos, en ese momento Gray colocó sus labios en el cuello y succionó con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué hace a Juvia, Gray-sama?!- le recriminaba.

-Esa marquita tan mona dice que ahora eres mía y como el idiota de Lyon tenga la brillante idea de ponerte un solo dedo encima se las verá conmigo- sonaba amenazante.

-Déjese de tonterías Gray-sama, Juvia no es suya, tal vez su corazón fue suyo hace mucho, pero en el momento en que la dijo esas palabras la perdió- contestó defendiéndose.

-Mira que te gusta torturarme con eso… Pero sabes una cosa, cada vez que te beso siento como tu cuerpo tiembla, como te dejas llevar, por lo que no creo esas palabras y ahora vete a la cama a dormir- la dijo en tono autoritario.

Juvia estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de discutir más, así que por una vez hizo caso a Gray, se metió en su cama y se arropó, apagó la luz de su lamparita.

-Cierre la ventana después de irse Gray-sama- le dijo indiferente. Escuchó el sonido de la ventana cerrarse y cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches… Gray-sama…- dijo en un susurro.

Cuando terminó la frase notó que 'algo' o más bien 'alguien' se metía en su cama y la abrazaba pegándola a su cuerpo que al contrario de su tipo de magia estaba calentito.

-¿Gray-sama qué está haciendo?- preguntó en la oscuridad.

-¿Tú qué crees?, voy a dormir aquí contigo, no protestes porque no va a servir de nada, no me voy a ir y menos después de saber que esos criminales estuvieron en tu habitación mientras dormías, ahora deja de resistirte y duérmete, no te haré nada… Hasta que terminemos lo de Bora y Levy, después de eso no me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacerte- volvía a sonar divertido y sexy.

-Gray-sama vuelva a hacer uno de eso comentarios de tan mal gusto a Juvia y duerme en el suelo, ¿lo ha dejado Juvia suficientemente claro, Gray-sama?- le preguntó con carácter.

-Lo que usted diga señorita- susurró en su oído.

Juvia no creía lo que estaba pasando, pero aún menos comprendía lo que la pasaba a ella, primero se propone ser fuerte y no volver a caer en los brazos de Gray, después no solo deja que la bese sino que es ella misma la que lo besa y ahora le deja dormir con ella en su cama, mientras él no para de hacerla insinuaciones pervertidas…

_-'Juvia tiene que reconsiderar lo de ser fuerte y alejar a Gray-sama, porque Juvia piensa que está haciendo lo contrario… Juvia se está enganchando más a Gray'_\- pensaba en el silencio de la noche.

A los pocos minutos Gray ya no decía nada, simplemente se escuchaba su respiración tranquila, Juvia no podía verle con la oscuridad, pero seguramente ya se había quedado dormido, en ese momento sintió un poco de frío, así que inconscientemente se giro y se acurrucó en los brazos de Gray…

-'_Por una noche Juvia no cree que pase nada'_\- y con ese pensamiento, cerró los ojos, el olor de Gray impregno su nariz y finalmente se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en abrir los ojos fue Gray, notaba que tenía algo suave entre los brazos y un olor muy agradable le llegaba a las fosas nasales, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró a Juvia durmiendo tranquila en sus brazos, miró el despertador, aún faltaban como dos horas para levantarse y dar comienzo a la misión de salvar a Levy, así que por una vez, daba gracias de ser madrugador, así podría ver el rostro de Juvia dormir sin que la joven se enterase. Mientras la miraba, varios pensamientos ocupaban su mente.

_-'¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de lo mucho que mereces la pena?', 'Hasta que no sentí que te perdía realmente, no me di cuenta de cuánto te necesitaba'_\- pensaba mientras veía su cara relajada durmiendo. Podría fácilmente acostumbrarse a despertarse así todas las mañanas. Aunque aún quedaba una cosa que le molestaba mucho y era todo el terreno que había ganado Lyon cuando ellos estaban 'peleados', sin lugar a dudas cuando las cosas se normalizasen un poco, la lucha por Juvia contra él iba a ser muy dura.

Juvia empezó a despertarse y cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que se encontró fueron los penetrantes ojos de Gray mirándola fijamente, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazada a él y acurrucada como si Gray fuese su almohada, en ese momento quería que la tierra se la tragase muerta de la vergüenza, además notó otra cosa que no había notado anoche…

-Gray-sama… dijo.

-Dime preciosa- contestó de buen humor.

-¿Gray-sama está metido en la cama de Juvia desnudo?...- la costaba hasta preguntar.

-No, solo estoy en ropa interior, ya sabes una costumbre de tantos años de entrenamiento con Ur, aunque ahora que lo dices… ¿Quieres comprobar si realmente estoy desnudo?- preguntó maliciosamente.

-¡Claro que no!, Juvia no quiere saber eso, ahora Gray-sama salga de la cama de Juvia, váyase a su casa y cámbiese, Gray-sama y Juvia tienen que ir a hacer el intercambio por Levy- le recordaba.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?- oliendo un mechón del pelo de Juvia.

-Juvia va a quitarse el pijama, ducharse y ponerse la ropa para la misión- contestó como si nada, sin saber que esas palabras para un chico o más bien para Gray sonaban de manera diferente.

-Bueno… Si quieres yo te ayudo a quitarte el pijama… Me ducho contigo… Y luego te vistes…- anunciaba de manera seductora.

-Gray-sama… Váyase ahora a su casa… ¡Y deje de decirle esas cosas pervertidas a Juvia!- le recriminaba sonrojada.

-Vale, vale, ya me voy- decía mientras se vestía, era increíble como de unos días ahora Gray estaba de mejor humor y más pervertido con Juvia de lo que nunca lo había estado.

Juvia le acompañó a la ventana para que saliese por allí, ya que si había sido capaz de subir también sabría muy bien como descender e irse a su casa. Se sentó en el cerco de la ventana, pero cuando iba a saltar…

-Casi se me olvida- contestó.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Juvia.

Y en un movimiento rápido la atrajo hacía él y la dio un beso tierno, dulce y suave en los labios que dejo a Juvia descolocada y aturdida.

-Casi se me olvida darte el beso de buenos días- dijo sensualmente mientras bajaba.

Juvia media aturdida aún cerró la ventana, observó su cuarto… Miro a la pared donde se habían besado, miro la cama que habían compartido y se tapó la cara con las manos, la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella, después se acordó de Levy y lo ocurrido por la noche con Gray paso a un segundo plano.

_-'Aguanta Levy, Gray-sama y Juvia van a rescatarte'_\- pensó decidida.

Se quitó el pijama, se metió bajo la ducha y dejó que el agua templara sus nervios, iba a rescatar a Levy y gracias a su 'familia', Fairy Tail iba a parar los pies a Bora, Aria y Monseur Sol también iban a pagar la humillación que la hicieron sentir cuando la capturaron en aquella misión que hizo con Wendy, ellos habían atravesado una línea y ahora Juvia iba a mostrarles su lado más oscuro, uno que nadie a excepción de ella, sabía que existía, Gray-sama no era el único motor capaz de hacer que su fuerza aumentase…

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy.** Antes de las contestaciones a los reviews y demás me gustaría explicar un par de cosas, la **primera:** La escena de Levy la he incluido para que se hagan una idea de lo que ocurre con las jóvenes que secuestran Bora y compañía y para que vean lo retorcidos que son en mi fic los malos, **segunda:** No creo que Gray sea un pervertido de la vida, pero sí me gusta darle ahora este enfoque provocador con Juvia para que se note que está cambiando por ella, que está mostrando cosas que antes no mostraba y porque de escenas pervertidas se me ocurren desenlaces de lo más tiernos como la escena de la cama, **y tercero y último**, el fic lo he cambiado de **Rated T** a **Rated M**, debido a que ahora para poder describir a los malos y algunas escenas voy a tener que emplear un lado más oscuro, cruel y de vocabulario más negro para que se entienda como son, si alguien deja de leer mi fic por eso lo entiendo, solo quiero que sepan que el motivo del cambio según mi criterio es para avanzar y mejorar el fic. Dicho todo esto paso a la contestación de sus preciosos **Reviews**:

**-Martel: **Aquí está la ambulancia con el capítulo semanal, espero que con eso se corte la hemorragia. ;)

**-JuviaLF:** Como siempre gracias por leer mis fics, ahora también el de Jerza y sobre Gray más arriba he contestado porque es así ahora. Bye bye~

**-Yamii 3:** El Lemon vendrá más adelante, de momento se centran en cumplir bien su misión y rescatar a la pobre Levy. ^^

**Bueno eso es todo. **Nos vemos la semana que viene.

**Misdry~**


	19. Capitulo 19 El batir de alas(Parte III)

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Capitulo 19. El batir de alas de las hadas. Parte III**

A los veinte minutos Juvia estaba ya en la plaza del parque donde había quedado con Bora para realizar el intercambio, Gray también había llegado pero acompañado de Yasuke, cuando lo vio lo primero que pensó fue en golpearle, pero luego pensó en su amiga Levy y templó sus nervios, esperaría por Levy, mientras los demás asaltaban su guarida secreta.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Gray.

-Juvia está mejor que nunca Gray-sama- contestó sin apartar sus grandes ojos azules de Yasu, la había engañado y gracias a eso la habían golpeado y casi matado los salvajes de Bora y compañía, pero Juvia sabía esperar, la venganza pronto traería su gran riada.

-Deja de mirarme tanto o me pondré muy contento- dijo Yasu meneando la parte delantera de su pantalón.

Juvia estaba mirándole muy seria, iba a darle una bofetada cuando Gray se adelantó y lanzó una patada en la entrepierna del muchacho que cayó al suelo gimiendo y llorando levemente, sin duda eso debía de dolerle mucho.

-Así no te pones tan contestó- contestó el mago de hielo.

A los pocos minutos Bora apareció con un mago que Juvia enseguida reconoció, era el mago de electricidad que la había derrotado cuando paso lo de la misión falsa, ese hombre también pagaría su osadía.

-Juvia preciosa, me alegro de verte, debo decir que estás mucho más guapa de lo que recuerdo- comentó mirándola de arriba debajo de una manera asquerosa.

-¿Dónde está Levy?- preguntó Gray conteniéndose para no matar allí mismo a Bora.

-Tráela- ordenó al otro mago.

Cuando la trajo Levy tenía un aspecto horrible, estaba con ojeras de llorar y no dormir, la ropa asquerosa y ella estaba llena de suciedad, pero para respiro de los dos parecía que no la habían tocado, al menos Bora había cumplido su palabra.

-Aquí está la hadita, ahora dadme al imbécil aquel que es mío- les dijo a ambos.

Gray soltó a Yasu que corrió a besar los pies de Bora, como si fuese una mascota o algo peor, ya que ni una mascota haría eso, por su parte Levy fue soltada al mismo tiempo y corrió a los brazos de Juvia donde rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Bien, la próxima vez que nos veamos las cosas no serán tan amigables, ya que pienso acabar con Fairy Tail, llevarme a las chicas y venderlas, aunque no sufras Juvia, a ti te reservaré para mi uso y disfrute personal- contestó con perversión.

Antes de irse y mientras Yasu estaba en el suelo, Bora sacó de su cinturón una pistola y le pegó un tiro en la frente a Yasu que murió en el momento, llenando el suelo de sangre y restos, lo que dejó aún más aturdidos a Gray y a Juvia.

-¿Por qué lo has matado?, ¿no era tu amigo?- preguntaba Gray que no encontraba ningún sentido a eso.

-Es débil, los débiles no escogen como morir, Bora-san no perdona errores, sean de quienes sean, Yasu ya no volverá a molestaros- sonrió.

-Bueno para asegurarnos de que no nos seguís, vamos a mataros a uno de vosotros, ya que Levy no puede porque prometí que no la mataría… Juvia querida serás tú- dijo risueño Bora.

Apuntó a la joven con su pistola y la lanzó un beso antes de apretar el gatillo, en ese momento Gray corrió hacía ella, interponiéndose entre la bala y ella, ya que como Levy la tenía sujeta era imposible que esquivase la bala mágica de Bora.

Gray cayó al suelo, cuando miraron en dirección a Bora este ya no estaba, Levy pidió ayuda y Juvia se tiró al suelo al lado de Gray sujetando su mano y mirando la herida.

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho Gray-sama?- preguntaba asustada al ver la sangre.

-Bueno, ahora me debes una y pienso cobrármela- decía tosiendo un poco.

Levy se gachó e inspeccionó la herida, por suerte había sido un tiro limpio, la bala solo había rozado su costado, aunque sangraba mucho, no era para tanto.

-La herida es limpia, te pondrás bien… Otra cosa chicos… Lo siento…- se disculpó.

-¿Por qué Levy-san se disculpa con Gray-sama y Juvia?- preguntaba la maga de agua.

-Siempre soy débil… No sirvo para nada, soy una inútil… Debían haberme matado- se lamentaba.

Juvia soltó la mano de Gray, se fue hasta donde estaba Levy y la dio una bofetada que hizo dar un escalofrío hasta a Gray.

-Oye… Juvia… Tranquila- intentaba tranquilizarla Gray.

-Juvia sabe lo que es perder a alguien que quieres, Juvia no quiere volver a pasar por ello, Juvia no quiere perder a nadie de su nueva familia, Juvia no va a perder a nadie de Fairy Tail, ¡Levy-san no vuelva a decirle eso a Juvia!, ¡Juvia no soportaría perder de nuevo alguien a quien quiere!- empezó a llorar desconsolada.

Gray y Levy se quedaron en shock, Gray porque era débil ante las mujeres que lloraban y más ahora cuando se trataba de su Juvia y Levy porque acaba de descubrir algo que no sabía, que Juvia había perdido a alguien antes y que la quería mucho.

-¡LO SIENTO JUVIA!- contestó la pequeña llorando y abrazando al a maga de agua.

-Venga venga, dejar de llorar y ayudarme a levantarme- se quejaba Gray desde el suelo.

Ambas se miraron, secaron sus lágrimas y levantaron al 'gruñón' mago de hielo, debido a que Levy estaba muy débil, Gray fue llevado por Juvia hasta el gremio, pero les costó encontrar la postura para que al mago no le doliese la herida, finalmente la encontraron con Gray agarrado a Juvia por la cintura con un brazo y con la otra por encima de los hombros.

Cuando llegaron estaban todos en el gremio, no habían podido encontrar la guarida de Bora y estaban algo decaídos, al ver entrar a los tres hubo contrariedad de emociones, por un lado estaban contentos de ver a Levy pero por otra veían a Gray sangrar, a Juvia llena de sangre y no sabían el motivo.

Elfman ayudó a Gray a subir a enfermería, mientras Juvia explicaba lo sucedido con Yasu y como Bora lo había matado sin la menor piedad, rápidamente Makarov puso al consejo sobre aviso y estos mandaron un equipo de limpieza a retirar el cuerpo de la plaza.

A la hora entró Gajeel con Lily, ambos lucían muy serios, más que de costumbre, se dirigieron a donde estaban todos y finalmente Gajeel sonrió.

-Los tenemos, ya sabemos dónde se encuentran esos malnacidos- dijo el Dragon Slayer.

-No fue fácil, pero al fin y al cabo son un poco inútiles, así que dimos con su guarida y vinimos a informar- avisó el pequeño exceed negro.

Levy bajó de la enfermería y de cambiarse de ropa, Erza había ido a Fairy Hills para traerla ropa limpia mientras la enfermera atendía a Gray y cosía la herida. Por suerte contaban con duchas en la enfermería, así que cuando se cambió se sintió como nueva, al bajar vio a Gajeel y a Lily hablando de que habían dado con la guarida de Bora.

-Anda pero si la enana sigue de una mini pieza, gejee- bromeo Gajeel al verla.

Sin saber bien lo que hacía, Levy bajó corriendo las escaleras y se abrazó a él, pensaba que no iba a volver a ver a ese cabezota que tanto se metía con ella y había tenido mucho miedo. Sabía que Gajeel no era de mostrar sus sentimientos, pero ahora mismo solo quería abrazarlo y sentir su calor, no de manera sexual, sino saber que estaba de nuevo en casa, en Fairy Tail.

Todos estaban mirando a Gajeel que no tenía intención de hacer nada con lo que estaba ocurriendo, todos lo miraron y Erza le hizo un gesto de que la abrazase, a lo cual se negó, entonces Mira se colocó al lado de Erza y le amenazó, a Erza podía intentar vencerla, pero a Mira también ni de broma, bajo lentamente los brazos y la abrazó.

Al contacto de sus brazos, la pequeña maga de escritura lloró aún más fuerte, todos se dieron cuenta, necesitaba sacar el horror que debía de haber vivido, y en esos momentos solo Gajeel era capaz de consolarla.

Mientras esta emotiva escena tenía lugar la enfermera de Fairy Tail bajó e informó de que Gray debía permanecer en cama un par de días, que evitasen que se moviese excepto para ir al baño, los puntos que le había puesto eran absorbibles, por lo que su propio cuerpo se encargaría de todo. Se despidió y se fue.

Juvia se sentía mal por lo ocurrido, así que pidió a sus compañeros subir a disculparse con Gray, en parte que este hubiese recibido un disparo había sido por su culpa, y ya era la segunda vez que ocurría, ya que en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos había pasado lo mismo. Por lo que realmente se sentía mal y los demás lo sabían. Subió las escaleras y llamó.

-Gray-sama, ¿puede Juvia entrar?- preguntó.

-Claro, entra Juvia- contestaron desde el otro lado.

Al entrar vio a Gray con todo el abdomen, espalda y costado envuelto en vendas, realmente la enfermera no quería que se le moviesen los puntos, Juvia se acercó y se sentó en la silla donde días atrás él se había sentado para cuidar de ella.

-¿Por qué te sientas allí?, ven aquí conmigo- señalando el hueco al lado suyo.

-Juvia está bien aquí Gray-sama- le contestó.

Entonces Gray empezó a moverse un poco para dar a entender de que se arrimaría él si ella no lo hacía, Juvia se levanto de golpe y lo sujetó para que no se moviese mientras negaba con la cabeza, entonces él la señaló su lado y Juvia tuvo que ceder y sentarse en la cama junto a él, cuando lo hizo Gray se acurrucó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo.

-¿Qué hace Gray-sama?- le preguntó sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo muy deprisa.

-Ponerme cómodo, o tú eres mi almohada personal o no pararé de moverme- la chantajeaba.

-Juvia quería disculparse con Gray-sama, es la segunda vez que disparan a Gray-sama por culpa de Juvia- se disculpaba.

-No te preocupes, ya te debó dos, una por el castigo que te debo y otra por salvarte la vida- bromeaba de buen humor.

-Juvia piensa que por suerte Levy está ya con todos- hablando con él.

-Sí, y por las voces que da Gajeel al hablar, ya han descubierto su guarida, esperaran a que me recuperé e iremos a por ellos- su voz sonaba fría a comparación de su cuerpo cálido.

-Juvia piensa lo mismo, van a pagar muy caro lo que la hicieron a Juvia- otra vez se estaba mostrando su parte oculta.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué ha dicho la enfermera de mí?- preguntó curioso.

-Que Gray-sama se mueva lo mínimo para que no se le salten los puntos y que en un par de días Gray-sama estará como nuevo- le contestó.

-Así que no puedo moverme…- sonrió mientras algo pasaba por su mente.

-¿Qué hace tan feliz a Gray-sa..- iba a hacer una pregunta pero se detuvo en el momento.

En el momento en el que iba a formular la pregunta Gray estaba metiendo una de sus manos bajo la falda de Juvia, acariciando su pierna, ya que como estaba tumbado de costado y encima de su regazo, tenía toda la facilidad del mundo para acceder a las piernas de Juvia.

-Gray-sama… Juvia le pide que pare- le pidió.

-Que piel tan suave tienes Juvia…- comentaba el mago.

Mientras seguía acariciando la piel de Juvia que se iba erizando por momentos al contacto de la suave mano del mago de hielo, pero a la vez sentía como su corazón martilleaba bien fuerte, además del tono rojo que debía de estar empezando a cubrir sus mejillas.

-Gray… Gray-sama pare- volvió a pedir.

-Shhhh, no te muevas que puedo hacerme daño, ya has oído a la enfermera, que me mueva lo más mínimo, pero de mis manos no ha dicho nada, así que no hagas tanto ruido o subirán a ver y te verán seduciéndome con esas piernas tan suaves- comentaba divertido.

-Juvia no lo está seduciendo- protestó.

-Cada vez que estás cerca de mí lo haces, y sinceramente es algo que me encanta- contestó serio.

Saco la mano de la falda y poco a poco fue tirando de ella, agachándola en la cama para estar los dos a la misma altura, sin saber cómo había llegado a suceder se encontraban los dos tumbados en la cama, uno frente al otro a la misma distancia prácticamente.

-Gray-sama, Juvia piensa que esto no está bien, Juvia le pide que la suelte- lo que estaba haciendo Gray con ella la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Sabes, cuando estábamos con Yasu esperando a Bora estabas muy seria, como si tu personalidad se hubiese enfriado un poco- decía ignorando las palabras de la joven.

-Juvia no sabe a qué se refiere- mintió.

-Vale, supongamos que te creo, me has pedido perdón antes por recibir este disparo por tu culpa, así que quiero que me compenses- dijo otra vez divertido.

-¿Qué Juvia le compense?, ¿Cómo?- preguntó.

-Muy sencillo, acércate que no puedo hablar muy alto por la herida- está vez mintió él.

Cuando Juvia se acercó para escucharle mejor, este se movió rápidamente y atrajo su cara a la suya con la mano del costado que no le dolía, la beso salvajemente, Juvia iba a protestar pero cuando abrió la boca para hacerlo Gray deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca para callarla, definitivamente si Juvia tenía esperanzas de protestar, se acaban de esfumar.

Por primera vez desde que se besaban Juvia dejó escapar un pequeño gemidito que a oídos de Gray sonaba a una invitación más que evidente para que continuase, sin dejar de besarla volvió a meter su mano bajo la falda de la maga y empezó a acariciar su suave piel.

-Mmmm… Me encanta tu sabor Juvia, y tu piel es tan suave, creo que no me voy a acostumbrar nunca- su voz sonaba ronca.

-Gr-Gray-sama, s-su- suelte a Juvia- trataba de alejarse sin hacerle daño en la herida.

Pero este volvió a besarla, su respuesta era clara, no iba a dejar que se marchase de allí, al menos en ese momento, mientras despacito con su mano empezaba a subir por el muslo de Juvia, haciendo que esta sintiese que de un momento a otro moría de un infarto, pero algo dentro de ella decía que no podía dejarse arrastrar por el deseo de Gray. Debía defenderse de él.

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el cap de hoy. **Hace calor en el ambiente. Ya he dejado a la ambulancia avisada para transfusiones de sangre, porque tengo la sensación de que puede haber algún posible desangro nasal. Gray me salió chantajista… Pero a que es un chantajista convincente. xD Por cierto he empezado dos fics nuevos uno 'La joya arrancada a una Scarlett' que tratará sobre Jerza y otro nuevo 'los ángeles caerán cuando los demonios suban' que tratará sobre Gale. Si os gustan estas parejas os invito a leerlos. Ahora si a los reviews.

**-Anónimo:** Juvia va a mostrar dentro muy poco un poder que nadie imagina, la pregunta será ¿podrán los demás pararla?.

**-JuviaFL:** Me alegra ver que has entendido por que quería hacer el cambio de Rated T a Rated M, y Gray se me esta volviendo demasiado pervertido va a tener Juvia que bajarle los humos.

**-Saroninas:** Extrañaba tus reviews, pero después de tanto tiempo me alegro de volver a leerte, aquí tienes a Levy ya a 'salvo'.

**-Sicaru-chan: **Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review como siempre para darme ánimos, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia.

**-Martel:** Awwww muchas gracias por decir eso, me halagas mucho enserio, que alguien me diga que espera con tantas ansias mi fic es algo que me da mucha vergüenza.

**-Lee Ab koi: **Esperaba con muchas ganas tu review, sinceramente me alegro de que veas como quiero representar a Gray temporalmente y que aceptes situaciones que podrían ocurrir, aunque ambas sabemos que Gray no es tan pervertido, pero aún así le das una oportunidad y sigues leyendo.

** 19:** Nooo no quiero corromper tu infancia(?). Juvia va a mostrar su seguridad muy pronto.

**-Yukki9536:** Sobre tu pregunta, sí, habrá lemon, pero en un momento concreto de la historia cuando haya ocurrido una determinada cosita que aún no puedo desvelar.

**-Makira Clishurami:** Me has abandonado… Pero ya has vuelto, así que te perdonó, sí Gray está en una fase en la que necesita que alguien le pare los pies y tengo entendido que va a tener que ser Juvia.

**-Dobe Pandita: **Vaya cuantos reviews, me he asustado un poco la verdad, pero al leerlos he visto que me comentabas lo que sentías en cada capítulo y eso es algo que me alegra mucho porque eso es que te interesa mucho mi fic y lo vives a tu manera.

**Bueno ya están todos. Como siempre gracias por leerme. Nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Misdry~**


	20. Capitulo 20 La recuperación

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Capitulo 20. La recuperación de tu herida helada**

Mientras se besaban o más bien Gray se aprovechaba de Juvia, Erza subía las escaleras pesadamente, estaba cansada, pero ahora lo único que quería era hablar con Gray, debía decirle a ese idiota que tenía que recuperarse y que no hiciese el tonto.

Se acercó a la puerta y llamó, al no escuchar respuesta volvió a llamar y esta vez se escuchó un ruido, no tenía muy claro si entrar o no así que llamo a la puerta por tercera vez y esta vez sí obtuvo respuesta.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES?!- se escuchó decir al pelinegro.

-Soy yo Gray, Erza, ¿puedo entrar?- preguntó.

-¡E-erza!, claro adelante, ejem, pasa- dijo el muchacho.

Cuando Titania entró en la habitación Gray respiraba pesadamente, y Juvia estaba sentada en la silla mirando a otro lado donde Erza no pudiese ver su cara, porque estaba tan sonrojada que podría Erza averiguar lo que había pasado enseguida.

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Scarlett.

-Aún me duele un poco pero estoy bien, Juvia me ha contado que tengo que estar dos días de reposo- contestó el pelinegro.

-Juvia tiene que irse, Juvia se despide, Juvia le desea que se mejoré pronto Gray-sama, Juvia se va Erza-san- se despidió de los dos y salió de allí.

Aparentó normalidad con todo el gremio y salió de este, al doblar una de las esquinas se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a llorar, se había propuesto alejarse de Gray y al final había caído en su propia trampa, si Erza no hubiese interrumpido en ese momento ella habría sucumbido a los encantos de Gray y seguramente habría terminado acostándose con él.

Había querido estar con él, desde el momento que lo conoció, pero ahora que quería ser fuerte había fallado, Gajeel la había advertido de que caería otra vez y ella se lo había negado, lo que casi había pasado en esa habitación era un error que no debía dejar que volviese a pasar, quería ser fuerte, había renunciado a él en el momento en el que este la había roto el corazón.

Cuando ayudase al gremio a detener a Bora y a los otros exmiembros de Phantom pensaría seriamente abandonar Fairy Tail para alejarse de Gray, ya que si su decisión de alejarse fracasaba no veía otra solución. No se lo había dicho a nadie pero esa idea ya había rondado su cabeza cuando Gray la había roto el corazón.

Necesitaba darse una ducha y relajarse, dejar Fairy Tail podía ser duro, pero si conseguía hacerse con las riendas de sus desbocados sentimientos lo mismo no tenía que irse.

Según caminaba rumbo a Fairy Hills el tiempo empezó a nublarse, a los pocos segundo el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras y empezó a llover, Juvia dejaba que el agua la calase hasta los huesos mientras caminaba, así nadie notaba sus lágrimas, que pasaban desapercibidas con el caer de la lluvia.

(De vuelta a la habitación de la enfermería de Fairy Tail)

-Vale, ¿me vas a contar que ha pasado realmente ahora que Juvia ya no está?- preguntó Erza.

-Pues que me has dado un corte de rollo total Erza, simplemente eso- contestó un poco molesto el pelinegro.

-¡¿Qué?!, l-lo siento- se disculpaba sonrojada.

-Ya da igual, así que cuéntame a que venias anda- dijo.

-Venía a decirte que tuvieses cuidado, porque al igual que pasa con Natsu cuando alguien os dice que guardéis reposo nunca hacéis caso y empeoráis las heridas- argumentaba Scarlett.

-Oye, a mi no me compares con el idiota de Natsu- contestó el mago de hielo.

-Como no te voy a comparar si a veces sois igual de idiotas, especialmente con las mujeres- respondió.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Juvia quería hacerse más fuerte alejándose de ti, pero tú ahora que has visto que casi la pierdes la estas presionando un poco Gray- contestó al pelinegro.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Erza?- preguntó finalmente.

-A qué si sigues por ese camino Gray, puede que pierdas realmente a Juvia, sé que la quieres, que estás demostrándola que has cambiado, incluso puede que la estés enseñando una parte de ti que no conocía, pero ella también necesita su espacio, es más temo que nos deje si esto sigue así- dijo Erza.

-¿Por qué Juvia dejaría Fairy Tail?, nos adora, somos su familia- afirmó.

-Sí, eso es cierto, pero desde hace una temporada veo a Juvia rara algunas veces, seria, sin ser tan animada como siempre lo es- respondió.

-Ahora que lo dices, cuando paso lo de Bora en la plaza, Juvia cambió por unos segundos, estaba muy seria y parecía dispuesta a golpear a Bora si estuviese sola- informó a la pelirroja.

-Tal vez Juvia sí que esté cambiando, pero aún no se ha dado cuenta- le contestó.

Mantuvieron una charla bastante extendida que duró unas cuantas horas, durante las cuales habían pasado varios compañeros a verle, entre ellos Natsu y Happy que no habían dudado en meterse con él y reírse. Pero al estar Erza les había sacudido tan fuerte que se marcharon a su casa con varios golpes.

Ya que Erza le daba temas de conversación, Gray permitió que se quedase con él toda la noche como Gajeel se había quedado cuidando de Juvia cuando estuvo tan mal tras el incidente con los chicos de Bora.

En ese momento llegó a su mente el recuerdo de ese mago de electricidad que había traído a Levy cuando hicieron el intercambio en la plaza, definitivamente debía de haber sido el idiota que había lastimado tanto a su Juvia, eso le molestaba y lo ponía de muy mal humor.

_-'Vas a ser el primero del que me encargue'_\- pensaba serio Gray.

(De regreso a la habitación de Juvia en Fairy Hills)

Definitivamente la ducha la había sentado estupendamente, ahora veía las cosas de otra manera y la idea de abandonar Fairy Tail había desaparecido de su cabeza, por el momento, pero había una cosa que seguía en su mente. Su idea de cambiar y hacerse más fuerte.

-Juvia debe ser más fuerte, Juvia quiere ser más fuerte- se repetía mirándose en el espejo con su pijama puesto.

Levantó la vista y miro su pelo, lo tenía muy largo, entonces recordó lo que había leído en una de las revistas de moda que Lucy solía llevar al gremio, que una terapia buena para un cambio de vida, era el cambio de look, si quería realmente cambiar debía empezar por su aspecto, cada vez que se miraba en el espejo veía todos los recuerdos de su 'yo' anterior, quería cambiar, iba a cambiar, esa rabia y frustración que había sentido frente a Bora era solo una pequeña muestra de que sin darse cuenta si había empezado a tener cambios.

Agarró las tijeras y empezó a cortar su pelo, esa nueva Juvia que iba a salir de ese corte era la imagen que iba a proyectar ahora, una Juvia fuerte, decidida y lo más importante iba a alejar a Gray de ella. No porque quisiese sino porque debía, tenía a Lyon que la apoyaba, así que cuando sintiese que necesitaba a Gray hablaría con Lyon y quedaría con él.

Cualquier distracción sería buena para alejarse de él, aunque por otro lado sentía que si hacía eso, estaría utilizando a su amigo, pero por otro lado él la había dicho que contase con él para lo que quisiese, en esos momentos su cabeza estaba realmente contrariada.

_-'Dejar que Gray-sama se acerque a Juvia o que Juvia aleje a Gray-sama', 'Juvia contará con Lyon-sama o Juvia alejará a Lyon-sama para no hacerle daño'_\- su cabeza trabajaba en todas las probabilidades.

Finalmente decidió dejar de agobiarse, se tumbó en la cama con su nuevo look y cerró los ojos, mañana tenía que ir al gremio y no quería que la viesen mal, ahora que había dado el paso a su nuevo 'yo', no podía empezar mal el primer día de su nueva vida. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente no hizo falta que el despertador sonase para avisar a Juvia que era hora de levantarse, lo había hecho ella ya antes, se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua se llevase los recuerdos de los sueños que había tenido durante la noche. Donde en todos el protagonista era Gray, en todos los veía interponiéndose entre ella y la bala disparada de Bora, no cabía duda de que la había traumado un poco la escena vivida el día anterior.

Salió de la ducha y se secó, se puso la ropa tranquilamente y se dirigió a Fairy Tail, tenía hambre debido al olor a bollos recién hechos que entraba en sus fosas nasales por culpa del panadero de la calle. Entró a Fairy Tail donde Erza y Mira conversaban solas ya que los demás aún no habían llegado.

-Vaya Juvia estas muy guapa- contestó sonriendo Mira.

-Juvia la da las gracias, Mira-san- contestó igual de sonriente la maga de agua.

Erza estaba con ojeras, debido a que se había quedado toda la noche cuidando de Gray, se giró y vio el cambio de su compañera de gremio, la ropa de Juvia era su característico abrigo azul, botas negras y un gorrito azul, pero ahora su pelo era diferente, lo había llevado rizado en las puntas, como cuando la conocieron en Phantom, luego se lo había cortado mucho como en la época de fantasía, después se lo había dejado muy largo como en los grandes juegos mágicos y ahora se lo había vuelto a cambiar, ahora llevaba el flequillo desfilado hacía la derecha y el pelo corto a media melena completamente rizado.

-Vaya, estas muy guapa Juvia, ¿y ese rizo tan bonito?- preguntó curiosa Erza.

-El pelo de Juvia siempre ha sido así Erza-san, lo que pasa es que Juvia se lo recogía desde pequeña para que nadie viese realmente su pelo- contestó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Pues déjame decirte que lo tienes precioso, te queda muy bien ese cambio- la animó Mira.

-Juvia la da las gracias Mira-san, es hora de que Juvia cambie y este look nuevo refleja a la nueva Juvia- las dijo a ambas.

-¿A qué te refieres Juvia?- preguntó Titania.

-Juvia siempre es salvada por otros, siempre depende de otros para luchar, Juvia antes en Phantom era fuerte, Juvia era como una maga de rango S allí, pero desde que Juvia conoció a Gray-sama se hizo dependiente de él, Juvia no ganaba las luchas sino era con su ayuda, como ocurrió en los grandes juegos, Juvia está cansada de ser débil, ahora Juvia va a ser fuerte, por eso Juvia las pide que confíen en Juvia y dejen que Juvia poco a poco vaya mostrando su verdadero poder- argumento a ambas magas que la escuchaban muy contentas.

Ambas magas la estaban escuchando y no podían creer que finalmente Juvia quisiese cambiar y ser menos dependiente de Gray, pero por otro lado tenían miedo que esta nueva Juvia decidiese realmente desprenderse de Gray ahora que el joven había demostrado que realmente la quería, aunque también sabían que estaba Lyon, ese mago tampoco iba a dejar el camino fácil a Gray, ambas suspiraron al a vez se miraron y rieron, estaban pensando lo mismo a la vez.

-Me parece muy bien que quieras hacerte tan fuerte, así podrás enfrentarte al examen de clase S de este año- dijo Erza emocionada pensando en que podía volver a enfrentarse a Juvia pero que esta vez la maga de agua no se contendría.

-O lo mismo puede enfrentarse a mi esta vez, que tú ya te enfrentaste a ella Erza- dijo Mira igual de emocionada.

-Juvia las da las gracias a las dos- dijo la maga.

Juvia sabía que Erza era amiga de Gray y que lo apoyaría en todo, pero que ahora tanto ella como Mira la estuviesen animando para seguir con su cambio era algo que necesitaba, era lo que la hacía no querer marcharse de Fairy Tail, y lo que hacía que adorase a sus dos amigas de gremio.

Recordó sus tiempos en Phantom, no necesitaba amigos, es más, no los quería, cada vez que alguien intentaba acercarse a ella, ella lo ahuyentaba, excepto a Gajeel, a él lo veía como un hermano y este por mucho que intentase ahuyentarlo no había conseguido deshacerse de él, pero cuando se unió a Fairy Tail todos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, la aceptaron y las chicas la consideraron su amiga nada más llegar, como Cana la recordó en el incidente de fantasía.

-No tienes que dar las gracias, eres una amiga, y nuestra familia- contestó Erza.

-Cierto, además eres tan buena que te haces de querer enseguida, no sé qué sería de Fairy Tail sin ti ya Juvia- respondió Mira.

Esas dos magas eran muy listas, si la habían dicho eso es que sospechaban algo de que en algunos momentos pensaba dejar Fairy Tail, Juvia estaba segura de eso, eran las únicas que realmente podrían darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Mira-san no diga esas cosas a Juvia que Juvia se lo va a creer- contestó bromeando para desviar el tema.

-Por cierto Juvia, ¿qué te preparo para desayunar?- preguntó la mayor de los Strauss.

-Cierto, al final nos hemos puesto a hablar y no has desayunado, pobre- dijo Erza.

-Juvia quiere un café y un bollito de crema- contestó la maga de agua.

-¿Bollito de crema?- preguntó a la peliblanca la pelirroja.

-Sí, los hago nuevos últimamente, Juvia es la única que los pide- informó a Titania.

-Pues ponme lo mismo que a Juvia, yo tampoco he desayunado y quiero uno de esos bollitos- dijo Erza entusiasmada a la temible y poderosa maga de Fairy Tail la volvían loca los dulces, especialmente las tartas y bollos.

-Marchando dos cafés y dos bollitos de crema- contestó Mira haciendo reír a ambas magas.

_-'Definitivamente Juvia las va a echar de menos cuando se marché de Fairy Tail, si Juvia se llega a marchar'_\- pensó mientras daba un mordisco al bollito y reía con sus dos amigas.

**Hasta aquí el cap semanal.** Lo sé, me odian por los giros que le doy a la historia, en un cap parece que va a pasar una cosa pero luego cambia y sucede otra, pero la culpa es de mi mente que para explicar unas cosas decide cambiar otras. Parece que finalmente Juvia está cambiando, veremos en que deja eso su relación con Gray, sin olvidarnos de Lyon. Ahora a contestar esos preciosos **reviews**.

**-JuviaLF: **La culpa de eso es de mi mente, que imagina una escena y mis dedos la escriben lo más dramática posible aunque luego resulta que no es nada serio. xD

**-Sicaru-chan: **Pues no creo que vayas muy mal encaminada, estos últimos caps me han salido demasiado monos, creo… Es hora de cambios.

**-Lee Ab Koi:** No me digas esas cosas que me sonrojo~ Gracias, quiero poner a Gray, Juvia y demás personajes de mi fic en distintas situaciones y momentos. Por eso siempre leo los reviews para ver que os van pareciendo a todos los que leéis mi fic esos cambios. ^^

**-Martel:** Juvia no opuso resistencia, más bien Erza fue la que les 'corto el momento'. Pobre Erza como se puso al comprender lo que había hecho. xD

**-Saroninas: **Bienvenida!, es muy bueno tenerte de regreso, exámenes como te entiendo yo tengo la semana que viene los finales, bueno un 6 no es mala nota, y tranquila puedes contarme lo que quieras, a mí también me gusta mucho desahogarme. =D

**-Dobe Pandita: **Jajajajajaja, me alegra mucho que te guste tanto mi fics siempre se agradecen los reviews. 8D

**-Makira Clishurami: **Esta vez el cap no va a ser tan Gruvia, sino más bien de Juvia, es hora de mostrar realmente que quiere cambiar.

**-TobiasA: **Aquí tienes el cap. Ahora ya sabes lo que pasa.

**-Jbadillodavila: **Ya tienes el cap de esta semana.

**Contestados todos. Nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Misdry~**


	21. Capitulo 21 Soledad Acuática

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Capitulo 21. Soledad Acuática.**

Gray miraba el techo blanco de la enfermería mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Erza había sido muy clara con él, si seguía presionando a Juvia podía perderla definitivamente, si realmente ella dejaba Fairy Tail por su culpa se sentiría como un miserable. Pero tampoco quería dejar a Lyon ganar más terreno.

-Maldita sea…- se lamentaba.

Las ideas fluían en su cabeza, pensando en todas las posibilidades que se presentaban ante él, pero lo que más le dolía es que en varias Juvia realmente acabase lejos de él. Suspiraba amargamente, definitivamente el amor era algo capaz de volver loco a cualquiera.

En ese momento en el que se encontraba asumido en sus pensamientos entró Gajeel, pero Gray no sé enteró hasta que este casi le deja sordo preguntando que como se encontraba.

-Joder, no te he escuchado entrar, pero eso no es motivo para que me dejes sordo- decía mientras se tapaba el oído con la mano en gesto de dolor.

-¿Qué estabas pensando hielito?, porque para no escucharme ni entrar, o estas sordo o le dabas vueltas a algo- dijo Gajeel.

-Lo que piense es algo que no voy a compartirlo contigo, después de todo siempre te has negado a que Juvia este conmigo- contestó Gray.

-No me he negado, simplemente he querido que Juvia abriese los ojos contigo, te pasabas el día rechazándola y ahora quieres que me crea que la quieres, eso no se lo traga nadie- contestó escéptico acero negro.

-¿A qué has venido?, porque me extraña que estés preocupado por mí- dijo tajante.

-Solo he venido a decirte que te centres en la misión de mañana, lo que menos necesitamos es que un idiota como tú esté dándole vueltas a las cosas y Bora y compañía se nos escapen- sonaba serio.

-Tranquilo, no se me van a escapar, menos después de lo que le hicieron a Juvia y Levi- él también sonaba serio.

-Veo que pensamos lo mismo, mejórate entonces, y Gray… No presiones a Juvia o la vas a perder para siempre- dijo antes de irse.

Otro que le decía lo de perderla para siempre, definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres, primero querían que las hiciese caso y luego si se lo hacías demasiado las estabas presionando, Gray estaba confundido, ya no sabía cómo actuar con Juvia, pero si tenía clara una cosa, iba a darse una ducha y se iba a cambiar las vendas solo.

Estaba cansado de estar tumbado en esa cama, además ya no le dolía la herida, quería moverse y asearse, se dirigió a la ducha de la enfermería, se desnudó y dejo que el agua limpiase su cuerpo por fuera, pero su mente por dentro.

Antes odiaba estar mojado, pero desde que había conocido a Juvia el agua le recordaba a ella, instantáneamente su mente viajó al día que se conocieron, peleando como enemigos, ella era miembro de Phantom Lord, más concretamente una de los Element 4, y él era un mago de Fairy Tail que debía detenerla para salvar a Lucy y salvar su gremio.

Habían luchado encarnizadamente, llegando a ser ella superior a él en muchas ocasiones, pero finalmente la había podido contener congelando su ataque, aunque sin querer acabó con su mano agarrando el pecho de ella inconscientemente.

Después ella se había puesto celosa de Lucy y le había atacado aún más fuerte, pero finalmente él había ganado, eran buenos tiempos esos, ahora ella no lucharía contra él de ninguna manera. Se había vuelto muy dependiente de él.

Pero quería que ella se volviese fuerte y avanzase, ese era el verdadero motivo por el que había intentado alejar un poco a Juvia y por eso la trataba tan mal, era curioso que se estuviese sincerando con él mismo justo es ese momento.

Cerró el grifo pero no salió de la ducha, dejo que el agua resbalase por su cuerpo, mientras veía las gotas caer de su pelo, ahora debía darla a Juvia su espacio, pero no iba a permitir que Lyon se la quitase, y mucho menos que Gajeel siguiese tocándole las narices, ese rollo de hermano mayor que tenía con Juvia no era motivo para que los estuviese separando siempre que podía.

Agarró una toalla y se la anudó a la cintura, miró su reflejo en el espejo y aprovechó para mirarse la herida, por suerte no se le habían soltado los puntos, se giro un poco para verla desde todos los ángulos, ese idiota de Bora pagaría haberle disparado. Y más cuando fue porque iba a disparar a Juvia.

Se vistió de cintura para abajo y fue al cajón de las vendas, en ese momento entró Juvia en el cuarto y se lo encontró de espaldas sosteniendo en su mano las vendas.

-Gray-sama, deje que Juvia le ayude- dijo amablemente.

El pelinegro se giró y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejar que su mandíbula inferior cayese hasta casi tocar el suelo, Juvia estaba guapísima, había vuelto a cambiarse el peinado y estaba preciosa.

-No te preocupes Juvia, yo puedo solo- contestó un poco seco, si ella quería su espacio él se lo iba a dar.

-No no, Gray-sama no puede solo, la enfermera dijo que no dejásemos que Gray-sama lo hiciese solo o podría abrirse los puntos de nuevo- y avanzó hacía él.

A regañadientes se dejó ayudar por Juvia que colocó las vendas suavemente, cada vez que le tocaba directamente sin querer sentía como cosquillas en su piel varios segundos después, desvió su mente a otra cosa, debía alejarse de Juvia, no quería presionarla.

Finalmente la maga de agua terminó y Gray suspiró mentalmente, si llega a tardar un poco más hubiese estado en serios problemas de autocontrol, se dirigió a la cama y se sentó, no quería estar tumbado.

-¿Cuánto vas a quedarte?- preguntó indiferente.

-Juvia quiere estar pendiente de Gray-sama hoy- si quería acostumbrarse a él para no dejar Fairy Tail debía estar a solas con él.

-No es necesario Juvia, no quiero que te quedes cuidándome, vete y haz alguna misión que te distraiga- estaba intentando alejarla de nuevo.

-Juvia no lo entiende Gray-sama, hace unas horas estaba a punto de devorar a Juvia literalmente y ahora no quiere saber nada de ella, Juvia no entiende- decía la peliazul.

-Está claro que he intentado demostrarte muchas cosas, muy deprisa Juvia, pero me he dado cuenta de que está no es la manera, al final nos acabaremos haciendonos daño los dos, es mejor ir poco a poco, por ello necesito mi espacio y tú el tuyo- dijo coherente.

-Juvia también piensa eso, Juvia se ha propuesto cambiar definitivamente Gray-sama, por eso Juvia cambió su estilo, Juvia quiere ser fuerte y no depender de Gray-sama tanto- estaba sincerándose con él.

-Me parece muy bien Juvia, que quieras ser fuerte y no depender de mi es algo que he querido desde que empecé a ver cómo te ibas volviendo dependiente de mi. Lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo cada uno, pero quiero que sepas que aunque nos lo demos no pienso dejar que Lyon avance contigo sin luchar- él también estaba sincerándose con ella.

-Juvia se alegra de que Gray-sama la entienda y la de su espacio, Juvia lo necesita, se sentía presionada y un poco agobiada- dijo.

-No te preocupes no voy a volver a agobiarte Juvia, después de la misión de Bora y compañía he hablado con Natsu y los demás y seguramente tomemos una misión importante de un par de meses- mintió para ver su reacción.

_-'Gray-sama se va dos meses… Juvia va a estar muy triste Gray-sama'…_ Juvia lo entiende Gray-sama, Juvia espera que se les dé muy bien y vuelvan muy pronto sanos y salvos- ahora mintió ella.

-Me alegro de que te preocupes por nosotros, pero sabemos arreglárnoslas solos, no te preocupes en exceso- dijo serio, esa respuesta de ella le había dolido.

-Gray-sama, disculpe a Juvia, pero Juvia a recordado que tiene que irse a hacer unas cosas- mintió para no derrumbarse.

-Claro, no te preocupes, vete- la sequedad de sus palabras era aplastante.

Juvia se despidió y salió de la habitación, bajo al gremio dijo que iba a hacer unas cosas y cuando salió, corrió dirección a Fairy Hills donde nadie la pudiese ver y lloró amargamente, Gray-sama se iría para darla su espacio, era lo que quería pero no pensaba que renunciase a ella tan fácilmente después de decirla que iba a luchar por ella contra Lyon. Se apoyó en la pared cerca de su cuarto, se dejó escurrir y se sujeto las rodillas con los brazos mientras lloraba en una esquina.

Gray por su parte había esperado a que Juvia saliese para soltar toda clase de improperios mentalmente, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía otra cama de la enfermería propinando un puñetazo a la almohada. No quería renunciar a ella, le dolía, realmente la quería, pero ella necesitaba su espacio y él no iba a agobiarla más. Había sonado seco e indiferente, pero era lo mejor para los dos. Necesitaban ese tiempo. Caminó un poco por la habitación para despejarse, mientras se sujetaba con una mano la herida para que no se le abriese.

En Fairy Hills Erza volvía a su cuarto para recoger una armadura que se había dejado, cuando encaró el pasillo para ir a su habitación escuchó un llanto, fue despacito sin hacer ruido para no ahuyentar a quien llorase y cuando se asomó vio que era Juvia.

-¿Qué te pasa Juvia?, tú no eres así, normalmente eres alegre y optimista- dijo a la maga de agua.

-¡Erggza-san!- lloraba la peliazul.

Erza se apoyó en la pared a su lado y se dejo escurrir para estar a la misma altura que ella sentada, procurando que no se viese nada por debajo de su falda.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Gray-sama ha entendido que Juvia necesita su espacio, pero ahora que lo ha hecho vuelve a alejar a Juvia de su lado, la ha dicho que ambos necesitan su espacio, y Juvia piensa lo mismo, pero también me ha dicho que Gray-sama y los demás de su grupo se irán a hacer una misión de dos meses- contaba a su amiga.

Erza pensaba mentalmente en como matar a Gray por mentirle así a Juvia, no podía decirla que era mentira aunque quería, Gray era su amigo y si la había dicho eso debía de haber sido por algo.

-¿Qué más te dijo?- siguió preguntando.

-Que quiere que Juvia sea fuerte e independiente de él, que es lo que ha querido desde que vio a Juvia volverse dependiente de él, que comprende que Juvia quiere su espacio y va a dárselo, pero después de decir que aún así lucharía por ella contra Lyon, la dice lo de la misión, Juvia no entiende nada- suspiraba.

-Bueno, esta mañana has entrado decidida a cambiar, es lógico que él por su parte también quiera Juvia, tú necesitas tu espacio, él te lo va a dar, pero también debes comprender que él quiera el suyo, han sido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, ha querido mostrarte mucho y te ha acabado agobiando, pero ahora lo mejor que podéis hacer es daros ese tiempo que queréis, haceros fuertes y dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar- argumentaba la Scarlett.

-Erza-san tiene razón, pero aún así a Juvia la duele que Gray haya sido tan seco con ella, pero esto ya no va a volver a pasar Erza-san, Juvia la promete que va a seguir con su mentalidad de ser fuerte y si cuando Juvia lo logré cree que puede volver a intentar algo con Gray, Juvia se lo hará saber- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Eso es Juvia, ahora él se aparta para que mejores, te hagas fuerte y te centres en Bora, la misión y todo lo que vendrá después es cosa del futuro, vive el presente- y ella también se puso de pie.

-Erza-san, Juvia quiere pedirla un favor- dijo la peliazul.

-Claro, dime- contestó la pelirroja.

-Juvia quiere que hoy Erza-san pelee contra ella, Juvia quiere hacerse más fuerte y dedicar todo el día de hoy a entrenar- había determinación en sus ojos.

-¿Vas a comportarte como en Isla Tenrou?- preguntó para probarla.

-No Erza-san, Juvia va a entrenar enserio esta vez, Juvia se lo promete- dijo convencida.

-Muy bien, deja que vaya a por una armadura que buscaba en mi habitación y nos ponemos con tu entrenamiento- guiñándola un ojo.

-Gracias, Erza-san, Juvia hará su mejor esfuerzo- estaba motivada.

_-'Espere a Juvia, Gray-sama, cuando Juvia sea fuerte volverá para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas con Gray-sama'_\- pensó mientras Erza se alejaba.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?, ¿cómo vas a entrenar así?- preguntaba Natsu a su amigo.

-Necesito volverme más fuerte para mañana, si me quedo en la cama todo el día de hoy me volveré loco- dijo mirándole.

-Vale, pero luego no te me pongas a llorar si te derrotó fácilmente ojos caídos- contestó el pelirosa.

-Tranquilo ojos rasgados, no voy a caer derrotado ante ti, además te recuerdo que de pequeños fui yo quien te ganó a ti- sonrió orgullosamente.

-Eres un miserable… Siempre me lo hechas en cara- contestó Natsu inflando los mofletes.

-No es problema tuyo que seas tan débil- dijo arrogante.

_-'Ahora que tienes tu espacio Juvia, demuéstrame que tan fuerte puedes llegar a ser, estoy desenado ver los resultados'_\- pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras de enfermería junto a Natsu y Happy para entrenar él también.

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy.** Parece que nuestra pareja se va a dar un tiempo muerto, esperemos que no sea una separación definitiva, ahora como todas las semanas paso a la contestación de **reviews.**

**-JuviaLF: **Eran necesarios un par de caps que diesen un cambio en la forma de ser de los dos para poder centrarse y tal vez en un futuro poder intentar estar juntos.

**-Saroninas:** Este fic si algo tiene es que nunca te puedes fiar como termina un cap porque al siguiente puede pasar algo que cambie todo radicalmente como bien dices, como una montaña rusa.

**-Sicaru-chan:** Finalmente parece que ambos han decidido hacerse más fuertes y no dependes el uno del otro, esperemos que esto no termine separándolos.

**-Lee Ab Koi:** Juvia y Gray necesitan su época de cambios, tanto para volverse más fuertes como para ver si realmente vale la pena intentar estar juntos.

**-TobiasA:** Bueno, Juvia está en un momento muy delicado, al igual que Gray, solo ellos dos saben que encontraran al final del camino.

**-Makira Clishurami: **¡Qué viva el Gruvia!, *se asoma Gajeel* pero tú los estás haciendo sufrir *se vuelve a ir*… Maldito y listo Gajeel. Ahora enserio Juvia pasa por un momento importante, las decisiones que toma ahora serán las que la guíen en el futuro, solo ella sabe que hará. Bueno y yo que escribo el fic. xD

**-Martel:** De momento parece que se centra en entrenar, pero aún no tengo muy claro que vaya a quedarse o a irse, quién sabe.

**Hasta aquí las contestaciones de hoy. Nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Misdry~**


	22. Cap 22 Contraataque de Fairy Tail I

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Capítulo 22. Contraataque de Fairy Tail. Parte I**

La noche había caído ya en Fiore, pero en lo alto de una colina se encontraban dos magas de Fairy Tail tiradas en el suelo, con múltiples heridas y rasguños, ambas respiraban muy despacio debido al agotamiento, todo el día entrenando las había pasado factura.

-Estoy impresionada Juvia, ya sabía que eras fuerte, pero no pensaba que hasta esos puntos- elogió Scarlett.

-Juvia la da las gracias Erza-san, ahora Juvia es más fuerte- contestó la maga de agua.

-Ahora estás lista para mañana, no te preocupes por Bora y los demás, sabes que todos estamos contigo Juvia, Gajeel y tú no estáis solos- comentó dando ánimos a la peliazul.

-Juvia lo sabe Erza-san- dijo embozando una gran sonrisa.

(Cerca de la Plaza de Fairy Tail)

-¿En qué estabais pensando chicos?- regañaba a sus compañeros Mirajane.

-Yo le dije que era una mala idea Mira, pero ya sabes lo cabezota que es el ojos caídos- se excusaba el dragon slayer de fuego.

-Idiota de ojos rasgados, como dices que fui yo, tú estabas deseando luchar contra mí también- gritaba el pelinegro.

-Me da igual de quien haya sido la culpa, se te podía haber abierto la herida Gray y tu Natsu no te hagas el inocente, sé perfectamente que tú siempre estas deseando pelear contra alguien- Mira se enfadaba más por momentos.

-Pero…- Gray no pudo terminar la frase.

-De verdad que no sé cómo el maestro no hace nada con vosotros, no tenéis remedio, se supone que esta vez tenías que ser tú el responsable Natsu, pero como siempre sois igual de cabezotas- continuaba con sus reproches.

-Mira tiene razón, Natsu y Gray, disculparos ahora mismo con Mirajane- comentó Happy.

-Tú no te hagas el inocente tampoco Happy podías haberlos detenido, pero seguro que ni lo intentaste- Mira recordaba a la de hace muchos años, aquella que tenía muy mal genio.

-Lo sentimos- se disculparon los tres al ver a la vieja Mira enfrente de ellos.

-Por esta vez no diré nada, ahora iros a vuestras casas a dormir- dijo un poco más tranquila.

-Oye… Mira…- Gray quería preguntarla algo.

-Dime Gray- contestó ya amable como siempre.

Gray esperó a que Happy y Natsu se fueran, quería hablar con Mira a solas y esos dos estarían burlándose de él si le escuchaban.

-¿Sabes algo de Juvia?- preguntó mirando a otro lado un poco sonrojado.

-Sí, esta mañana se fue con Erza a entrenar, no quisieron decir a donde iban, pero ambas estaban muy contentas y motivadas, ¿quieres qué le diga a Juvia que preguntaste por ella?- preguntó la peliblanca para ver la reacción del Fullbuster.

-¡Por supuesto qué no Mira!- estaba con la cara completamente roja.

-Es bueno ver al viejo Gray de siempre- rió la mayor de los Strauss.

-Bueno, el tiempo dirá si vale la pena intentar algo realmente entre nosotros- dijo mirando a las estrellas.

-Me parece muy bien que penséis las cosas maduramente, sinceramente estoy sorprendida, quien hubiese pensado que Juvia finalmente conseguiría entrar en el corazón del 'frío mago de hielo'- bromeaba Mira.

-Tsk, da igual, me marcho Mira, nos vemos mañana- se metió las manos en los bolsillos y camino hacía su casa tratando de esconder el leve rubor que tenía en la cara.

Esa noche todos los miembros de Fairy Tail tuvieron el mismo sueño, un sueño en el que aparecía la primera maestra de Fairty Tail, Mavis 'el hada estratega', en ese sueño todos los miembros de Fairy Tail eran capturados por los hombres de Bora, muchos veían sus propias muertes y otros como serían esclavizados, principalmente las mujeres.

_-'No temáis mis niños, yo velaré por vosotros, recordad la estrategia que os he indicado, tiene más de un 96% de probabilidades de convertirse en un éxito, el 4% restante depende solo de vosotros y de vuestra confianza en los lazos que os unen, recordad la unión que sentisteis en Isla Tenrou, sed fuertes, sois el mejor gremio del mundo… Fairy Tail…'_\- les contestó el espectro de la primera maestra.

Todos se despertaron un poco conmocionados, sabían que la primera los cuidaba, pero ahora incluso había intervenido en el sueño de cada uno para que todos viesen lo mismo, lo que sin lugar a dudas era una muestra del verdadero poder que habría tenido en vida la primera.

Poco a poco fueron llegando a Fairy Tail para desayunar y partir a la misión, allí fue donde se dieron cuenta de que todos habían soñado lo mismo, cada mago que entraba les contaba lo mismo, sin lugar a dudas debían hacer 'esa' estrategia si querían vivir y salir de allí victoriosos.

Levi entró por la puerta más animada y con Lily en brazos, después de descansar ese par de días ella también quería venganza por lo que la habían obligado a ver esos despreciables secuaces de Bora.

-Bien, ya estamos casi todos, pero iré comentando lo que quiero que hagáis- Makarov encima de una mesa comenzaba su discurso.

-Lo siento, llego tarde- se disculpaba Lucy que venía sofocada seguida de Juvia.

-Juvia también se disculpa- tomaba aire para volver a respirar con normalidad.

Gajeel y Natsu fueron los últimos en llegar, ambos venían discutiendo para variar, además de ir con las cabezas pegadas empujándose el uno al otro, solo se les escuchaba discutir, los insultos eran algo normal entre ellos.

Finalmente el maestro carraspeo y ambos dragon slayers se centraron, Natsu se fue al lado de su grupo y Gajeel se colocó al lado de Juvia y Levi, ambas magas le regañaron en voz baja por llegar tarde.

-Ahora si estamos todos, bien, ¿por dónde iba?...- preguntó el maestro distraído.

-Estabas diciéndonos lo que querías que hiciésemos maestro- recordó Mira.

-Es verdad… Lo que quiero que hagáis es que evitéis a Bora, Aria y Monsieur Sol, solo los magos de clase S deben enfrentarse a ellos, si alguno de vosotros tenéis contacto con ellos, llevadlos ante un compañero de rango superior, debido a que Gildarts no está, Erza, Mirajane y Laxus serán vuestros apoyos, yo iré a buscar al maestro de Bora- continuaba Makarov.

-¿Maestro de Bora?- preguntó Elfman.

-Sí, Gajeel descubrió en los suburbios que Bora trabaja en realidad para un gremio oscuro nuevo, ellos son los que están detrás de eso, el maestro de dicho gremio está de viaje no muy lejos de aquí, yo iré a hablar con él y si ese hombre no entra en razón tendré que convencerle a nuestro estilo, porque nadie toca a mis mocosos- arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué hacemos con los demás?- preguntó ahora Lissana.

-Quiero que los enceréis en celdas hasta que llegue con la policía, por supuesto no debo deciros que saquéis de allí a todos los magos secuestrados que veáis, no sabemos aún cuantos gremios se han podido ver afectados por esto- argumentó.

-Abuelo, ¿A Bora, Aria y Monsieur Sol también los encerramos?- preguntó ahora Laxus.

-Desgraciadamente sí, el consejo quiere juzgarlos, por lo que no podemos hacer otra cosa, claro que, no han dicho nada del estado en el que deben llegar, si os enfrentáis a ellos y los dejáis muy mal heridos y esas cosas no nos dirán nada- contestó sonriente.

-¿A qué esperamos?, estoy encendido- preguntó Natsu haciendo arder su puño.

-Si ya no tenéis ninguna pregunta más, recordad las instrucciones que Mavis os fue indicando a cada uno, todos tenéis una misión que hacer, tener fe en vuestra primera maestra y todo saldrá perfecto- bajo de la mesa y dio la orden de salida.

Al momento todos los magos estaban en un gran circulo agarrados de las manos, _'debemos hacer esta misión todos juntos y perfectamente, mucho cuidado con los tres peligrosos magos, acabaremos con ese gremio'_, gritaban todos al unísono, al maestro Makarov esto le conmovió tanto que casi suelta una lagrima, se desearon suerte y salieron todos corriendo a cumplir los objetivos que Mavis les había encomendado por la noche a través del sueño.

Lucy llegó la primera a su posición, era ella la encargada de iniciar el contraataque, se posiciono detrás de unas piedras, debía utilizar a sus espíritus celestiales para abrir la puerta, debido a que la cerradura era de tipo celestial, solo un mago de este tipo que no fuese del gremio podría abrirla, ya que los miembros tenían cada uno su llave.

-Espíritu del león, abre tu puerta, Loke- dijo en voz baja convocando a su amigo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Lucy, me sentía tan solo, te he extrañado mucho…- fue cortado por la rubia.

-Loke céntrate, debes ayudarme a buscar la cerradura celestial, sino los demás no podrán entrar- le comentaba.

-Tranquila Lucy, déjalo en mis manos- contestó colocándose las gafas.

Entre los dos buscaron por toda la ladera de piedras, finalmente Loke consiguió encontrarla y llamó a Lucy que corrió a su lado, desgraciadamente ninguno de los dos había visto esa cerradura en su vida, no tenían muy claro que hacer, así que Loke pensó en atacar.

-Lucy, ponte detrás de mí- dijo a su amiga.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó.

-Voy a atacar la cerradura, tal vez así se abra, impacto Regulus- dijo mientras atacaba a la cerradura.

La cerradura absorbió el ataque de Loke, se escuchó un estruendo, las rocas empezaron a temblar, se subió una parte de la ladera dejando ver una puerta de metal y la gran puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, hasta quedar completamente abierta.

-¡Buen trabajo Loke!- felicitó la rubia a su amigo.

-Ahora que está la puerta abierta… ¿Por qué no vamos a tomarnos algo?- propuso.

-Te agradezco tu ayuda Loke, ahora regresa, yo debo ayudar al gremio- dijo Lucy

(En otra parte cercana a la base, por el Sur)

Estaban Gajeel y Natsu agachados, debían esperar a que Lucy abriese la puerta para entrar llamando la atención y repartiendo golpes como locos, esa era la habilidad de esos dos, llamar la atención de todo el mundo y meterse en problemas constantemente.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto en abrir la puerta?- preguntaba acero negro a salamander.

-Confía en Lucy, sé que encontrará la forma de abrirla, creo en ella- dijo a Gajeel.

-Si tú lo dices, supongo que no queda de otra- se agachó de nuevo y esperó.

En el momento en el que la puerta se abrió, ambos saltaron a la entrada y corrieron a machacar al mayor número de magos que encontrasen, Natsu estaba enfadado por lo ocurrido a sus compañeras, pero Gajeel estaba mucho más, no solo habían lastimado a la que consideraba su hermana, sino también a la enana, eso era algo que no iba a perdonar.

(En otra parte cercana a la base, por el Norte)

-Ya han entrado esos dos, ahora debemos entrar nosotros por la puerta de atrás- informó Erza.

Gray, Juvia, Laxus y Erza debían entrar por allí juntos y separarse en las primeras puertas que había, esas habían sido las ordenes de Mavis, y ellos nunca dudaban de su primera maestra, a pesar de estar en el mismo sitio, Juvia y Gray no se habían dirigido ni una palabra, estaban concentrados en su objetivo, no había nada más en sus mentes, Juvia intercambió un par de frases con Laxus pero nada más.

-Bien, es hora de mostrarles de que estamos hechos en Fairy Tail- dijo sonriente Laxus.

-Todo saldrá bien y volveremos para celebrarlo a lo grande- comentó Gray.

-Juvia está deseando dejar esto en el pasado, Juvia piensa que debemos hacerlo no solo por nuestro gremio, sino por todos los que deben de haber perdido a algún amigo por culpa de 'Dark Heart'-contestó mirando a su tres compañeros, aunque con la mirada de Gray permaneció unos segundo más.

Los cuatro asintieron y se infiltraron por la puerta trasera juntos, a los pocos metros tal como les había dicho Mavis había cuatro puertas, cada una llevaba a una planta subterránea, la puerta por la que habían entrado Gajeel y Natsu conducía a los pisos superiores que es donde iban la mayoría con Mirajane por si estaban allí alguno de los tres peligrosos magos.

En cambio para el subterráneo iban dos magos de clase S porque era el porcentaje más alto de encontrar a Bora o alguno de los peligrosos, pasados diez minutos de su entrada un segundo equipo de cuatro magos, Levi, Elfman, Evergreen y Wendy, entrarían también por una de las puertas para servir de apoyo.

Se miraron los cuatro magos y atravesaron las puertas, Gray al S-1, Juvia S-2, Erza S-3 y Laxus S-4, ahora todo lo que pasase en el subterráneo sería consecuencia de las acciones que tomasen.

(Puerta de Gray: S-1)

Cuando entró Gray estaba todo lleno de maquinaria pesada y ruidosa, no parecía que hubiese mucha gente allí, pero por si acaso iba escondiéndose en las sombras tratando de escuchar algo.

No había rastro de ninguna de las magas desaparecidas allí, debían estar en otro lugar, pero Gray debía inspeccionar toda la sala hasta el final, si alguna chica quedaba allí y escaba algún criminal de 'Dark Heart' irían a por ella, finalmente logró llegar algo a sus oídos.

-¿Cómo podéis ser tan inútiles?- preguntaba una voz muy conocida para Gray.

-Lo sentimos mucho Bora-san, no queríamos molestarte, discúlpenos- se lamentaban cuatro magos de ese gremio con Bora.

_-'Bastardo, ahora vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Juvia'_\- pensaba Gray enfadado.

Los cuatro novatos se marcharon y Bora se sentó en una silla con una revista en las manos, no había duda, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del mago de hielo y permanecía ajeno a lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

Gray camino en silencio un poco más, antes de dar su merecido a Bora debía asegurarse de que este no pudiese escapar, ni recibir ayuda, vio un botón de emergencia en una de las paredes, primero debía desconectarlo, después podría castigar a Bora.

(Puerta de Juvia: S-2)

A diferencia de lo que Gray había encontrado en su puerta, cuando Juvia atravesó la suya, se encontró con un montón de celdas, allí debían de llevar a las magas que no cabían ya en los pisos superiores, solo se escuchaban lamentos, llantos y gritos, Juvia sentía mucha lástima por las jóvenes que lloraban, pero al fondo estaba la clave para salvarlas, durmiendo sobre una silla se encontraba un mago de 'Dark Heart', caminó despacio para no hacer ruido, mientras pedía a las chicas que no hiciesen ruido para no despertarlo, a lo que las pobres asentían y guardaban silencio.

Juvia agarró la llave con cuidado de no despertarlo, no es que no quisiese luchar contra ese desgraciado, es que este poseía un botón de alarma, que en caso de pulsarlo pondría a todo el gremio en alerta de que se habían colado intrusos en el subterráneo, y no solo eso, sino que su gremio perdería ventaja y se pondrían en peligro.

Consiguió quitarle la llave sin que este se despertase, fue despacio a las puertas de las celdas y fue abriéndolas una por una, siempre vigilando que el guardia no se despertase, por suerte los pisos superiores e inferiores poseían diferentes mecanismos de seguridad, lo que hacía que el subterráneo estuviese aislado de lo que pasaba en los pisos superiores pero no a la inversa, por eso debía tener mucho cuidado.

Las jóvenes indicaron a Juvia que había un ascensor que iba directamente a la superficie, y que además estaba alejado del gremio, Juvia las indico que fuesen a ese ascensor y subiesen allí estarían esperándolas parte de su gremio, sí, eso también lo había planeado Mavis.

Subieron las chicas en el ascensor y en la superficie tal y como las había indicado Juvia se encontraba una maga rubia, dos 'gatos' machos de color azul y otro negro y una 'gata' blanca, también había una chica de pelo corto y blanco. Poco a poco ayudaron a las chicas a salir y las fueron llevando al bosque cercano al gremio que había, allí Freed y Bickslow se encargarían de cuidar a las chicas con runas y poder mágico.

Juvia volvió a colocar la llave para que no se diese cuenta de que las había sacado ella, así si algún mago entraba quedaría que el guardia las había soltado, desconectó el botón de emergencia mojando sus circuitos principales con su magia y empezó a retroceder despacito alejándose del guardia, en ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse, Juvia se escondió rápidamente.

A los pocos segundos bajaba un hombre al que conocía muy bien, era un hombre grande, muy grande, bajaba llorando, alguna conversación con un compañero debía de haberlo puesto sensible. En seguida se percató de la ausencia de las chicas y se enfureció mucho.

-¡¿Dónde están las magas?!, ¡¿Dónde demonios las has metido?!- maldecía un encolerizado Aria.

El guardia se despertó muy sobresaltado, miró a Aria, luego a las celdas vacías y finalmente buscó su llave, gracias a que Juvia había vuelto a colocársela aquella escena no tenía sentido para el pobre guardia, que se lo merecía sin duda por parte de Juvia.

-No lo sé señor, estaban aquí hace un momento, la llave la tengo aquí, no sé cómo han podido escapar- se disculpaba como podía.

-Según tú estaban aquí hace un momento… Es curioso… ¡Por qué te acabo de encontrar durmiendo!- estaba realmente enfadado.

-Lo siento, no sé cómo ha ocurrido- volvía a disculparse torpemente.

-Te diré como se han escapado, si tú no las has soltado, alguien las ha liberado y puesto que acabo de entrar ese alguien aún no habrá podido salir de aquí, por cierto ya no eres parte de este gremio- dijo mientras buscaba indicios del intruso.

-¿C-Cómo dice señor?- preguntó asustado.

-¡Qué ya no eres nada!- gritó furioso desintegrando al hombre con una gran corriente de aire.

Aria se sentó en la silla donde minutos antes había estado el pobre guardia y reviso todo, se fijó entonces en el botón de emergencia y vio que estaba mojado, solo había un mago suficientemente bueno capaz de controlar el agua así.

-Sé que estás aquí Juvia- sonrió mientras la buscaba con la vista por los rincones de la sala.

_-'Mierda, han encontrado a Juvia, Fairy Tail perdona a Juvia, pero Juvia va a tener que luchar contra Aria'_\- pensaba antes de enfrentarse a un antiguo compañero y próximo rival.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. **Finalmente he podido actualizar el fic, como ya he puesto en mi otro fic 'Los ángeles caerán cuando los demonios suban', mi ordenador se ha roto, actualmente estoy con uno prestado hasta que pueda llevar el mío a reparar, por lo que las fechas de publicación de mis tres fic actuales quedan cancelados, en su lugar actualizaré los fines de semana uno por semana en lugar de los tres como hasta ahora. Este finde actualizaré este, la semana que viene 'La joya arrancada a una Scarlett' y la siguiente 'Los ángeles caerán cuando los demonios suban', después otra vez con este y así hasta que vuelva a tener mi portátil. No quiero abandonar los fics, por eso este método es el que me permite irlos actualizando aunque sea a menor ritmo. También por eso he escrito esta semana este cap un poco más largo. Siempre contesto a todos los reviews, pero esta semana me resulta imposible, ya a partir del cap de este fin de semana intentaré volver a contestar reviews.

**Eso es todo. Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Misdry~**


	23. Cap 23 Contraataque de Fairy Tail II

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Capítulo 23. Contraataque de Fairy Tail. Parte II**

**Gray Vs Bora**

(Puerta de Gray: S-1)

Gray había comprobado todo, la alarma estaba desconectada, ninguna maga apresada en la zona y la puerta cerrada, definitivamente Bora no tenía donde escapar, ni tampoco tenía ningún refuerzo que viniese a molestar la 'conversación' que iba a tener con él.

-¿Quién va?- preguntó un poco nervioso al escuchar un leve sonido provocado por Gray.

-¿No sabes quién soy Bora?, que raro, si hace nada me disparaste- contestaron desde las sombras.

-¿Gray Fullbuster?, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó mientras se ponía en pie.

-El motivo por el que este aquí poco te importa, lo que debería importarte es lo que voy a disfrutar acabando contigo- volvieron a contestar desde las sombras.

-No seas idiota Gray, tengo una alarma aquí mismo, con solo tocarla vendrán miles de hombres a ayudarme- contestó arrogante.

Gray estaba empezando a cansarse de ese jueguecito, si quería derrotar a Bora para llevarlo ante el consejo debía enfrentarlo rápido y seguir buscando magas desaparecidas.

-¿Tan poco hombre eres qué necesitas ayuda?- preguntó saliendo de las sombras para provocarle.

-Es gracioso que dude de mi hombría un hombre que va detrás de la mujer que yo deje, o ya has olvidado que fui yo el primer novio de Juvia- él también iba a usar sus cartas para provocar al mago de hielo.

-Tú nunca quisiste a Juvia, ella no habla de ti, es obvio que no significaste nada para ella- debía conservar la calma para no caer en la trampa.

-Bueno, que no hable de mi es normal, después de todo la deje porque no paraba de llover cuando estaba cerca de ella, es una mujer maldita, atrae la lluvia como las moscas a la basura- dijo sonriendo.

-No vuelvas a comparar a Juvia con la basura- estaba empezando a perder un poco de control.

-Ohhh, te molesta que diga eso, es la verdad, ella es solo basura desechable- sonrió aún más.

-Es gracioso que hables tú de basura, cuando eres el vivo ejemplo de una de las más despreciables y asquerosas basuras, eres patético Bora, te sirves de Aria y Monsieur Sol porque sabes que solo no eres nada- le argumentó el mago de hielo.

-Ya veremos que basura soy cuando tú estés muerto, tu gremio haya caído y Juvia vuelva a ser mía, me preguntó si llorará mucho cuando la cuente todos los días como te maté- dijo mientras hacía que se lo imaginaba.

La mente de Gray viajó a oscuros pensamientos, se veía como un espectador en una escena en la que una Juvia llena de moratones y encadenada a una cama no paraba de llorar mientras Bora describía los macabros detalles de cómo lo había matado.

Gray no pudo controlarse más, salió disparado a por Bora propinándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula que hizo que el exmago de Prominencia saliese disparado contra una de las paredes golpeándose fuertemente en la espalda con una de las tuberías.

-Parece que al fin te has puesto serio, este va a ser tu funeral Fullbuster- dijo incorporándose y sacudiéndose la chaqueta.

-Eso ya lo veremos…- Gray se arrancó la camisa y se preparó para pelear enserio.

-¿De verdad piensas que vas a ganarme?- preguntó mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio con la manga de la camisa.

Antes de que Gray pudiese contestar, Bora ya le estaba atacando con uno de sus ataques característicos, una gran cantidad de fuego de color rosa salió disparado de su sello mágico, mientras avanzaba hacia Gray el fuego comenzó a girar mientras no detenía su avance.

-¡Escudo!- gritó Fullbuster creando un gran escudo de hielo frente a él, la forma del escudo recordaba vagamente a una flor, ese ataque se lo había enseñado Ur al principio de su entrenamiento con ella y ahora lo agradecía.

-Eres capaz de bloquear mi Prominencia Tifón, pero no creas que vas a llegar muy lejos así, si cada vez que te ataco solo vas a bloquear, perderás fácilmente- Bora sabía que si Gray le bloqueaba estaría en serios problemas porque se quedaría sin magia fácilmente.

Apuntó de nuevo al mago de hielo esta vez el fuego de Bora tomo la apariencia de varios látigos que danzaban alrededor de Bora protegiéndole, este chasqueo los dedos y los látigos fueron directos a por Gray, esta vez en lugar de bloquear Gray dejo que le alcanzasen y salió disparado contra las tuberías reventando una por la fuerza del impacto.

Todo empezó a llenarse de vapor rápidamente, era una de las tuberías por las que pasaba el vapor de agua sobrante de las calderas la que había reventado, Bora intentaba agudizar la vista para identificar la silueta de Gray entre tanto vapor.

-¡Lanzas de hielo!- del humo provocado por el vapor empezaron a salir en dirección a Bora múltiples lanzas de hielo que se movían en diferentes direcciones para evitar que Bora pudiese esquivarlas.

El ataque de Gray fue esquivado con dificultad por Bora, una de las lanzas lo alcanzó en la cara provocándole un corte por el que goteaba un poco de sangre.

-Pagarás caro el corte de mi hermosa cara Fullbuster- dijo Bora enfadado.

-¡Martillo de hielo!- esta vez el ataque de Gray se convirtió en un martillo de pinchos que golpeo de forma rápida y directa a Bora haciendo que impactase contra el suelo de manera violenta.

Rápidamente se levantó Bora y lanzó un poderoso ataque contra Gray, esta vez sí lo había localizado el fuego de Bora se concentró un rayo que salió de su dedo en dirección a Gray, mientras avanzaba tomaba la forma de una argolla que iba engullendo todo el humo a su paso.

Gray vio el ataque ir directo a él y rápidamente se cubrió con una de las tuberías esquivando la mayor parte, aunque una de las llamas le alcanzó en el brazo y cara.

Ahora que Bora había utilizado el vapor para dar potencia a su último ataque Gray ya no contaba con la ventaja del camuflaje, no podía perder más el tiempo con él, debía derrotarlo y deprisa.

-¡Espada Excalibur!- gritó el pelinegro mientras corría para atacar a Bora, en su mano derecha se formaba una espada de gran tamaño.

-¡Prominencia del látigo!- gritó Bora en contestación al ataque de Gray.

Ambos ataques chocaron y ninguno de los dos avanzaba, Gray intentaba avanzar pero era detenido fuertemente por los látigos de fuego, a la inversa sucedía lo mismo, Bora intentaba hacer que Gray retrocediese, pero este le mantenía en su sitio firmemente.

-Ríndete Fullbuster, no eres rival para mi fuego, soy un gran mago de fuego- decía apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo.

Al escuchar 'mago de fuego' la mente de Gray viajó al entrenamiento que había tenido con Natsu hacía apenas unas horas, después de que Gray hubiese 'obligado' al dragon Slayer a luchar con él.

-Te equivocas Bora, tengo un amigo que es el verdadero maestro de fuego, y me hizo prometerle que no perdería contra alguien tan inferior como tú y cuyas llamas sabían fatal- contestó sonriendo.

Esquivó los látigos llameantes, se coló por un punto ciego de Bora y le atacó con Excalibur, al instante Bora quedo congelado dentro de un muro de hielo provocado por la espada. Fairy Tail había derrotado a la primera amenaza de 'Dark Heart'.

Gray buscó su camisa que estaba tirada en una esquina de la sala, se la volvió a poner, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Esto es por Juvia, ahora quédate aquí quieto hasta que venga alguien de mi gremio a recogerte- dijo desde la puerta.

Gray finalmente iba a salir cuando entró Elfman como un tanque, pero al ver al pelinegro frenó de golpe, al menos había llegado como lo había planeado la primera, le indicó a Elfman como cargar al 'helado de Bora' y se metió en la siguiente puerta.

(Puerta de Erza: S-3)

Titania no paraba de mirar de un lado a otro, la sala en la que se encontraba no tenía la menor apariencia de sótano, estaba todo lleno de ordenadores, ni rastro de las magas, lo más extraño era que no había vigilancia ninguna, se sentó en una de las sillas y empezó a mirar las pantallas del ordenador.

No sabía nada de lo que ponían, estaba escrito todo en un lenguaje que no reconocía, así no iba a poder ayudar mucho al gremio, en ese momento entró Levi a la sala y se aproximó rápidamente a Erza.

-Esta lengua no se utilizaba desde hace siglos, pero puedo traducirla si me das un poco tiempo- como siempre la pequeña hadita era capaz de resolver enigmas.

-De acuerdo, sé que puedes hacerlo- la animó mientras se levantaba de la silla la pelirroja.

En el momento en el que Levi empezó a teclear el techo comenzó a abrirse en trampillas y de dichas trampillas empezaron a caer magos que miraban a ambas magas de Fairy Tail y después se lanzaban para atacar.

-Intentaré retenerlos lo máximo que pueda Levi, pero date prisa- la dijo Titania mientras se equipaba su armadura del cielo y con ella las doscientas espadas que podía manejar.

Eran muchos magos pero por suerte eran muy débiles, caían rápidamente ante los ataques de Scarlett. Mientras tanto Levi se esforzaba por traducir el texto, a los pocos minutos ya lo tenía y del techo dejaron de caer enemigos cerrándose las trampillas.

-¿Qué ponía?- preguntó Erza.

Levi se colocó sus gafas, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer lo que ponía a su compañera de gremio.

_-'Para poner en marcha 'el Segador de almas' es necesario el sacrificio de unas trescientas magas, los experimentos que hemos realizado con magos han demostrado que el segador no obtiene apenas energía de las almas de los hombres, en cambio su potencia se duplica si es con mujeres._

_Esta antigua arma ancestral requiere de agua y almas para ponerse en marcha, esto era bastante aparatoso hasta que descubrimos una cosa muy interesante._

_Gracias a la información obtenida por parte de los exmiembros de Phantom sabemos que en su antiguo gremio había una maga del agua conocida por el nombre de Juvia, es el milagro que necesitamos, una mujer y experta en magia del agua._

_Después de comentarle a la junta del gremio lo que había descubierto con respecto a Juvia todos han pensado lo mismo, si ofrecemos a esa chica como sacrificio el arma estará completa y podremos borrar de la faz de la tierra a todo el que se oponga a nuestro poder._

_Muchos dudan de que lo logremos, después de lo que le sucedió a Eisenwald con la flauta mágica de Zeref, Canción de cuna, pero nosotros somos mejores, nosotros si utilizaremos está arma para derrotar a nuestros enemigos._

_Fairy Tail, ese maldito gremio mete las narices donde no les llamaban, primero acabaron con los planes de Eisenwald y ahora van tras Bora, ese inútil no hace más que buscarnos problemas, pero debemos aguantarlo porque con su anillo atrae a muchas magas para seguir con los cálculos de potencia._

_Finalmente el arma está calibrada y lista, ya solo nos falta Juvia, cuando la tengamos en nuestro poder podremos cumplir nuestros sueños, por desgracia va a costarnos arrancársela a Fairy Tail de sus brazos, espero que Aria y Monsieur Sol puedan conseguirlo después de mejorar sus habilidades con magia negra de nuestro maestro._

_Pase lo que pase, el Segador debe ser activado, si al final no conseguimos hacernos con esa maga, las secuestradas harán de combustible, nadie detendrá los sueños de Dark Heart'- _terminó de leer.

-Quieren a Juvia y nosotros prácticamente la hemos traído a la boca del lobo- contestó Erza tratando de buscar rápidamente una solución.

-No pone quien lo ha escrito, pero he hecho una copia, ahora debemos irnos de aquí Erza, llevaremos estos papeles a los que están fuera y miraremos como ayudamos a Juvia- dijo la pequeña peliazul.

-Tienes razón, en esas hojas está como detener esta supuesta arma, vamos- y juntas salieron corriendo, no sin antes desactivar la alarma de la sala y dejar encerrados a los inconscientes magos.

(Puerta de Laxus: S-4)

A diferencia de las tres anteriores descubiertas por sus compañeros, la sala de Laxus no tenía alarma, es más no tenía nada de nada a excepción de un extraño cañón gigante en el centro.

Parecía que era activado por algún tipo de mecanismo, jaulas vacías compartían sala con esa extraña cosa, además de las grandes tuberías con agua caliente y fría que parecían estar conectadas con ella.

Laxus no tenía ni idea de que narices era cosa, pero si sabía que si estaba en ese gremio no debía de servir para nada bueno, se agachó en las sombras al escuchar un ruido.

-¡Por favor, déjeme ir!- suplicaba la voz de una joven.

-Non, non, non, con tres non, niego tu petición, eres el sacrificio para el Segador, no puedo dejarte ir- argumentaba.

Laxus no lo había visto cuando atacó su gremio por primera vez, pero todos se lo había descrito bien, el mago que hablaba era un hombre alto, con un monóculo en su ojo derecho, el pelo de color verde peinado hacía arriba el cual terminaba en punta y un pequeño bigote, llevaba un traje marrón el cual tenía en el cuello un acabado espinoso, los pies no se le veían debido a lo que parecía ser su magia, además de estar parado en una postura que debía de ser realmente incomoda mientras se movía de atrás hacia adelante. Sin lugar a dudas ese debía de ser Monsieur Sol.

Después de descubrir quién era el mago Laxus se fijó en la pobre joven que lloraba, a ella también la reconocía, era una mujer de ojos azules, pelo rosa, demasiado maquillada para el gusto de Laxus, iba vestida de negro y llevaba una cinta en el pelo con forma de orejitas de gato, se trataba de Sherry Blendy, la prima mayor de Chelia, maga de Lamia Scale.

Seguramente su gremio estaría buscándola como locos, al parecer no eran los únicos gremios 'conocidos' afectados, debía ayudarla, Monsieur Sol la llevó hasta una celda y la encerró.

-En unas horas vuelvo a por ti, para sacrificarte al Segador, cuando bajábamos escuché gritos, al parecer Fairy Tail está en los pisos superiores liberando magas y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesto a permitir- dijo enfadado.

Encerró a la pobre Sherry en una de las jaulas y se fue moviéndose de esa manera tan extraña que solo él era capaz de hacer. Laxus esperó a que se marchase y se acercó a la jaula de Sherry.

-¿Tan débil eres qué no participaste en los grandes juegos por eso?- preguntó Laxus.

-¡Dreyar!, tienes que sacarme de aquí- suplicó.

-Shhhh, ¿eres tonta o qué te pasa?- la regañó el rubio.

Mientras Laxus buscaba una forma de abrir la puerta, Gray cayó literalmente del conducto de ventilación. El primer instinto de Laxus fue atacar pero vio que se trataba del exhibicionista, como lo llamaba Natsu, de Gray.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó al mago de hielo.

-He acabado con Bora, Elfman se lo está llevando a la superficie en estos momentos- explicó al dragon Slayer del rayo.

-Bien, te quedas a cargo de sacar a esta floja de aquí- le ordenó.

-¡Hey!, ¿a dónde vas Laxus?- preguntó Gray.

-A ayudar a los de la superficie, el ridículo del monóculo va a los pisos superiores a impedir que se salven a las magas- explicó mientras corría hacia la puerta.

A los pocos minutos ya no había rastro de él, Gray buscaba ahora la llave, pero al ver que iba a tardar mucho se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Forma de hielo… Llave- utilizando su poder creo una llave de hielo que encajó en la cerradura, después de eso dijo a Sherry como subir arriba sin ser detectada y él se quedó. Esa máquina le daba mala espina y quería saber qué hacía, en caso de no saberlo simplemente destruiría.

(Puerta de Juvia: S-2)

-Sé que estás aquí Juvia- sonrió mientras la buscaba con la vista por los rincones de la sala.

Juvia sabía perfectamente que Aria no diría su nombre si realmente no supiese que estaba allí, por desgracia conocía demasiado bien a ese hombre, Aria de los Element Four, exmiembro de rango S de Phantom Lord, el mago que dominaba el aire y que además siempre lleva los ojos vendados para no utilizar su verdadero poder, pues menosprecia a los que se enfrentan a él.

Ahora no había tiempo de correr, no tenía a donde ir, ni donde esconderse, no quedaba otra que pelear, Juvia lo sabía y lo iba a hacer, aunque la costase la vida pelearía por Fairy Tail, por las magas atrapadas, por las magas que por desgracia ya debían de haber muerto… Por Gray-sama, pero lo más importante. Juvia iba a luchar por ella misma, ahora iba a demostrar su verdadero poder.

-¡Juvia sal!- gritaba Aria encolerizado.

-No grite así el nombre de Juvia, Juvia está aquí, pues Juvia le plantará cara- contestó la maga de agua antes de salir de su escondite y ponerse enfrente de Aria.

Esa pelea determinaría el futuro de ambos bandos, si Aria ganaba, Juvia sin saberlo sería llevada ante el Segador para ser sacrificada, por otra parte, si Juvia ganaba se demostraría así misma lo que valía y dejaría a Dark Heart solo con Monsieur Sol. Pasase lo que pasase, las cosas cambiarían.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.** ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!. Eso lo primero, tenía que desearles a todos mis lectores un feliz año, segundo aquí está el primer capítulo del año, finalmente he podido terminarlo y subirlo. Sé que la espera desespera, pero como bien dije mi ordenador ha 'muerto' y este que utilizo ahora al ser prestado lo puedo tocar muy poco. En fin. Ahora a contestar esos preciosos reviews que tanto me gustan.

**-Martel:** Al final han sido solo dos semanas de espera. Aquí está un nuevo capítulo y gracias yo también espero poder llevar mi ordenador a arreglar pronto. Feliz año nuevo.

**-Makira Clishurami:** Ya está aquí el siguiente cap. Gracias por aguantar la espera. Feliz año.

**-Lee Ab Koi: **La verdad es que a partir estos capítulos y desde el 22 tengo pensada una estructura diferente para poder contar todo lo que pasa de manera que se entienda y no se pierda nadie. Feliz año.

**-TobiasA:** Ya está aquí la primera pelea, gracias por la paciencia de esperar por los capítulos. Feliz año.

**Contestado todo. Nos vemos dentro de tres semanas. Feliz año nuevo a todos.**

**Misdry~**


	24. Cap 24 Contraataque de Fairy Tail III

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Capítulo 24. Contraataque de Fairy Tail. Parte III**

**Juvia Vs Aria**

(Puerta de Juvia: S-2)

Juvia tenía frente a ella a un excompañero, Aria, un hombre grande y alto, en la cabeza llevaba un sombrero de color verde, una túnica verde, un traje púrpura y un collar con forma de cruz, aunque lo más inquietante de Aria era sin duda la venda que cubría sus ojos para suprimir sus poderes.

-Me alegro de verte Juvia… No te haces una idea de lo que nos ha costado dar contigo, pero ahora gracias al poder concedido por mi maestro, yo acabaré contigo y te usaré como sacrificio para 'el Segador de almas'- comentó mientras tiraba de la venda.

Al quitarse la venda Juvia pudo ver los verdaderos ojos de Aria, unos ojos cuyos iris eran de color morado, cortados en forma de 'x'.

-Eso antes habría asustado a la Juvia que estaba en Phantom, pero ahora Juvia es una mujer nueva, ahora Juvia tiene compañeros y amigos por los que luchar, Juvia no va a perder- dijo decidida.

Aria sonrió de lado y se preparó para atacar, el primer movimiento lo hizo Juvia para sorpresa de Aria, de la mano de Juvia salió agua en forma de látigo como extensión a su propia mano golpeando de lleno a Aria.

-Jajaja, me has sorprendido Juvia, pero tus ataques son inútiles… ¿De verdad piensas que no sé cómo es tú látigo de agua?- se levantó fácilmente y se sacudió la túnica.

Ahora el que atacó fue Aria levantó sus brazos y alrededor de Juvia se colocaron múltiples esferas moradas de Vacíos, al instante chocaron entre ellas, explotando y dando a Juvia.

-Tal como pensé, no ibas a ser rival para mí, ahora debería absorber tu magia, pero resulta que mi maestro quiere que te tengamos con vida para utilizarte en la máquina, deberías estar orgullosa, vas a servir para un fin mayor, destruir a todos tus compañeros y amigos de gremio, incluido Gajeel- dijo muy arrogante.

-Juvia aún no ha perdido…- contestó poniéndose de pie con parte de su ropa destrozada.

-Imposible, en Phantom no fuiste capaz de aguantar más de un golpe mío, ahora soy más fuerte, deberías estar inconsciente- mientras una gota de sudor frío corría por su cuello.

-Esa Juvia de la que hablas, no es la misma Juvia de ahora, Juvia te lo ha dicho, ahora Juvia tiene gente por la que luchar, aunque a Juvia la cueste la vida, Juvia luchará hasta el final- apretó su puño y contuvo las lágrimas, estaba cansada de ser siempre rescatada por otros, por perder al creerse débil, ella era fuerte, Erza se lo había recordado en su entrenamiento especial.

-Muy bien, te dejaré tan mal Juvia, que cuando te metamos en la máquina ni tus propios compañeros te reconocerán- crujió sus dedos, la pelea no había hecho más que empezar.

Juvia creó dos columnas de agua que comenzaron a girar como si fuesen hélices a gran velocidad, el espacio era reducido por lo que rápidamente las columnas engulleron las jaulas donde las magas habían estado encerradas, Juvia miró a Aria y lanzó ambas columnas contra él.

Este las esquivó con facilidad gracias a su poder de tele transportación y se colocó detrás de Juvia, iba a tocarla con su mano para extraer la magia cuando Juvia se giró rápidamente, cruzó sus brazos y Aria se vio rodeado al instante de dos enormes olas que chocaron entre sí con tal fuerza y presión que lo dejaron aturdido un par de segundos en los que Juvia volvió a poner distancia entre ellos.

-Es impresionante que hayas mejorado un poco Juvia, pero esto toca a su fin- Aria salió de la pared en la que había quedado encajado del golpe.

Aria empezó a crear un gran tornado dentro de la sala reduciendo el nivel de oxígeno en el ambiente, iba a tacar a Juvia con uno de sus ataques más poderosos, pero esta vez Juvia estaba preparada.

Mientras Aria cargaba su ataque, Juvia también empezó a crear un tornado con la humedad del ambiente, su ciclón de agua no iba a ser tan poderoso como cuando lo utilizó en los grandes juegos mágicos, pero debería poder frenar el ataque de Aria.

-¡Hora de desaparecer!- gritó Aria mientras lanzaba el tornado contra Juvia.

-¡Por Fairy Tail!, ¡no!, ¡Por Juvia!- gritó también la maga de agua mientras lanzaba su ciclón contra Aria.

En el centro de la sala chocaron ambos ataques, ninguno de los dos parecía ser más débil que el del otro, entonces Aria volvió a tele transportarse detrás de Juvia, pero esta vez sí pudo tocar un poco el brazo de la exmaga de Pahntom antes de que lo esquivase, absorbiendo un poco de su magia.

Juvia se movió lo más rápido que pudo y se colocó en la esquina opuesta, lejos de Aria, el ataque de Aria había resultado un poco más fuerte que el de Juvia, pero con el intercambio de posiciones fue Aria quien recibió el golpe en lugar de Juvia.

-Muy lista, me has golpeado con mi propio ataque, sabías que iría a quitarte la magia- dedujo.

-Así es, Juvia sabía que Aria nunca pelea limpio, por lo que Juvia creó un ataque lo suficientemente poderoso para frenar temporalmente al de Aria, así cuando Aria fuese a atacar a Juvia, Juvia escaparía y el impacto lo recibiría Aria- contestó un poco fatigada.

-Estas cansada… Puedo notarlo en tu voz… Ríndete Juvia, no puedes vencerme- exigió un también cansado Aria.

-Juvia jamás se rendirá, Juvia es fuerte y ahora Juvia va a terminar esta pelea de una vez- la determinación brilló en sus grandes y azules ojos.

Aria volvió a atacar con su ataque Zetsu, pero Juvia lo esquivó volviendo su cuerpo agua y se plantó delante de Aria a los pocos segundos, Aria abrió mucho sus ojos ante la velocidad de la maga de agua.

-Juvia es la ganadora- dijo y arremetió contra él con su puño, en el momento en el que hizo contacto Aria fue envuelto en un remolino que lo lanzó contra la pared a una gran velocidad.

-Has usado… Tu ataque… Remolino… Ja…Jaja…- y tras pronunciar esas palabras se quedó inconsciente.

Juvia se sentó unos segundos en el suelo y respiró tranquilamente, lo había conseguido, ahora solo quedaba Monsieur Sol. Mientras descansaba la puerta se abrió y por ella entró la pequeña dragon Slayer Wendy.

-¡Juvia-san has ganado!- gritó contenta.

Después se arrodillo al lado de Juvia, colocó sus manos en un brazo de Juvia y sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a brillar curando todas las heridas de Juvia.

-Gracias Wendy, Juvia está curada gracias a ti- agradeció la peliazul.

-¡Juvia-san mira!- señaló la pequeña.

Juvia agudizó la vista y vio como una extraña niebla de aire ennegrecida se metía por la boca de Aria, despertando al grandullón de golpe, Aria se puso de pie se colocó detrás de Wendy, iba a absorber su magia cuando Juvia empujó a la pequeña a un lado entrando ella en contacto con las manos de Aria.

-Eso es Juvia, sabía qué harías eso, ahora dame tu magia y pierde- sonreía histérico.

Juvia notaba como los párpados la pesaban, se sentía cansada, Aria estaba drenando rápidamente su poder, no podía hacer nada, estaba débil, mientras tanto notaba como Aria era cada vez más fuerte gracias a su poder.

La pequeña Wendy por su parte lanzaba ataques desesperados a Aria sin conseguir hacerle ningún rasguño, cuando notó que estaba más o menos bien, soltó a Juvia y se fue andando hacia Wendy.

-Juvia activará la máquina, pero tú, serás el combustible que lo mejore- comentó muy sonriente.

'-_Eres mucho más fuerte que cuando luchamos en Isla Tenrou Juvia, estoy muy orgullosa de ti._

_-Juvia, quiero ser tu amiga, deja de verme como una rival en el amor, no lo soy._

_-Sabes que siempre me tendrás como a tu lado, soy tu amigo Juvia-chan, nunca lo olvides._

_-Vamos idiota, deja de pensar en el hielito, eres fuerte y como pierdas aposta te dejaré de hablar y de ser tu hermano mayor._

_-Juvia-san, lo siento, por mi culpa acabaste herida y ahora no volverás a hacer ninguna misión conmigo… Lo siento, ¡¿de verdad haremos más misiones juntas?!._

_-Si es lo quieres, te daré tu espacio, pero debes hacerte mucho más fuerte Juvia.'_

Cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido Juvia pudo escuchar la voces de varios de sus amigos, Erza, Lucy, Lyon, Gajeel, Wendy y Gray-sama… Ellos contaban con ella, la habían animado, Erza incluso la había ayudado a entrenar, si perdía ahora, no se lo perdonaría. Juvia se incorporó despacio, cuando finalmente estaba de pie miró a Aria que estaba ya a pocos metro de Wendy.

-¡Aria!, esto aún no ha terminado para Juvia- gritó llena de furia.

Aria se giró algo sorprendido, juraría que la había quitado suficiente poder mágico como para dejarla inconsciente, pero la Juvia que tenía frente a él parecía tener cada vez más y más poder, no solo eso, el cuerpo de Juvia brillaba de un tono azulado tan hermoso capaz de hacer que el Sol se ruborizase.

-¿Cómo es qué tienes cada vez más poder?, no lo entiendo, deberías estar derrotada- no encontraba lógica a lo que pasaba ante él.

-Aria, Juvia te ordena que te alejes de Wendy, Juvia no piensa dejar que toques a Wendy, ella es amiga de Juvia, Juvia la prometió que haría más misiones con ella y Juvia no va a faltar a su palabra- apretó ambos puños y entrecerró los ojos.

-Juvia-san…- Wendy estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto a Juvia así, esas palabras que había dicho… Juvia la había prometido que irían juntas a más misiones, eso era algo que la alegraba mucho.

Juvia corrió hacia Aria, el corazón la latía fuertemente, estaba notando como su otro 'yo', esa Juvia que mantenía alejada para no hacer daño a los demás, empezaba a asomar, aunque la temiesen sus propios compañeros, no iba a perder a nadie más en su vida.

Cerró su puño y golpeó la cara de Aria lanzándolo contra la pared a una potencia dos veces mayor que cuando había usado su ataque remolino, esta vez no iba a dejar que despertase, se dio impulso y volvió a golpear esta vez con su ciclón de agua a Aria.

Finalmente lo encerró en su burbuja de agua dejándolo sin aire y haciendo que perdiese la conciencia, en el momento en el que lo liberó, vio como esa extraña bola de aire salía de su boca y se adentraba por el conducto de ventilación.

El peligro había pasado, acababa de derrotar a Aria, había salvado a Wendy, pero lo más importante, Juvia se había demostrado así misma de lo que era ahora capaz.

Su aura brillante azulada comenzó a disiparse, cuando se tranquilizó, dejó de mirar a Aria y enfocó su vista en Wendy, la pequeña la miraba no con horror en sus ojos, sino entre lágrimas, corrió hacia Juvia y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias Juvia-san, creía que iba a morir, me has salvado, muchas gracias- lloraba desconsolada.

Juvia agarró fuerte a Wendy mientras la pequeña se desahogaba, pero no dejaba de mirar a Aria, ahora mismo tenía dos preguntas en su mente.

'_¿Quién o qué era lo que se había metido dentro de Aria? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo iban a subir ahora a semejante mago a la superficie?'_.

(Puerta de Gray S-4)

A los pocos minutos de que Sherry se fuese, había entrado Evergreen, ella era el apoyo de esa puerta, ambos miraban ese extraño cañón pero no entendían nada de su mecanismo.

-¿Gray qué es esto?- preguntó la morena.

Gray se asomó y vio lo que Ever señalaba, debajo del cañón había un estanque de agua y en la base entre el cañón y el estanque una jaula para meter algo, seguramente a las magas desaparecidas.

-Aquí es donde deben meter a las magas, seguro que esto es una especie de arma- comentó a su compañera.

A los pocos minutos entró Titania como una verdadera furia.

-¡¿Juvia?!, ¿estás aquí?...- vio a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Gray ¿dónde está Juvia?- preguntó al pelinegro.

-Supongo que en la puerta por la que entró, ¿qué pasa Erza?- preguntó ahora él a la pelirroja.

-Levi y yo hemos descubierto que este cañón, es un arma antigua, creada para absorber las almas de las magas y el agua para generar su energía, también hemos descubierto que quieren a Juvia para poner en marcha este aparato que solo puede ser destruido por aquello que le da su poder, el agua, por eso debo encontrar a Juvia antes que ellos- comentó.

-Debemos separarnos, si encuentran a Juvia y la capturan será el fin- dijo alarmada Ever.

-No- contestó cortante Gray.

-¿Es que acaso te da igual Juvia?- preguntó confundida Erza.

-Te equivocas, debo ser la persona a la que más la importa que Juvia esté bien, pero yo creo en Juvia, sabe cuidarse sola Erza, ella encontrará la forma de llegar hasta nosotros, mientras tanto debemos seguir sacando a magas de aquí, subamos a los pisos superiores y ayudemos a Gajeel y Natsu, Laxus ha subido antes porque Monsieur Sol va hacia ellos- argumentó.

-Bien, si Laxus me necesita es mi deber responder- contestó Evergreen.

Mientras iban en dirección a la puerta, Erza no paraba de darle vueltas a varias cosas en su mente.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan confiado con Juvia?, ¿realmente la quieres verdad?- preguntó Titania a su amigo el pelinegro.

-¡Cállate! Y céntrate en la misión Erza- contestó levemente sonrojado y molesto Fullbuster.

'_Definitivamente estos dos tienen que aclarar lo que sienten, no pueden seguir así, si los dos se preocupan por el otro, debo hacer que terminen juntos'_\- se autoimpuso mentalmente Erza para cuando terminasen esa misión.

(En la Superficie)

-¿Cómo habéis subido a Aria hasta aquí?- preguntó Elfman a Wendy.

-Juvia-san utilizó su magia de agua y lo lanzó hasta aquí, me dijo que subiese para comprobar que había llegado correctamente mientras ella iba a los pisos superiores a ayudar a los demás- contestó.

-Primero Gray derrota a Bora y ahora Juvia a Aria, solo queda Monsieur Sol… ¡Esto cada vez pinta mejor para nosotros!- aplaudía una emocionada Lucy.

-La verdad es que ha sido algo muy raro…- dijo la dragon Slayer del cielo.

-¿Qué pasa Wendy?- pregunto Freed.

-Veréis, cuando llegué, Juvia ya había derrotado a Aria, pero mientras la curaba, una especia de aire negro se metió por la boca de Aria y este despertó más fuerte que antes, es como si alguien le hubiese dado un extra, no sé si me explico- contestó al peliverde.

-Magia de manipulación… Alguien en ese gremio sabe utilizarla, se metería dentro de Aria y lo 'reactivaría' como si le diese un contenedor de magia extra, esto es malo, si ese alguien se propone meterse en nuestro camino estaremos en apuros- contestó Freed.

-Solo nos queda confiar en los que están dentro, estoy segura de que podrán hacer frente a todo y muy pronto podremos celebrarlo juntos- contestó Lucy.

-Eso espero Lucy… Eso espero…- dijo Justine.

(Natsu, Gajeel y Mirajane - Piso Superior1)

-No puedo perdonaros por lo que le hicisteis a mis compañeras, esto es por Levi y esto es por Juvia- comentaba Salamander mientras iba derrotando fácilmente a los magos de Dark Heart que se iban interponiendo en su camino.

-Jamás perdonamos a los que hacen daño a nuestra gente- contestaba Mira con su Take Over más poderoso barriendo grupos de enemigos.

-Si te metes con un solo miembro de Fairy Tail, te metes con todos, es hora de que paguéis por lo que le hicisteis a Juvia… Y a Levi- Gajeel estaba más enfadado de lo usual.

Por más que acababan con lo magos que les presentaban batalla, no paraban de salir muchos más de refuerzo, entre los tres debían llevar como tres mil magos y no paraban de salir, los tumbaban y al momento se levantaban y volvían a luchar más fuertes que antes.

-Non non non, non non non, non non non, non non non, con doce non niego vuestra victoria- Monsieur Sol acababa de aparecer en escena.

-¡Tú!, Monsieur Sol, mi hermano Elfman te derrotó la última vez que nos vimos- dijo Mirajane muy enfadada.

-No compares nuestro último encuentro con el poder que tengo ahora, ¿dónde está mi querida Juvia?- preguntó a los tres.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó Salamander.

-Ella es la clave de todo, es la persona que necesitamos- y comenzó a balancearse de esa manera tan incómoda.

-Olvida a Juvia, jamás la capturaréis, y además vais a pagar por lo que la hicisteis a Levi- la rabia estaba apoderándose de acero negro.

-Non non non, debes tranquilizarte acero negro, Bora no nos dejó tocar a la pequeña hadita, además de que no podrás evitar que Juvia vuelva a ser capturada por nosotros- y se ajustó el monóculo.

Monsieur Sol se había centrado tanto en provocar a Gajeel que no había visto que Natsu había saltado hacia él propinándole un fuerte puñetazo con su característico ataque, garras del dragón de fuego, haciendo que saliese disparado hacia atrás unos cuantos metros.

-Non non non, no está bien golpear a un caballero mientras dialoga con otros, es que acaso no te enseñaron modales Natsu- contestó molesto Monsieur Sol mientras se secaba la sangre de la nariz con su pañuelo blanco.

-Es lo que tiene Natsu, ataca sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie- contestaron desde la puerta.

-¡Laxus!- exclamaron los tres a la vez.

-Así que tú fuiste el que destruyó mi gremio tiempo atrás y golpeó a mis compañeros, supongo que por fin tengo a mano la venganza que quería- contestó cerrando su puño y haciendo que circulase por él la corriente.

-No es necesario que te metas Laxus, yo voy a terminar con este idiota- contestó enfadado el pelirosa.

-Ya solo queda él, Bora y Aria han sido derrotados por Gray y Juvia respectivamente- informó Evergreen que acaba de llegar también.

-¿Oíste eso?, estás solo Monsieur Sol, ríndete- exigió Gajeel.

-Non non non, non non non, non non non, con nueve non niego vuestra afirmación, somos cuatro pilares, no tres, los que formamos la elite de Dark Heart, Bora y Aria solo son dos de los cuatro, aún quedo yo y un pilar que va a efectuar su aparición cuando haya apresado a Juvia- y empezó a reír balanceándose.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?, ¿un cuarto?- preguntó Gajeel.

-Esto no es bueno, Ever, busca a los otros y encontrad a Juvia, ¡rápido!- ordenó Laxus a su amiga y está corrió a la salida.

La ventaja que Fairy Tail creía tener, acababa de caer como un castillo de naipes.

-No destruiréis mi investigación, ilusos- comento suavemente una voz oculta en una niebla negra de aire.

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el cap de hoy.** Lamentablemente debo deciros que he tenido que cancelar mis otros dos fics, por falta de tiempo/pc para poder actualizarlos, más adelante cuando pueda tener de nuevo mi propio portátil volveré a empezarlos, tal vez de cero. Dicho esto voy a contestar a los **reviews**. Ya que este fic no voy a cancelarlo.

**-Martel:** Aquí está un nuevo cap del fic, para que lo disfrutes~

**-Sicaru-chan:** Al final sí que ganó Juvia, pero sobre Sherry y Lamia Scale aún no se sabe nada… O sí… Quién sabe. :D

**-JuviaLF: **Gray Vs Bora debía ser obligatorio casi, tenían demasiadas cosas que resolver esos dos, en cuanto al Gruvia, ahora mismo no va a poder verse mucho, estos caps de acción no dejan que surja el momento. xD

**-TobiasA: **¡Listo, aquí está un nuevo cap!.

**-Lee Ab Koi: **Awwww me gusta que te guste como relato las escenas de acción, intentó describirlas al máximo posible para que podáis imaginarlas tal y como surgen en mi cabecita. ^^

**-Makira Clishurami: **Veamos qué te parece este nuevo. :B

**Ya están todos. Nos vemos en la próxima actu.**

**Misdry~**


	25. Cap 25 Contraataque de Fairy Tail IV

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Capítulo 25. Contraataque de Fairy Tail. Parte IV.**

(Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus y Mirajane - Piso Superior1)

-¿Cómo es posible que haya un cuarto?- preguntó Natsu a un aturdido Gajeel.

-No tengo ni idea idiota, yo también me acabo de enterar- contestó molesto acero negro.

-Dejad de pelear, así no ayudaremos a Juvia- les regañó Mirajane.

-Laxus, Natsu, Mira… Quiero que os vayáis con los demás a buscar a Juvia y a terminar con el pilar que falta- dijo Gajeel sin girarse a hablar con ellos.

-¡¿Qué tonterías dices?!, ese bastardo es mío- preguntó Natsu.

-Muy bien, te lo dejaremos a ti, no nos falles- dijo Mira.

-¡De eso nada!, yo no me voy- contestó molesto Natsu.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Laxus para ver la respuesta que acero negro le ofrecía.

-Sí, Monsieur Sol ayudó a lastimar a Juvia, después fue a por Levi y todo para hacerme daño a mí y a Juvia por volver a formar parte de un gremio que nos considera familia… No pienso perdonarle- dijo entre dientes.

Natsu guardó silencio por una vez y escuchó las palabras de Gajeel, ya conocía bastante al Dragon Slayer de hierro como saber que lo que estaba diciendo era exactamente lo que pensaba, estaba dolido como todos, pero además le acompañaba el hecho de que habían intentado ir a por él también, por esta vez Natsu dejaría que Gajeel se encargase.

-Gajeel, si pierdes contra ese bastardo te golpearé hasta que haya derretido el poco cerebro que tienes- dijo mientras corría hacía las escaleras de los otros pisos con Laxus y Mira.

-Tranquilo Salamander, no pienso perder, vengaré a Juvia y a Levi, además de a nuestro gremio, gehe- sonrió de medio lado.

**Gajeel Vs M. Sol**

-Non, non, non, no puedes vencerme Gajeel, acaso lo has olvidado- contesto orgulloso el mago.

-¡Hablas demasiado!, siempre te lo dije en Phantom- dijo Gajeel lanzándose a por él.

El brazo derecho de Gajeel se transformó en una enorme espada de hierro, siguió corriendo sin aminorar la marcha y lanzó el brazo contra Monsieur Sol que lo esquivó escondiéndose entre las baldosas del suelo.

-Non, non, non, has olvidado que puedo meterme por los agujeros de las baldosas, que mal Gajeel, yo que aún te respetaba un poco, pero este es tú fin- dijo colocándose el monóculo sobre el ojo para mirar en los recuerdos del pelinegro para después utilizarlo en su contra.

En la sala empezaron a materializarse miles de recuerdos de Gajeel, su infancia con Metalicana, cuando atacó a Levi y a su grupo por orden de su maestro, cuando estuvo solo antes de que Makarov lo guiase de nuevo a la luz haciéndolo mago de Fairy Tail, misiones con Juvia, cuando fue el compañero de Levi para que esta fuese maga de rango S, los acontecimientos de isla Tenrou, los grandes Juegos Magicos y finalmente la pelea con los dragones después de hacerse con el título del gremio más fuerte de Fiore.

-Tienes muchos recuerdos Gajeel, pero lo mejor es hacer que los buenos se conviertan en malos- dijo sonriendo.

-Tus trucos no tienen efecto sobre mí- contestó el hijo de Metalicana.

-Non, non, non, con tres non niego tu afirmación Gajeel, eso era antes de estos años que hemos estado separados, ahora soy mucho más fuerte, mi nuevo maestro y gremio me han dado un nuevo poder que tú no puedes parar- y empezó a balancearse.

La sala cambió y el recuerdo de Gajeel atacando a Levi y a su grupo se hizo 'real' delante de los ojos de ambos magos, Gajeel golpeaba salvajemente a los tres miembros, aunque por alguna razón fue a los dos compañeros de Levi a los que más daño hizo, aun siendo rivales algo en su interior le había obligado a no herir muy fuerte a la pequeña.

-Es curioso que este recuerdo me traiga a mí, buenos momentos, cuando aún éramos un equipo, pero sabes que es lo mejor…- dijo mirando los rojos ojos del pelinegro.

Monsieur Sol avanzó hasta ponerse al lado del Gajeel del recuerdo y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, en el momento de recibir el golpe, el Gajeel del recuerdo no sintió nada, pero el Gajeel real se agarró el estómago.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?- se preguntaba confuso.

-Muy sencillo amigo mío, ahora puedo herir a mi objetivo a través de sus recuerdos, pero no solo a mi objetivo, también a los que están presentes en dicho recuerdo, por ejemplo la pequeña hadita de pelo azul- y sonrió mirando a una herida Levi del recuerdo.

-¡No se te ocurra tocarla!- gritó Gajeel muy enfadado.

Comenzó a correr en dirección de Monsieur Sol mientras este avanzaba hacía la Levi del recuerdo preparado para atacarla, cuando iba a hacer su puño contacto con la cara de la lastimada maga una gran barra de metal paró su golpe, Gajeel había convertido su brazo en una barra para parar el golpe.

-Te he dicho que no se te ocurra tocarla- y seguidamente le propinó un golpe en la cara con su característico bastón del dragón del hierro, gracias al cual el brazo de Gajeel se había convertido en un gran bastón que había dado de lleno al mago.

Este recibió el impacto por sorpresa, retrocedió apenas unos metros y cuando Gajeel iba a atacar de nuevo lo esquivó y se alejó un poco.

-Pero que ven mis ojos, Gajeel preocupándose por alguien, que interesante, está bien, vamos a seguir jugando entonces- se metió por las baldosas y volvió a salir a una distancia prudencial de Gajeel, Monsieur Sol no era tonto y sabía de sobra que otro golpe directo de Gajeel podía hacerle mucho daño.

La sala volvió a cambiar, esta vez el recuerdo era de Juvia y él, ambos iban caminando por una ciudad de Fiore después de hacer una misión, Juvia le comentaba lo contenta que estaba de formar parte finalmente de Fairy Tail y de lo contesta que estaba de que él también hubiese entrado.

_-'Juvia siempre ha visto a Gajeel-kun como un hermano, Juvia sabe que Gajeel-kun siempre la cuidará'- _decía feliz.

-Ohhh, que momento más enternecedor, esto es estupendo Gajeel, gracias a tus recuerdos voy a poder dejar débil a Juvia y después voy a poder acabar contigo- contestó balanceándose.

Monsieur Sol atacó al brazo del Gajeel del recuerdo haciendo que el original sufriese el daño de nuevo, después golpeo la cara del recuerdo haciendo el mismo efecto sobre el real.

-Eres un maldito bastardo- contestó acero negro escupiendo sangre al suelo.

-Non, non, non, te has vuelto débil Gajeel, antes no te importaba nadie, ahora sabes que al menos tienes dos debilidades, sobretodo Juvia, siempre la viste como una hermana, cuando el maestro José la trajo por primera vez, fuiste el primero en aceptarla a pesar de esa molesta lluvia que siempre la acompañaba- recordaba sarcásticamente.

Volvió a atacar al Gajeel del recuerdo dejando doblado en el suelo al original, Monsieur Sol no paraba de reír, obviamente estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo, estaba vengándose por Bora y Aria.

_-'Gajeel, si pierdes contra ese bastardo te golpearé hasta que haya derretido el poco cerebro que tienes'_\- la frase de Natsu venía ahora a su mente.

Gajeel comenzó a reírse fuertemente, esto hizo que Monsieur Sol se estremeciese un poco y mirase incrédulo al dragon slayer, no entendía nada, estaba dándole una paliza, estaba en el suelo y estaba riéndose como si nada.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó molesto.

-Tu cara, eso me hace gracia- dijo incorporándose.

-¿De mi cara?, estás perdiendo por si no te has dado cuenta- contestó orgulloso.

-Te equivocas, le prometí a cierto idiota que no perdería ante ti y desde que soy un mago de Fairy Tail, nunca he faltado a una promesa, gehe- sonrió de medio lado.

-No lo entiendo, deberías pedir que te perdonase la vida, deberías estar rindiéndote…- estaba confuso.

-En mis días en Phantom Lord_,_ quizás ya me habría dado por vencido, pero afortunadamente, soy un mago de Fairy Tail ahora. Aun si me golpeas, mi corazón no se romperá tan fácilmente- contestó seguro de sí mismo.

Monsieur Sol no entendía nada, estaba confuso, los recuerdos de Gajeel dejaron de estar expuestos en la sala, Monsieur Sol trataba de pensar una estrategia rápidamente, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención a Gajeel que estaba inhalando aire fuertemente.

-¡Rugido del Dragón de Hierro!- de la boca de Gajeel salió un tornado de metal de gran alcance golpeando de lleno a Monsieur Sol, además de dejarle incrustados fragmentos de hierro a modo de metralla que le hirieron aún más profundamente.

-He… Perdido…- y tras terminar la frase se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente.

-Ya están, tres de cuatro, gehe- sonrió y se cargó en el hombro el cuerpo inconsciente del mago que hace apenas unos minutos le presentaba batalla.

_-'Nadie toca lo que es importante para mí, mis recuerdo son míos y eso es algo que nadie jamás me podrá robar'_\- pensó mientras salía de la puerta.

(Juvia y ¿? – Piso Superior 4)

Juvia había subido directamente al piso superior 4 tras comprobar que el 3 estaba fuertemente cerrado, seguramente Gajeel-kun o Gray-sama hubiesen podido abrirla haciendo algún tipo de llave con sus poderes, pero hacer una llave de agua era prácticamente imposible.

Estaba algo cansada después de la pelea con Aria, pero no podía pararse a descansar, solo con pensar que alguna otra maga estuviese seriamente herida era algo que no podía soportar, Levi había contado a las chicas lo que había vivido cuando fue capturada, lo que escuchó y vio fue algo que solo con escuchar hacia que tu estómago se revolviese.

-Juvia cree que esta sala está vacía- se decía en voz baja.

-Bienvenida Juvia, querida mía- contestó una voz desde el fondo de la sala.

-¿Quién es el que habla a Juvia?- preguntó mirando a todas partes hasta que vio una gran nube negra al final de la sala.

-Ohhh, creía que ya debías de conocerme querida- contestó un poco más fuerte.

-¡Juvia te conoce!, tú eres es el que se metió dentro de Aria cuando este peleaba con Juvia- dijo la maga de agua.

-Así es, permíteme que me presente, mi nombre es Cloud- dijo la voz.

Al momento de contestar la nube negra empezó a materializarse adquiriendo la forma de un joven de la altura de Gray, su pelo era de color marrón, sus ojos amarillos, tenía puestas una gafas para ver, una cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho y vestía como un científico, ropa descuidada debajo y encima una bata blanca.

-¿Qué quiere de Juvia?- preguntó.

-Todo, Juvia, quiero todo de ti, eres exactamente el milagro que necesitaba para poner mi plan en marcha, gracias a los idiotas de Bora, Aria, Monsieur Sol y este estúpido gremio oscuro, he podido financiar mi descubrimiento, un arma ancestral digna de enfrentarse al mismísimo Zeref y lo mejor es que necesita de almas de mujeres y de agua, justo las dos cosas que más me atraen de ti- contestó muy animado.

-Juvia no va a ayudarte- dijo apretando los dientes.

-Lo sé, pero sabes una cosa… Eso es lo que lo hace aún más divertido, porque cuando te haya debilitado me introduciré con mi magia dentro de ti como hice con Aria y te controlaré, después de eso bajaré para 'reunirme' con tus queridos compañeros de gremio que serán atacados por su querida compañera, a continuación atacaré a ese estúpido mago de hielo con el que tienes gran afinidad y por último a Gajeel, cuando todos estén muy mal saldré de ti para que veas tu obra mientras les doy el golpe final- aplaudía emocionado.

-Juvia piensa que eres despreciable- estaba llena de ira.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras Juvia, pero gracias a ti mi preciosa sirena, podré poner en marcha el arma más potente que el mundo haya visto jamás- levantó los brazos al cielo victorioso.

-No nos subestimes, puede que estemos algo cansados por el combate contra los diferente miembros de este patético gremio, pero jamás perdonamos al os que ponen una mano encima de alguien de nuestro gremio…- se escuchó decir desde la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, justo hablaba de ti- contestó.

-¡Gray-sama!- estaba sorprendida de verle.

Gray camino desde la puerta hasta donde estaba Juvia, claramente tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo, se debía de haber enfrentado a uno de los pilares de Dark Heart al igual que Juvia.

-Me ha costado encontrarte, pero he tenido la corazonada de que estarías aquí- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Juvia sabe cuidarse de sí misma, Gray-sama- dijo seria, aunque su corazón latía fuerte.

-Lo sé, ya vi el trabajo que hiciste con Aria, por cierto, ya solo quedas tú, hace unos momentos Gajeel ha salido con lo que quedaba de Monsieur Sol- contestó mirando a Cloud esta vez.

La cara de Cloud paso de una expresión tranquila y serena a una llena de furia y enfado, claramente esa noticia no le había gustado nada, y el tono rojo que iba adquiriendo su cara lo iba denotando cada vez más.

-Sabía que eso idiotas eran muy inútiles, pero jamás me imaginé que pudiesen serlo tanto- apretó los puños fuertemente.

-Juvia está muy enfadada, Juvia odia lo que has estado haciendo con las magas raptadas, por lo que Juvia no va a dejarte escapar- comentó mirándole a los ojos.

-Por favor… Ambos estáis muy débiles, si os enfrentáis a mi podré derrotaros fácilmente- estaba muy arrogante.

-Puede ser que si te atacamos por separado perdamos, pero ambos sabemos una cosa que tú no- dijo mientras le tendía una mano a Juvia.

-Gray-sama…- contestó mirándole y agarrando su mano.

-¿Qué no sé?- preguntó confuso.

-Que por separado somos muy buenos, pero cuando formamos equipo, gracias a la compatibilidad de nuestra magia… ¡Somos invencibles!- gritó Gray.

-¡¿Qué tonterías dices?!- comentó asustado.

-¡Ahora Juvia!- ordenó.

-De acuerdo, Gray-sama- obedeció la maga de agua.

Ambos magos de agarraron fuertemente de la mano y se acercaron el uno al otro, a su alrededor empezó el agua y el hielo a danzar.

-Imposible… Un Unison Raid… Eso solo sucede si quienes los realizan confían el uno en el otro…- comentaba asustado y asombrado.

-¡Ice Make: Géiser!- gritó el pelinegro.

-¡Nebulosa de Agua!- gritó la peliazul.

Ambos ataques se combinaron perfectamente golpeando de lleno a Cloud que quedó muy mal herido, pero no derrotado.

-Vais a pagar por lo que acabáis de hacer…- contestó enfadado desde el suelo donde había caído.

-Puño de Ruptura del Dragón del Rayo- el golpe de Laxus fue directo a por la cara de Cloud que estaba distraído.

-Que tierno, venimos y os encontramos agarrados de la manita- dijo Mira con una de sus manos saludando.

-No es lo que piensas Mira, estábamos usando el Unison Raid- intentó justificarse Fullbuster levemente sonrojado.

-¡Gray, bastardo!, querías acabar con este idiota tu solo- le recriminó Salamander.

-¡Gray-san, Juvia-san!, yo me encargo de curar vuestras heridas- Wendy corrió a donde estaban ambos magos y empezó a curarlos con su magia.

-¡No se te ocurra curar a Juvia mocosa!- Cloud se movió rápidamente y se colocó delante de Wendy propinándola una fuerte patada, que mandó a la pequeña contra la pared, pero fue detenida por Natsu justo a tiempo antes de chocar contra ella.

-Como te atreves a tocas a Wendy maldito…- Gray se había enfadado.

-Juvia está molesta con que hayas tocado a Wendy… Juvia no está molesta… Realmente Juvia está furiosa…- su cabeza agachada no dejaba ver sus ojos pero su tono ponía los pelos de punta.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail que estaban allí y el mago de Dark Heart, Cloud, se quedaron mirándola, ese tono era capaz de hacer que se les enfriase la respiración.

-Juvia… ¿Estás bien?...- preguntó un poco asustada Mira.

-No os preocupéis- contestó Wendy a sus compañeros.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Natsu a la pequeña.

-Yo ya he visto esta faceta de Juvia antes, cuando Aria trató de atacarme Juvia reaccionó con el mismo tono, ahora Juvia va a darle una paliza a ese mago- contestó tratando de incorporarse.

Gray estaba sorprendido, sabía que Juvia era realmente fuerte, pero el poder que estaba empezando a acumularse alrededor de la maga, era algo que ninguno de los presentes imaginaba.

-Extraordinario… Eres la fuente perfecta de mi invento...- contestó asombrado Cloud.

-Juvia no es perfecta para tus sucios experimentos, Juvia es miembro de Fairy Tail, Juvia te dice las mismas palabras que Gray-sama te acaba de decir, jamás perdonamos a los que ponen una mano encima de alguien de nuestro gremio…- dijo mientras se incorporaba.

-Estas muy mal herida, no vas a poder conmigo- dijo tranquilo.

-Te equivocas, Juvia puede estar herida, pero Juvia cree en los sentimientos de las personas, por eso Juvia sabe que va a ganarte, Juvia cree en los sentimientos de su gremio, ¡Juvia cree en Fairy Tail!- gritó furiosa.

-Bien dicho- elogio Laxus.

De las manos de Juvia empezó a formarse un gran tornado de agua muy parecido al que había utilizado en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos contra Aquario, el espíritu celestial de Lucy.

-Este ataque antes Juvia solo podía usarlo dentro del agua, pero ahora Juvia es capaz de hacerlo fuera de ella… ¡Ciclón de Agua!- gritó mientras lanzaba el ataque contra Cloud que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo y fue derrotado al instante.

En el momento en el que Cloud quedó inconsciente Juvia notó como las piernas la fallaban y ella también se quedó inconsciente, por suerte Gray la sujetó antes de que cayese al suelo, la cargó en sus brazos y miró la cara de terror que aún tenía Cloud.

-No sabía que Juvia era tan fuerte… Tengo que pelear contra ella cuando se recupere- dijo animado Natsu.

-Al final no tuvimos que intervenir casi- suspiró aliviada Mirajane.

-No niego que me hubiese gustado acabar con este tipo, pero después de derrotar a ese mago eléctrico de pacotilla en el tercer piso perdí el interés en luchar- dijo Laxus subiendo sus hombros en gesto de indiferencia.

-Hemos ganado pero no he luchado contra nadie importante al final… ¡Quiero pelear más!- gritó Natsu.

-Quieres dejar de gritar, eres muy molesto- gruñó Gray.

Finalmente bajaron a donde estaban los demás miembros del gremio esperándoles, junto ellos estaban el maestro Makarov y la guardia imperial, parece que habían creído a su maestro y habían decidido ayudarles.

-Buen trabajo mocosos- felicito el maestro.

-Prácticamente no hicimos nada, las felicitaciones deberías dárselas a Juvia cuando despierte- contestó Laxus arrojando a los pies de la guardia al inconsciente Cloud.

-Le agradecemos su colaboración Fairy Tail, el consejo será informado inmediatamente y serán recompensados muy pronto- dijo uno de los guardias y se marcharon con los cuatro pilares de Dark Heart y el arma de Cloud.

-¿Capturaron al maestro también?- preguntó a su maestro Lucy.

-Así es, en el momento en el que le conté lo ocurrido se entregó amablemente- dijo disimuladamente.

-Maestro… ¿No será que le dio una paliza por lo que le había hecho a Juvia y Levi… Verdad?- preguntó Mirajane.

-¡Pero que tarde es!, deberíamos volver ya ejem…- contestó.

Durante todo el camino hasta Fairy Tail Juvia estuvo inconsciente debido al agotamiento, pero no tenía que preocuparse, Gray la cargó durante todo el viaje y se preocupó por ella. Finalmente la dejó en la enfermería y fue a que Wendy le curase sus propias heridas.

**Hasta aquí el cap.** Finalmente termina esta saga, la verdad es que ha pasado su tiempo desde que la comencé, con algún cap de 'relleno' para desconectar un poco, pero finalmente terminó, Dark Heart es historia. Ahora toca ver el nuevo arco que está a punto de empezar. Contestación a los preciosos **Reviews.**

**-Jbadillodavila:** Finalmente Fairy Tail les dio su merecido.

**-Lee Ab Koi:** Por fin llega el fin de esta saga y pronto empezará la nueva.

**-Martel:** No llego tu anterior review me temo, pero aquí tienes la conti y coincide con el final de la saga.

**-Makora Clishurami:** Me alegro mucho de que Juvia cada vez te guste más, es demasiado adorable como para no tenerla cariño. Veremos qué pasa a partir de ahora.

**Ya están todos. **Nos vemos en el próximo cap, que será el broche final de esta saga y el comienzo de la nueva.

**Misdry~**


	26. Cap26 Mi hadaMi iós Gray-sama

**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene **Lemon**, si no te gusta este tipo de fic, no sigas leyendo y si eres menor de edad lo haces bajo tu responsabilidad.

**Capítulo 26. Mi hada. Mi Juvia. Adiós Gray-sama.**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la derrota del gremio oscuro Dark Heart a manos de Fairy Tail, el rumor había tomado fuerza y ya se conocía la hazaña en todas partes del reino de Fiore. La popularidad del gremio volvía a estar en lo más alto.

Gajeel y Juvia habían salido de la enfermería apenas hacía un día, todos habían ido a verlos, todos, excepto Gray, nadie había visto al mago de hielo desde que todo terminó, pero solo él sabía exactamente porque se comportaba así.

(Casa de Gray)

La casa de Gray no es que fuese muy grande, pero si estaba muy ordenada y limpia, en su cuarto se encontraba sentado en una esquina el propietario de dicha casa, tenía las persianas bajadas y apenas la luz podía entrar, solo los pocos rayos que eran capaz de colarse por las rendijas de las persianas mostraban un poco del negro pelo que cubría su cabeza.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados y con la espalda apoyada en la pared, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, había sentido miedo de perder a Juvia, miedo de que alguno de sus compañeros de Fairy Tail acabase muy dañado, pero no había pensado en su seguridad prácticamente en ningún momento. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

-Maldita sea…- maldecía entre dientes.

A su mente vino un recuerdo de su etapa con su maestra Ur, en dicho recuerdo se podía ver cómo era regañado por su maestra tras una pelea con unos bandidos.

'_-Gray, protegiste a Lyon de esos bandidos pero casi te hieren a ti- le recriminaba Ur._

_-Pero los he derrotado y han huido- se defendía un pequeño Gray._

_-Te dije que entre los dos podíamos, pero siempre haces lo mismo- un pequeño Lyon también se incorporaba a la conversación._

_-Gray, quiero que entiendas una cosa, me parece muy bien que quieras proteger a Lyon o incluso a mí, pero si durante una pelea no te preocupas por ti, entonces todo lo que te he enseñado no servirá para nada- su tono se había vuelto más dulce._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaba el pequeño pelinegro._

_-Si Ur no hubiese llegado en ese momento Gray, ahora mismo estaríamos ante un cadáver, te centraste en mí, en lugar de tu rival y casi te apuñala- comentaba el pequeño de cabello plateado cruzando los brazos._

_-Protege lo que quieres, pero piensa también en ti, sino que será de ellos si mueres por su culpa- dijo Ur sonriendo'._

-Genial, ahora me pongo a pensar en el pasado- colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Suspiró profundamente, mientras se animaba diciéndose que había hecho lo correcto, Erza le había dicho que no agobiase a Juvia y eso es lo que había hecho, no había ido a visitarla para darla su espacio, pero no podía engañarse y negar las ganas que había tenido de ir a verla y abrazarla.

-Mujeres… No las entiendo- se lamentaba mientras finalmente se levantaba del suelo.

Fue hacía la persiana y finalmente la subió, al entrar la luz de golpe en el cuarto quedó cegado unos segundo, pero sus ojos se acostumbraron deprisa a la luz, no había pasado por el gremio durante los días posteriores a la derrota de Dark Heart para que sanasen las heridas que había sufrido durante su pelea con Bora.

Bora… Eso hombre estaría en prisión, seguramente llorando y suplicando por su vida, nunca fue fuerte, pero le había plantado cara a él, su orgullo estaba un poco herido, iría a Fairy Tail y haría misiones con su grupo, se volvería más fuerte y así defendería a sus compañeros y a Juvia.

-Juvia…- susurró su nombre.

Esa maga de agua finalmente había conseguido llegar a su frío corazón, pero ahora era ella la que lo rechazaba y él tenía demasiado orgullo como para ceder, después de todo su relación no llegaría a más. Ni comenzó ni terminó. Simplemente… Nunca paso.

-Será lo mejor- se mintió.

Ella siempre le había querido y él siempre la había rechazado, pero aun así ella nunca lo había dejado de querer, si ahora volvía a esa actitud tal vez ella finalmente lo olvidase y encontrase a alguien que si estuviese dispuesto a dejar su orgullo de lado.

Se desnudó camino a la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente corriese por su cuerpo para relajarse, después de la ducha se vestiría, comería algo, arreglaría su cuarto y saldría rumbo a Fairy Tail. Necesitaba dinero y distracción y su gremio era el mejor en eso.

(Fairy Tail)

-¿Te duele algo Juvia-san?- preguntaba una dulce Wendy.

-Juvia está bien, no te preocupes por Juvia, Wendy- sonreía falsamente Juvia.

-Wendy tiene razón, estas muy seria- comentaba Natsu.

-Juvia está bien, Juvia ya os lo ha dicho chicos- quitaba importancia al asunto moviendo las manos.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos los ojos penetrantes del Dragón Slayer de fuego no paraban de mirarla fijamente, Juvia era su compañera de gremio y su amiga, algo intuía que debía de tener relación esa tristeza con que Gray no hubiese ido a verla.

_-'Maldito Gray'_\- maldecía Natsu mentalmente.

La puerta del gremio se abrió y por ella entró el maestro Makarov, acaba de volver de informar al gran consejo sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, por desgracia también había recibido malas noticias, el maestro de Dark Heart había escapado, aunque los demás estaban en prisión, más tarde se lo diría a los chicos, ahora quería beber algo y disfrutar de la vitalidad de sus mocosos.

Cuando el maestro entró por la puerta Juvia lo miró fijamente, se disculpó con Wendy y Natsu y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el maestro hablando con Mirajane.

-Disculpe maestro, Juvia quiere hablar con usted en privado, es algo importante para Juvia- dijo agachando la mirada.

-Claro, tranquila pequeña, vamos a mi despacho y me cuentas, allí no nos molestará nadie- contestó sonriendo.

Juvia y Makarov se dirigían al despacho cuando Gray entró por la puerta y presenció cómo los dos iban a algún lado mientras Mirajane los miraba con cara de preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo Mira?- preguntó a la mayor de los Strauss.

-Juvia acaba de decirle al maestro que quiere hablar con él- contestó seria.

-¿Sabes sobre qué?- preguntó de nuevo Fullbuster.

-Tal vez Juvia deje el gremio- contestó una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntaron a la vez Gray y Mira.

Detrás de ellos estaba el Dragón Slayer de hierro, Gajeel, con Lily a su lado, vestía su ropa negra característica, pero el pelo lo llevaba sujeto por una cinta parecida a la que utilizó en los grandes juegos mágicos.

-Que Juvia tal vez deje el gremio- volvió a repetir.

-Qué tontería es esa, ¿Por qué Juvia iba a dejar Fairy Tail?- preguntó Mirajane.

-No estoy seguro, pero ayer Juvia recibió una carta en la que podía leerse el apellido Lockser, tal vez haya pasado algo con un familiar suyo- contestó encogiéndose de brazos.

-No sabía que Juvia tenía familiares con vida- contestó Gray.

-Tú no sabes muchas cosas de ella, su padre y su madre murieron, pero creo que un tío suyo si estaba con vida, o sigue, no lo sé- contestó en su tono frío habitual.

(Despacho del maestro)

-Bien, ya estamos solos, cuéntame pequeña- dijo sentado en su mesa el maestro.

-Juvia… Juvia… Tiene algo importante que contarle maestro- miró al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Juvia deja Fairy Tail- contestó sin dudar.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- casi se ahogó el maestro con la pipa que fumaba.

-Juvia deja temporalmente Fairy Tail- repitió apenada.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo por el que nos dejas?- volvió a fumar con tranquilidad.

-Juvia ayer recibió una carta del único familiar que a Juvia la queda con vida, en ella se pedía a Juvia que regresase a casa para ayudar a su tío, está muy enfermo y necesita de Juvia, Juvia se marchará por una temporada, pero Juvia volverá si aún la acepta en Fairy Tail- estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Juvia… ¿No te acepté cuando viniste a nosotros después de dejar Phantom?, ¿no te acepté cuando vi realmente como eras?, ¿crees qué no dejaré que vuelva una de mis mocosas?- obviamente cada pregunta brillaba en ironía.

-Maestro….- unas débiles lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-Tu familiar te necesita, pero siempre serás parte de nosotros Juvia, ve, y regresa cuando todo se haya solucionado, te estaremos esperando- comentó poniéndose en pie en la mesa y estirando su brazo y levantando su dedo índice.

-Juvia le da las gracias por cuidar de Juvia hasta hoy, Juvia promete regresar- contestó secándose las lágrimas.

-Y yo sé que lo harás, eres parte de Fairy Tail, siempre lo serás, nunca lo olvides- sonrió amable el anciano.

-Juvia ahora debe decírselo a sus compañeros- comentaba.

-Así es, es mejor que lo sepan por ti, a que se lo diga yo, sobre todo por los temperamentales- contestó poniendo una cara divertida.

Finalmente ambos salieron del despacho y el maestro les dijo que tenían Juvia y él una noticia importante que darles. Enseguida se formó un círculo alrededor de ambos, el maestro miró a Juvia y asintió con la cabeza para que la joven pudiese explicarse con sus compañeros.

Juvia sentía que el corazón iba a escapar de su pecho y atravesar la puerta del gremio en cualquier momento, pero debía hacerlo por sus compañeros, su familia.

-Chicos… Juvia quiere decirles algo…- empezó a decir.

-¿Qué ocurre Juvia?- preguntó Lucy confundida.

-Veréis… Juvia deja Fairy Tail…- dijo finalmente.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer qué?!- preguntaron todos muy sorprendidos y con los ojos a punto de salírseles de las orbitas.

-Dejad de chillar, Juvia tiene un motivo, escucharla- calmó los ánimos el maestro.

-Juvia recibió ayer una carta, la carta es de un tío de Juvia, el último familiar que le queda a Juvia con vida, en ella decía que estaba muy enfermo y que necesitaba por una temporada la ayuda de Juvia- cada palabra se atascaba en su garganta y las lágrimas gritaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Sigue por favor- dijo Mirajane acariciando el brazo de Juvia para consolarla.

-Juvia debe dejar temporalmente Fairy Tail para ir a ayudar a su familiar, Juvia espera que lo entendáis y que respetéis la decisión de Juvia- contestó cerrando los ojos.

-Respetar tu decisión… Es curioso… Siempre se respeta… ¿No?- comentaron desde una de las columnas que daban estructura al gremio.

Todos se giraron y pudieron comprobar que efectivamente la el propietario de esa voz era Gray Fullbuster que estaba apoyado contra la columna.

-Tú familiar está enfermo y te marchas, es respetable, pero no exijas algo que tú no haces con los demás- Gray seguía actuando de forma cruel.

-Es suficiente Gray- recriminaba Erza a su amigo.

-¿Suficiente?, acaso no se puede decir la verdad ahora, en fin, que más me da, que tengas suerte Juvia- y dichas esas palabras salió por la puerta y se dirigió a su casa.

-Gray-sama…- Juvia estaba en shock, la acababa de hacer daño nuevamente, finalmente las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

Poco a poco se dispersaron por el gremio el resto de miembros, excepto Erza y compañía que se quedaron en una mesa con Juvia.

-¿Por qué ha sido tan cruel Gray?- se preguntaba Natsu en voz alta.

-No lo pilláis ninguno, ¿verdad?- contestó Gajeel a Natsu.

-¿A qué te refieres Gajeel-Kun?- esta vez la pregunta la formuló Juvia.

-Ese idiota te ha dicho eso para que ahora que te vas, dejes de pensar en él, conozcas a alguien y lo olvides- se sentó en una silla y empezó a masticar un tornillo.

-Eso no tiene sentido- contestó Erza.

-¿Estás segura de eso?, gehe- sonrió de medio lado con el tornillo entre sus dientes.

-Juvia va a hablar con Gray-sama- dijo poniéndose en pie.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Lucy.

-Juvia está segura, Juvia no puede irse dejando una conversación pendiente con Gray-sama- contestó a la rubia.

-Buena suerte, cuando ese pervertido se pone cabezota no entra en razón fácilmente- la animó Natsu.

-¡Aye, sir!- contestó Happy.

-Buen viaje, Juvia-san- se despidió la pequeña Wendy.

-Escríbenos cuando llegues- se despidió Charle.

-Vuelve pronto, no metas en líos y si necesitas algo me avisas- dijo Gajeel mirando a Juvia.

Juvia se fue a la puerta y se giró para inclinarse en señal de respeto ante todos sus compañeros que la miraban con nostalgia y algunos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias por cuidar de Juvia todo ese tiempo Fairy Tail, Juvia volverá lo promete- y se marchó antes de que empezase a llorar de nuevo.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse mientras se dirigía a la casa de Gray y pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a mojar las calles, Juvia lloraba, dejar Fairy Tail la dolía mucho, pero era mejor mentirles y decirles que volvería pronto. Aunque ni ella misma estuviese convencida de ello.

Finalmente llegó a la casa de Gray, era una casa mediana con una fachada de color gris y un tejado de color negro, combinaba perfectamente con los ojos de Gray según Juvia, subió un par de escalones y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte, calando a la pobre muchacha.

Al no recibir respuesta, volvió a llamar, si Gray no estaba en su casa, Juvia no podría despedirse de él, ya que podría haberse ido hasta de la ciudad.

-¿Quién es?- contestaron de mala gana finalmente.

-Juvia- contestó la joven maga de agua.

-Vete, no quiero hablar contigo- contestó de nuevo secamente Gray.

-Está lloviendo y Juvia se está mojando Gray-sama- contestó la joven con la esperanza de dar lástima al mago de hielo.

Finalmente Gray abrió la puerta, para variar estaba sin camisa y se podía ver su cicatriz característica, miró a Juvia que efectivamente estaba empapada y dejo que entrase protestando entre dientes.

-Espera aquí un momento- ordenó el discípulo de Ur.

Gray fue a su cuarto y volvió con ropa de él para que Juvia se cambiase, una camisa azul y unos pantalones serían suficientes mientras se secaba su ropa.

-El baño está allí- indicó el pelinegro a Juvia.

-Gracias por la ropa, Gray-sama- y sin darse cuenta sonrió al mago de hielo sinceramente.

Juvia entró en el baño, se quitó su abrigo y traje característico, su ropa interior también se había mojado, así que muerta de vergüenza se quitó también la parte de arriba y se puso la camisa de Gray sin nada debajo, se puso los pantalones, estos sí con la ropa interior y salió deseando que Gray no se diese cuenta.

-Gray-sama… ¿Dónde puede Juvia secar su ropa?- preguntó nerviosa.

-La ropa la puedes dejar aq…- no terminó la frase, al girarse Gray se quedó sin habla al ver a Juvia, ahora entendía porque decían que una mujer con ropa de hombre estaba guapa, Juvia se lo estaba demostrando, llevaba puesta su camisa que le quedaba ancha a modo de vestido y los pantalones que debían de tapar sus preciosas piernas blancas.

Gray se dio cuenta que no le miraba directamente, pero en cuanto prestó un poco de atención se dio cuenta del motivo, Juvia llevaba puesta su camisa sin nada debajo, se le resecó la boca solo con pensarlo, se sonrojo levemente y le indicó a Juvia donde podía dejar su ropa.

Mientras la joven colocaba su ropa, él calentó una taza de chocolate caliente para que la joven entrase en calor, además de entregarla una toalla para que se secase el pelo, involuntariamente cuando Juvia se estaba secando el pelo vio que la delantera de Juvia se movía muy libremente contra su camisa y salió de dudas. Finalmente la joven se sentó en el sillón y Gray la ofreció la taza de chocolate que ella aceptó muy contenta.

-Bien, ¿qué querías Juvia?- preguntó finalmente, cuanto antes hablasen antes se iría y menos le costaría a él quitarse de la mente las imágenes de la blanca piel de Juvia sin su ropa.

-Juvia no quiere irse sin dejar las cosas bien con Gray-sama… ¿Por qué fue tan duro con Juvia?- preguntó agachando la mirada y dando un sorbo al chocolate.

-Es lo mejor para los dos, me pediste tiempo y espacio, te lo di, pero ahora saltas con que te marchas, ¿qué esperabas que pasase Juvia?- preguntó ahora él.

-Juvia sabe lo que le dijo, Juvia le agradece Gray-sama que la diese lo que necesitaba, pero Juvia lo quiere, Gray-sama es parte de la familia de Juvia, Fairy Tail forma parte de la familia de Juvia, Juvia no puede irse enfadada con Gray-sama…- contestó mirándole a los ojos.

Gray tragó saliva, ahora mismo se sentía como un idiota por su comportamiento de antes, había hecho daño a Juvia y ella aún quería hacer las paces con él, era un idiota y ella no se merecía eso.

-Lo siento…- dijo finalmente.

-¿Gray-sama…?- Juvia no entendía esas disculpas.

-Siento todo lo que hayas podido sufrir por mi culpa Juvia, fui un idiota, mi orgullo es mi barrera natural para que nadie entre y me lastime, sin embargo, resulta que yo si lastimo a los demás, hace unas horas fui tan duro contigo porque quiero que me olvides Juvia, quiero que seas feliz, quiero que estés con alguien que realmente sepa apreciar cuanto vales- estaba siendo sincero después de mucho tiempo.

-Gray-sama…- Juvia no sabía que decir.

-No digas nada Juvia, es lo mejor para los dos, cuando te vayas a donde tu tío, conoce gente, deja que la gente vea lo maravillosa que eres- se puso en pie para ir a mirar la ropa de Juvia que debía de estar ya seca.

Cuando iba a dar un paso en esa dirección notó como Juvia lo abrazaba por la espalda, se quedó quieto por dos motivos, el primero era que Juvia estaba llorando y el segundo que por una vez quería disfrutar ese abrazo característico de ella.

-Juvia no quiere olvidarle Gray-sama, Juvia le quiere, siempre lo va a querer, no le diga a Juvia que conozca a otra gente y que olvide a Gray-sama- sollozaba.

-Juvia…- iba a contestar.

-¡No!, Juvia no quiere ni podrá olvidarle Gray-sama, Juvia no lo hará aunque la obligue a prometerlo- contestó sin soltar su agarre.

Gray se giró despacio mientras los brazos de Juvia no le soltaban, finamente se quedaron uno frente al otro y Juvia lo abrazó más fuerte pegando su cara contra el pecho de él.

Gray la abrazó para consolarla, había sido un idiota al pensar que Juvia le haría caso y un idiota al pensar que él iba a ser capaz de soportar que ella estuviese con otro.

-Es lo mejor…- iba a volver a repetir su discurso anterior para auto convencerse a él mismo de que era lo correcto.

Pero Juvia le agarró por el cuello y tiró de él hacía abajo para que se doblase y ella pudiese llegar a sus labios, le besó tiernamente, despacio, con amor… Amor… Eso era lo que él sentía por ella, pero eso no estaba bien, si dejaba que ella lo besase perdería el control y sabía perfectamente donde terminarían.

Saco fuerzas de voluntad donde no las tenía y se apartó de Juvia, dejando a la peliazul aturdida, seguramente pensando que la había rechazado.

-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama, Juvia no sabe que ha pasado por su cabeza para hacer eso…- estaba tan sonrojada que el pelo de Erza era blanco a su lado.

Gray no pudo aguantarse y soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero muy sincera que hizo que la joven diese un salto por el susto al no esperarse esa reacción.

-¿Gray-sama le ocurre algo?- preguntó confusa.

-Ya es la segunda vez que te disculpas después de besarme, sinceramente lo encuentro encantador, pero no he podido evitar acordarme de aquella vez- contestó Fullbuster.

-Juvia lo recuerda, en esa ocasión Gray-sama también rechazó a Juvia, no pasará una tercera vez…- justo lo que Gray se temía.

-Juvia…- dio un paso hacia ella.

-No, no hace falta que se disculpe Gray-sama, Juvia mirará si su ropa está ya seca y se irá- contestó sin dejar que su flequillo mostrase sus grandes ojos azules.

Juvia pasó por el lado de Gray sin decir nada y se dirigió al cuarto de la lavadora donde Gray había dicho que podía secar su ropa y agarró el pomo de la puerta. En ese momento Gray dio un puñetazo suave a la puerta pero con la suficiente fuerza para cerrarla. Se colocó detrás de Juvia y la susurró al oído.

-No se te ocurra irte pensando que te rechacé porque no me gustas, me encantas Juvia, pero si te dejo seguir con ese beso ambos terminaremos en mi cama y tal vez sea cuando no te deje ir- dijo soplando suavemente en el cuello de la peliazul que al sentirlo sintió un escalofrío.

Se giró y enfrentó a Gray, sus ojos no mentían, Juvia sabía exactamente mirando a los ojos a Gray lo que era verdad de lo que era mentira.

-Gray-sama… ¿Juvia puede quedarse esta noche?- preguntó sonrojada.

Gray abrió los ojos como platos, acababa de decirla que no era buena idea y ella le contestaba eso, lo quería volver loco, no había dudas.

-Juvia, no puedes quedarte, ya te he dicho lo que ocurrirá, no es bueno para ninguno de los dos- estaba siendo sensato por una vez, si Erza lo veía le daría una palmadita en el hombro por ser coherente por una vez en su vida y no ser como Natsu.

-Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama… Aunque sea por una noche… Ante de irse mañana- contestó mirándole con sus largas pestañas.

Gray se imaginó a un diminuto 'yo' que se alejaba corriendo con una cartel en el que podía leerse 'cordura'.

-¿Estás segura?- la pregunta casi se atasca en su garganta.

-Sí, Juvia está segura Gray-sama, si Gray-sama vuelve a rechazar a Juvia, Juvia no insistirá y cuando regrese no volverá a molestarle, serán dos desconocidos- estaba segura.

_-'A la mierda razón, adiós orgullo, hola semental'_\- Gray apoyó su cabeza contra la de Juvia mientras pensaba eso.

Agarró suavemente a Juvia por detrás del cuello y la espalda y la empujó hacia él mientras la besaba suavemente, prefería estar esa noche con ella a que volviese a verle como un extraño.

Juvia soltó un pequeño gemido mientras le abrazaba por el cuello para indicarle que estaba a favor de la decisión del pelinegro. Juvia se separó un poco para tomar aire pero cuando abrió su boca cerca aún de Gray este no lo pensó dos veces y metió su lengua dentro de la boca de la joven, Juvia casi se cae de rodillas si no estuviese fuertemente sujeta entre la puerta y Gray.

Gray continuó besándola mientras que con su mano derecha iba buscando una de los pechos de la joven, lo encontró fácilmente al darse cuenta cuando la acercó a él que efectivamente la joven no llevaba puesto nada debajo de su camisa.

Juvia volvió a gemir y Gray metió su mano debajo de la camisa para poder tocar directamente uno de los tesoros de Juvia, al sentir el contacto del pecho de Juvia sintió como calambres en las manos.

_-'Suaves y perfectas para mi mano'_\- pensó al sentir el contacto directo.

Juvia por su parte se pegó más a Gray para que continuase con su toque, pero no se quedó atrás, soltó el cuello del joven bajo su mano hasta el trasero del joven, lo agarró con fuerza y empujo al muchacho más contra ella.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, no conocía esa perversión tuya Juvia- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras tiraba hacía arriba de la camisa que llevaba Juvia, definitivamente esa sería su camisa favorita desde ahora.

-No le diga esas cosas a Juvia que se sonroja- contestó la joven tapándose el pecho con los brazos.

Estaba adorable, sonrojada, jadeando y con su blanca piel brillante ante él, definitivamente se aseguraría de que ningún otro hombre viese así a Juvia, si otro la veía tendría que matarlo.

-Eres preciosa, no te tapes, deja que te saboreé bien Juvia- dijo a joven mientras volvía a besarla para que se relajase.

La joven cedió y Gray fue bajando de los labios de Juvia al cuello donde dejo una pequeña marca que indicaba que era de él, después siguió bajando hasta que llego a uno de los pezones rosas de Juvia y se lo metió en la boca mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el otro pecho de la joven.

Juvia no paraba de notar como se iba formando una especie de calor en su interior, un calor que estaba haciendo que se sintiese como si flotase mientras que sentía pequeños calambres en su zona más íntima en respuesta a las estimulaciones de Gray.

Juvia estaba tan relajada en sus cosas que no notó cuando Gray volvió a besarla apasionadamente mientras que con la mano que anteriormente había masajeado uno de sus pechos iba recorriendo su estomagó y bajando más abajo entre su piel y el pantalón.

Gray jugó con la tira de sus bragas antes de introducir más afondo la mano, Juvia sentía un calor tremendo por todo su cuerpo, estaba a punto de pedirle a Gray que parase cuando el joven introdujo uno de sus dedos en su intimidad mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja sensualmente. Al escuchar el gemido de Juvia introdujo otro y empezó a moverlos rítmicamente en su interior. A los pocos minutos Juvia se descubrió a sí misma balanceando sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba su Gray-sama, era como si necesitase más contacto con él, como si con sus dedos no fuese suficiente.

Respiró profundamente algo confusa al notar como en su interior se iba formando algo que iba creciendo con el ritmo de los dedos de Gray y finalmente el orgasmo llego haciendo que se agarrase fuertemente a Gray clavándole un par de uñas en su espalda. Cosa que hizo que el joven riese en voz baja.

-Bueno pequeña, parece que vamos a tener que ponernos más serios, porque no puedo más- cargó a Juvia en sus brazos y la llevó al dormitorio depositándola con suavidad en la cama.

Juvia se estaba poniendo nerviosa, era cierto que había salido con Bora tiempo atrás pero nunca habían hecho lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Gray, vio al joven quitarse los pantalones y cuando se quedó completamente desnudo los ojos de Juvia se abrieron de par en par, ya había visto el miembro de Gray otras veces cuando por descuido el joven se desnudaba, pero en ese momento estaba más 'grande' de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Gray buscó un condón en su mesilla de noche y rompió el plástico y se lo colocó, agarró el pantalón de Juvia tirando de él, sacándoselo de un movimiento dejando a la joven con su última prenda de ropa interior.

La Juvia que tenía ante él era digna de ser denominada diosa, aunque más que diosa, era un hada, su hada, su Juvia, se subió a la cama y tiró de la última prenda que Juvia tenía, se recostó sobre ella y la preguntó.

-¿Estás segura?, no hay vuelta atrás una vez continuemos- no es que no quisiese estar con ella, es que quería saber que ella estaba tan decidida como él.

-Gray-sama…- Lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

Una vez que Gray recibió el 'sí' de Juvia, abrió sus piernas mientras daba pequeños besos y empezó a introducirse en Juvia, su alarma de 'SOS' entró en funcionamiento al encontrarse muy apretado dentro de Juvia y una pequeña barrera le impidió el paso.

-¿Eres virgen Juvia?- preguntó a la joven.

-Sí, Juvia lo es- contestó sin mirar directamente al pelinegro notando como su sonrojo iba en aumento.

Gray empujó un poco más fuerte y notó como la barrera cedía entrando directamente en ella, la escuchó dar pequeño grito y se asustó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó alarmado.

Ella simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza y él no se movió, a los pocos minutos notó como ella empezaba a balancear las caderas, dando a entender que se había acostumbrado a él, salió despacio de ella y volvió a entrar, esta vez sin la barrera entró más rápido, pero esta vez Juvia no se quejó, volvió a repetir el mismo movimiento que antes, pero esta vez sí escuchó a Juvia.

-Gr… Gray-sama… Más rápido…- comentaba entre jadeos la peliazul.

Si ella quería más velocidad, él iba a dársela, las embestidas de Gray se volvieron cada vez más rápidas hasta alcanzar un punto en que los dos sentían la conexión no solo de sus cuerpos sino hasta de sus almas, Juvia volvió a sentir que se acercaba un orgasmo.

-¡Gray-sama!- gritó al estallar finalmente.

Gray dio un par de embestidas más y notó como esta vez era su orgasmo el que lo alcanzaba y gruñó entre dientes el nombre de Juvia, se desplomó sobre ella cuando terminó.

-G…Gray-sama, ha sido asombroso- dijo Juvia con la respiración entrecortada.

Gray rodó sobre sí mismo sin soltar a Juvia y sin salir de su interior, la abrazó con fuerza absorbiendo el momento, el momento en el que acaban de sellar que ella le pertenecía a él y él a ella.

Juvia empezó a llorar suavemente contra el pecho de Gray que temió que la hubiese hecho daño.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó a la maga de agua.

-Juvia no puede creer que finalmente haya estado con Gray-sama, Juvia debe de estar soñando- y abrazó al pelinegro más fuerte que antes.

-No estas soñando Juvia, realmente hemos estado juntos y cuando regreses pienso repetirlo todas las veces que pueda- comento maliciosamente mirándola.

-¿Gray-sama va a esperar a Juvia?- preguntó la joven.

-Por supuesto que te voy a esperar, desde hoy eres mía Juvia, y pobre de aquel que se acerque a ti con intenciones que no me gusten- el orgullo de macho brotaba de Gray por todos sus poros.

Juvia río y abrazo tiernamente a su compañero, ahora Gray-sama era suyo finalmente.

Gray cargó a Juvia en brazos hacia la ducha y se ducharon dos veces no porque se duchasen mal, sino porque la primera vez terminaron haciéndolo de nuevo y se tuvieron que duchar después de nuevo. Se tumbaron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos.

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana despertando a Gray, este abrió los ojos y vio que Juvia no estaba por ningún sitio, pero encima de su mesilla de noche estaba una carta. Se incorporó un poco en la cama y la leyó.

'_Querido Gray-sama, Juvia lamenta haberse ido sin despedirse, pero es que Gray-sama estaba tan mono dormido que Juvia no pudo despertarle, Juvia promete que volverá pronto, Gray-sama esperé a Juvia, Juvia volverá cuando la lluvia se congele a su paso'._

Gray sonrió como un idiota al ver cómo había vuelto a sorprenderle esa pequeña maga que le traía loco, se vistió, desayunó y se preparó para ir al gremio, Juvia volvería y él la esperaría.

**Fin.**

Finalmente llegamos al fin de este fic que empecé a escribir con tanto cariño hace meses y que poco a poco fue tomando forma y al que cada vez quería continuar con más ganas que antes gracias al apoyo y reviews de todos los que me habéis seguido hasta ahora.

Quiero decir lo primero que esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto, ya que este fic tendrá su continuación más adelante, ahora me pondré con el proyecto de Jerza que empecé hace tiempo y el cual tuve que borrar por falta de tiempo. Ahora lo empezaré de otra manera, pero su título seguirá siendo el mismo 'La joya arrancada a una Scarlet', seguramente cuando terminé ese fic volveré con Gruvia y su segunda parte, tengo el título en mente pero no voy a adelantar nada. :P

Finalmente quiero agradecer a toda la gente que ha dedicado parte de su tiempo a leer este fic que escribía cada vez que podía con un inmenso cariño, gracias a los que me dejaron sus reviews para apoyarme y animarme, si el fic ha llegado a su final es gracias a vosotros, gracias a Mashima-sensei por crear a los personajes de Fairy Tail sin los cuales no hubiese podido escribir esta historia y gracias en general a ti que estás leyendo esto, por dedicarme tu tiempo.

**Nos veremos muy pronto. Misdry~**


End file.
